


tornado spiral

by snowglobes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Big Bang Challenge, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Minor Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Multimedia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sensory Deprivation, Social Media, Stuntmen, been working on this for nearly two years and i'm still not sure what it is or how to tag it, i wrote so much smut for this and blocked a lot of it out tbh, libel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobes/pseuds/snowglobes
Summary: The first time Minseok noticed him it was right before he jumped off a building.ORMinseok's life is too busy for a relationship, but two persistent stuntmen are making that difficult.written for the EXO Big Bang Event
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126
Collections: EXO Big Bang Writing Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO Big Bang. Thank you mods for putting this fest on and giving me an excuse to finish this beast <3

The first time Minseok noticed him it was right before he jumped off a building.

Stylists had put him in exactly what Minseok had been wearing in the scene, done his makeup the same, styled his black hair in a perfect replica of his own. He watched him fall through the air, his limbs flailing just enough to be realistic, and didn’t breathe again until the director called cut.

He snagged Zitao as he was rushing by with coffee later that day, asking, “Who was the stunt double that did the roof fall?”

Zitao danced on his feet, spinning out of Minseok’s grip and calling, “Jongdae, I think!” as he rushed off to deliver the coffee. Minseok couldn’t recall a moment on set when Zitao _hadn’t_ been rushing to and fro as production set him on various errands.

He filed away the name and went back to reading over the script.

kingminseok **Minseok on the set of his next film Can’t Bring Me Down** #Minseok Kim#Can’t Bring Me Down #cbmd film#Kris Wu#2019 3,204 notes 

kingminseok **Minseok on the set of his next film Can’t Bring Me Down** minseokiesheart can he set me on fucking fire im  Chipmunkseok ummmmmm sIR THE MOTORCYCLES?? THE HELMET?? I’M FUCKING SENT BYE  Source: kingminseok #i wasn’t expecting the leather#holy shit im dead bye #his haIR #also can Kris stop pls 258 notes 

Chipmunkseok ummmmmm sIR THE MOTORCYCLES?? THE HELMET?? I’M FUCKING SENT BYE  kim-fan soooo if thats Minseok and Kris in the foreground whos that guy in the bg?? bc hes fine af is he like the stunt double or smthn? am I the only one wondering about him?  Source: kingminseok #*eyes emoji*#he hot tho #look at the way those leather pants cling#ugh they’re all deadly im not gonna survive this it’s official 1,364 notes 

“I’ve got a movie I think you’d be perfect for,” Yixing had said a year ago, walking into Minseok’s apartment like it was his own, script in hand.

“It’s not another romance, is it?” For some reason Yixing had been on a kick to get Minseok into a softer, more romantic role, but despite his agent’s attempts Minseok had staunchly refused. _Artificial Love_ had been enough, and the less he reminded people of _Playboy_ the better.

And everyone knew romcoms were where actors went when their careers were slipping from their fingers, and his was still firmly in his grasp.

“No, it’s another action film.” Yixing had dropped the script onto the coffee table in front of where Minseok was lounging on his couch. “Motorcycle chases, spies, betrayal, token romance. It’s perfect.”

“I’ll read it. Sounds like it could be a fun one.”

Yixing had nodded, looking down at his phone. “Make sure you read it. Oh, and answer Luhan’s calls, please. He needs to confirm a few events for the end of the month with you.” He’d walked back out Minseok’s door without bothering to wait for a reply, his phone to his ear as he began talking to another client, probably.

Minseok had sighed and picked up the script to start reading.

A week later it was a motorcycle chase scene when he noticed him. He wasn’t needed for the takes—he’d already filmed his scenes on the bikes a few days prior—but it was interesting to watch the stuntmen do their thing and Chanyeol never seemed to mind if Minseok peeked at his camera display over his shoulder.

Minseok watched him dismount from the bike after a perfect take, dressed in the same black leather pants and jacket Minseok had been wearing the other day, black helmet obscuring his face. He was a little thicker through the thighs than Minseok, slightly broader through the shoulders, but when he took off his helmet Minseok couldn’t help but do a double take.

It wasn’t the one he’d watched last week, under that helmet.

A sharp chin, dangerous, bright eyes, and lightly tousled sandy-brown hair that hung in his face were revealed as he took off his helmet. Minseok watched, entranced, as he shucked off his bike gloves and leather jacket, setting them on the seat of the bike before walking over to the director to watch the replay of the take. He was much closer now, and Minseok could see the way his black shirt clung to his back, a faint sheen of sweat highlighting the arches of his cheekbones, the tawny glow of his skin.

He turned suddenly, catching Minseok staring at him. It was too late to look away from those intense, piercing brown eyes, so Minseok held his gaze and gave him a slow, wordless nod.

He received a quirked eyebrow in response, a slight smirk, and then he was gone.

“Well, that was odd.”

Chanyeol’s voice from behind Minseok startled him. He’d forgotten Chanyeol was standing next to him. “What?”

“I’ve never seen Baekhyun leave without the last word.”

Minseok turned to squint at Chanyeol. “How could he when we weren’t talking?”

Chanyeol shrugged, turning back to his camera to fiddle with something. “That’s why I said it was odd.”

Minseok hummed. “Thanks for letting me watch. I’ve got lines to rehearse.”

Chanyeol waved him off with an easy smile, and Minseok headed back to his trailer. He noticed Baekhyun talking with the other stuntman from last week. Jongdae, if he recalled correctly. He wondered if they were friends. 

His mind replayed the way Baekhyun’s mouth had pulled up at one corner, how his eyes had slipped shut, and he found himself disagreeing with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had definitely gotten the last word, all without saying anything.

**[Artificial Love – Official Trailer (HD)]**

5,270,354 views

6,586 Comments

**Rebelle** 2 hours ago

ummmmm is that minseok kim looking like a whole snack??

_View 24 replies_

**SushiFairy** 2 hours ago

wait is that minseok kim and junmyeon kim in thE SAME MOVIE? This is it I’m gone whyyyy are they so perfect?? And that!!! Kiss!!!

_View 47 replies_

**Mrs. Kim** 2 hours ago

i think everyone needs to take a look at 1:35-1:43 i mean he did that?? with his lips??? minseok pls set me on FIRE

_View 123 replies_

**alice** 3 hours ago

the title was the only reason I clicked

_View 22 replies_

**crazyfangirl** 4 hours ago

how…does one become the girl minseok kissed. asking 4 a friend thx

_View 58 replies_

**Brad lee** 3 hours ago

Lmaoooo is that the guy from Playboy??

**Hide replies ^**

**Seoklover** 3 hours ago

We don’t talk about playboy

 **Minnie’s smile** 2 hours ago

Yeah! That’s Minseok Kim and Playboy was his big break, although we’re all pretty sure he hates it since he never talks about it publicly

 **Kimfamily** 1 hour ago

hlgsalkjfdafh yeah but don’t tell him we know about that he hates that movie lmao riiiiip

_Load More Comments_

Minseok learned, between long nights on set and several stunts later, that Baekhyun and Jongdae were best friends, prone to playing pranks on their fellow stuntmen, and incredibly, outrageously gorgeous.

He observed the way Jongdae would launch himself fearlessly across gaps between buildings, or how he could make taking a punch look so convincingly real. He was impressed by how easily Baekhyun could hit speeds of a hundred on the bikes like it was nothing, handling terrifying maneuvers with an effortless confidence.

He was curious about them, more than a little entranced, all while knowing he could never do anything about his interest for either of them. He didn’t have _time_ , between the long hours he spent on set, or the various events he was flying across the world for as he promoted other movies that were just coming out.

“You gonna eat that?”

“Hmm?” Minseok looked away from where Jongdae was getting harnessed up into an apparatus for another jump scene and over at his costar Kris, who was looking at the cookie still on Minseok’s plate from craft services. “Oh, no, go ahead.”

“You should talk to him.” Kris spoke around a mouthful of cookie, so it took Minseok a moment to parse what he’d just said.

“What?”

“Jongdae.” Kris tilted his head in Jongdae’s direction. “He’s a really nice guy. I’ve worked with him on a few other movies before.”

Minseok hummed. “He seems good at what he does.” He paused to watch as Jongdae took a running start before launching himself across a large gap between buildings, wires making the jump safe while Jongdae did all the work.

“Who’s good at what they do?” Zitao appeared out of nowhere, clipboard in hand and at least two different walkies hooked on the belt of his skinny jeans. “Because if you’re talking about me then you bet your ass I’m good at my job.” He flicked too-long bangs out of his eyes. “This whole set would fall apart without me.”

“We were talking about Jongdae,” Kris said with a small smirk, “but you’re also invaluable, Tao.”

Zitao beamed, looking over briefly at where they were resetting the scene for another take. “Yeah, he’s one of the better stuntmen in the circuit right now.” His walkie beeped on his hip, and he rushed off with a distracted wave as he answered whoever needed something from him again.

“Anyway, like I was saying, you should be friends with Jongdae.” Kris ate the last half of Minseok’s cookie in one bite. “I think you guys would get along.”

“I don’t have time for any more friends. I barely have time to see you if we’re not on set together.” He leaned back in his chair. “How are things going with that cameraman you keep making eyes at?”

Kris narrowed his eyes at Minseok. “Don’t change the subject by asking me about Chanyeol.”

“Oh, so you _do_ like Chanyeol?” Minseok smirked as Kris realized his mistake, his mouth thinning. “I knew it.”

Kris sniffed. “Yes, well, unlike a famous actor I know, I’m not afraid to open up to people.”

“It’s not about being afraid.” Minseok clicked his tongue. “It’s about having the _time_ to open up to people. Once this wraps I’ll be doing press tour for _Artificial Love_. I’ll barely have time to breathe, let alone meet new people.”

“Well, you never know.”

Minseok shrugged and turned to watch as Jongdae was taken out of the harness. They’d only needed three takes, since Jongdae had been perfect every time. He blinked in surprise as Baekhyun came running up to Jongdae, patting him down and fussing over him, going so far as to boop Jongdae on the nose and laugh at the affronted look on Jongdae’s face.

Minseok couldn’t hear Jongdae’s response, but he could practically hear the whine as Jongdae said something through a pout. They both turned and began heading over to the craft table. Baekhyun caught his eye and winked at Minseok, smacking Jongdae on the ass. Jongdae yelped, then followed Baekhyun’s gaze, smirking at Minseok as well.

Minseok felt a little warm, suddenly. He wasn’t imagining that, right?

“Oh look, Baekhyun’s here too. You should talk to them both.” Before Minseok could stop him, Kris raised his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply, drawing everyone’s attention. He waved both Jongdae and Baekhyun over.

“‘Sup Kris,” Jongdae greeted, bumping his fist with Kris’s.

Baekhyun smiled, curiosity in his eyes as he looked between Kris and Minseok. “What’s up?”

“Have you guys met Minseok yet?”

Minseok made a mental note to embarrass Kris in front of Chanyeol at the next available opportunity.

“Briefly,” Baekhyun said, glancing coyly at Minseok from the corner of his eye.

“He’s a little too famous for us to just _approach,”_ Jongdae replied, winking playfully at Minseok.

He took a sip of his coffee and worked on keeping his face somewhere around polite interest when really, he wanted to do something about the smirk on Jongdae’s mouth.

Kris made a funny sound in the back of his throat. “You approached me cold.”

Baekhyun’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Yeah, but you’re not as famous as Minseok.”

Minseok rolled his eyes while Kris spluttered in outrage. “I’ve been told I can be intimidating, but I swear I’m not.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both tilted their heads at him in eerie tandem, considering. “Confidence is easily mistaken for intimidation,” Baekhyun said finally. “I’ve never been scared of you, if it helps.”

Minseok quirked an eyebrow. “I get the feeling that very few things scare you, if your career is any indication.” He looked at Jongdae. “Jumping off buildings and driving far too quickly.”

“You’re right,” Baekhyun smirked. “We aren’t scared of much.”

“Thanks for what you both do.” Minseok smiled, gripping his coffee a bit too tightly. “I appreciate it.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae traded a look. “It’s our job to have your back.” Jongdae looped an arm around Baekhyun’s neck. “Don’t worry about it.” They waved before sauntering away, arms around each other.

“See?” Kris sounded smug. “It’s easy to make new friends.”

“Sure,” Minseok replied, a little distracted by the sway of Baekhyun’s hips. “Easy.”

He didn’t mean to watch Baekhyun and Jongdae after that, but he found his eyes trailing after them whenever they were in the room. He’d catch a flash of Baekhyun’s sandy hair, or Jongdae’s bright smile, and he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from tracing the lines of their faces or the shapes of their smiles.

And they were _clingy_ , too. It seemed like whenever he saw them together Jongdae’s hand was in the back pocket of Baekhyun’s pants, or Baekhyun was draped all over Jongdae and laughing in his ear. And somehow, they always caught him looking. Their reaction to his gaze was different depending on who noticed first. Baekhyun would wink playfully and laugh, while Jongdae would smirk at him, raising an eyebrow.

He didn’t know how to react, which was unsettling for him. He was an actor, reacting was his specialty.

It was after a particularly frustrating moment—frustrating because Baekhyun and Jongdae were flirtatiously teasing each other _right in front of him_ and he couldn’t do _any_ of the indecent things he was starting to imagine—that he snagged Zitao as he was scurrying past to ask him exactly what was up with them.

“Zitao, you know everything about everyone working on set,” Minseok began, holding Zitao in place as he vibrated with one espresso too many. “So, I need you to answer a question and then never tell anyone that I asked—can you do that?”

Zitao narrowed his eyes at Minseok before looking down at his watch. “You have two minutes, and you’re buying my next five coffees.”

“Deal.” That was fair. “Are Baekhyun and Jongdae dating?”

Zitao blinked at him. “No? They’re just good friends, as far as I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

“Okay, thanks Tao.” Minseok released him, letting him zoom off to his next task and pretending not to notice the curious glance Zitao threw over his shoulder.

If they weren’t dating, then…they were flirting with him? But it seemed odd that _both_ of them were flirting with him. He certainly wasn’t opposed to it, but it wasn’t very often that he was seemingly seduced by _two_ people. At the same time.

They had to be fucking with him, right?

Or maybe they tended toward the exhibitionist side. He wouldn’t be surprised, everyone in the industry who was in front of a camera—himself included—had at least a few of those tendencies. But if he was right and they did, what did it mean that they kept doing it in front of _him?_ Did it mean something? Maybe they were just a little crazy?

Maybe _he_ was crazy?

Or, most thrilling of all, maybe he was _right,_ about everything, and they wanted to seduce him together and—

He cut off that train of thought before it could get out of control. He was probably reading too much into things.

Except it got more obvious after that, and it seemed like anywhere Minseok turned on set he was faced with Baekhyun or Jongdae doing things that were _seemingly_ innocent, except for the way they’d give him knowing looks or flirtatious smiles when they inevitably caught him watching them. He could practically taste their frustration at his determination not to react in any way.

But just because he could maintain an excellent poker face didn’t mean it wasn’t starting to drive him a little crazy. He’d needed to lock himself in his trailer once or twice to _breathe_ without one of them winking at him or biting their lip suggestively. It seemed like any chance they got, they tried to think of how they could get him to fuck them.

He’d been seduced before, but never by two people and he wasn’t totally sure how to handle it. He wasn’t up for a relationship, not with an upcoming press tour once filming wrapped for this movie, but he couldn’t walk up to them and _say_ that. Not when he wasn’t _completely_ sure that’s what they were angling for.

All he could do was endure, even if he now thought about how badly he wanted to bite the soft pink of Baekhyun’s lips, or how much he wanted to hear Jongdae’s voice go high and breathy. He was actively fighting down the urge to pin Baekhyun against a wall and see how much he could take, or seeing how much stamina Jongdae _really_ had. He only had a few weeks left of filming. He could endure.

He _would_.

** Filming Finishes for _Can’t Bring Me Down_ **

Reports are coming in that filming on Paramount Picture’s newest action flick _Can’t Bring Me Down—_ staring Minseok Kim and Kris Wu—has finished filming, wrapping a week ahead of schedule—something practically unheard of in Hollywood. “It’s been a great cast and crew to work with,” said Director Heechul Kim, “and without them it…  
Full Article

Wrap parties were possibly one of Minseok’s favorite things about acting. There was something about getting food and drinks with the people he’d spent the last six months of his life with, that knowledge that he might see them on his next movie or never again, that made him endlessly fond of the job. The flexibility, the way people came and went, the friends he’d made along the way; it was all priceless and no amount of fame could replace the people who got him where he was.

So drinking with them, asking them about their families and their lives, was one of Minseok’s favorite parts. Because it was the faceless people behind the cameras and lights that really made him shine.

“I’ve never been so glad to be done with something in my life.” Zitao punctuated his statement by flopping on the couch next to Minseok, leaning over and resting his head in Minseok’s lap.

“Hello to you too, Tao.” Minseok chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “How long before your next movie?”

Zitao whined low under his breath. “A few weeks.”

Minseok hummed softly and looked around his living room, watching the people he’d spent the last six months of his life laugh and talk with each other. He’d offered to host the wrap party, since his house was big enough to comfortably accommodate the cast and crew, and he enjoyed it when he could make people happy.

And judging by the way Chanyeol was happily splashing around in his pool with the rest of the camera crew it was working.

“You should give yourself more of a break than that between sets, Tao.” Minseok ran his fingers through Zitao’s silver hair, making him relax more into Minseok’s lap.

“I know. But it’s Junmyeon’s next movie and a director I’ve worked with before, so I really want to do it.” He patted Minseok’s knee in front of his face. “It’ll be okay. I’ve got the next few days to do nothing but sleep.”

“There you are,” Kris greeted, sauntering over to them. “You look tired, Zitao.”

Zitao grunted.

“Glad you could make it,” Minseok replied, raising his glass at Kris in lieu of displacing Zitao to stand. “I think Yoongi is downstairs making drinks for people at the bar. Namjoon let it slip that he’s an excellent drink mixer in addition to music, and he’s been in demand ever since.”

“I’ll check it out.” Kris looked around his house, through the glass walls looking out over the patio and pool. “Thanks for hosting the party, by the way. Your place is great.”

“Thanks. I’m very fond of it.” Minseok looked down at Zitao, only to find that he’d fallen asleep. “I’d show you around, but I fear I’m trapped.”

Kris bent slightly to look at Zitao. “I think he’s out cold.”

“He has been keeping the whole production running for the last few months. He’s earned a nap.”

Kris reached out and ran a hand through Zitao’s hair fondly. “Well, I’m going to see about that drink. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be here.”

He settled back against the couch, watching his co-stars and the crew move around his house. He watched as Kris emerged from the basement stairs that let out into the backyard, wandering over to the pool. He wasn’t close enough to hear what Chanyeol said when he spotted Kris, but he _could_ see his excited waving and he motioned Kris closer.

Kris got down on one knee at the pool’s edge, setting his drink on the ground as he spoke to Chanyeol, who was resting with his arms on the concrete and smiling up at Kris. Minseok watched them smile and laugh at each other for a while and wondered exactly how long _that_ had been going on.

He chuckled under his breath when Chanyeol reached up, grabbed Kris by the front of his shirt, and pulled him screeching into the pool. He let his gaze drift as they began wrestling in the pool, observing the other guests.

A flash of red silk caught his eye. It was Baekhyun, walking in from the backyard with Jongdae, both laughing and bumping into each other. Baekhyun’s shirt gaped dramatically, open halfway down his chest and the shirt tucked into black jeans so tight they seemed painted on. Jongdae was in similarly tight jeans, rips all up and down the legs, with a soft looking cream sweater.

They were devastating, and Minseok wanted to know what it would be like to have them. Preferably at the same time. They stopped in the entryway to talk, directly in his line of sight thanks to the very open layout of his home.

He watched as Jongdae leaned over and whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, giggling and leaning into him, clingy. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, then looked directly at Minseok, his gaze hot and laden with dangerous expectations. He turned Jongdae so that his back was to Minseok, keeping eye contact with Minseok as he whispered something in Jongdae’s ear, nipping at the lobe and dragging his lips down the side of Jongdae’s neck.

A shiver of arousal zipped down Minseok’s spine. He thought he’d been reading it right, on set, when the two of them would be noticeably touchy and clingy with each other and then wink at him or look to see if he was watching. But now he felt directly involved because Baekhyun was fucking _staring_ at him.

Baekhyun placed a last kiss to Jongdae’s neck and headed for the stairs, throwing one last look over his shoulder at Minseok. Jongdae turned and spotted Minseok staring at the spot where Baekhyun had been. When Minseok shifted his gaze to Jongdae, he smirked at him before sauntering off to talk to some of the other stuntmen.

Minseok stretched and grabbed a pillow, gently lifting Zitao’s head from his lap and scooting out from under him, replacing his leg with a pillow. Zitao sighed and readjusted in his sleep, leaving Minseok free to head up the stairs after Baekhyun.

Minseok found him tucked away in the study on the upper floor, leaning up against the wall. He looked up as Minseok approached, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked, as Minseok moved closer, making him press back against the wall.

Minseok watched as Baekhyun licked his bottom lip slowly, before drawing his lip into his mouth and biting down. Minseok grabbed his chin firmly, his thumb following the path Baekhyun’s tongue had traced over his lip. “I don’t know, can you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes slipped halfway shut as he leaned his head back against the wall, his lips parting with a small huff that could have been a gasp.

Heat and desire and so many bad ideas were simmering in the scant space between their bodies, and it took all Minseok’s restraint not to press fully against Baekhyun. Instead he pressed the tip of his thumb past Baekhyun’s teeth, blood rushing south as Baekhyun’s lips closed around his thumb, his tongue swirling around the tip. His fingers dug slightly into the soft skin of Baekhyun’s cheek, turning his head.

He pulled his thumb free from Baekhyun’s mouth, rubbing over his top lip before letting his hand slide down the smooth column of Baekhyun’s throat, his thumb stretching across his jugular to press lightly against the pulse points on either side of his neck.

Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered as he gasped, his body sagging slightly against the wall, and Minseok’s blood thrummed in his veins at the subtle show of submission. “I think I’d like to,” Baekhyun murmured, “help you, that is.”

“Have you been drinking?”

Baekhyun smirked back at him. “I was hoping this night would go somewhere interesting, so I haven’t had a drink, no.”

Minseok leaned in, his gaze flicking between Baekhyun’s lips and his eyes, blown wide with desire. He could feel Baekhyun’s heartbeat pick up beneath his fingertips, his breath catching in his throat as Minseok closed the distance between them.

A tap on his shoulder made him freeze in place before stepping back and looking over his shoulder.

He was, all things considered, not expecting it to be Jongdae behind him and definitely not anticipating the kiss that Jongdae pressed to his lips as he slid into the non-existent space between him and Baekhyun.

It was a heady, intense kiss from the start, Jongdae licking and nipping his way into Minseok’s surprised mouth, pulling Minseok closer by the loops of his jeans. As Minseok’s brain caught up to the situation, he wrested control of the kiss from Jongdae, pulling his hand from Baekhyun’s neck to cup it around Jongdae’s jaw and tip his head for better access as he swept into Jongdae’s mouth. He placed his other hand to Jongdae’s waist, unsurprised when Baekhyun’s slim fingers circled around his wrist.

Jongdae moaned into his lips, and Minseok was close enough to feel the shiver that worked through him. He understood why a moment later when Baekhyun’s lips grazed against his fingers as he kissed Jongdae’s neck, his fingers around Minseok’s wrist digging in ever-so-slightly.

He blinked his eyes open as Jongdae pulled away from the kiss with a sharp inhale through his nose, panting lightly as he said, “Where’s your room?”

Minseok eyed Jongdae suspiciously. “Have _you_ been drinking?”

Jongdae laughed outright. “No, not at all, why do you ask?”

Minseok’s mind stuttered to a halt. “If neither of you are drunk, then what was that downstairs about? Do you make scenes for all pretty actors?”

“No,” Baekhyun breathed, resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “We noticed you were watching, felt your eyes on us, and figured that maybe…” he trailed off.

“Maybe?” Minseok tilted his head.

“That maybe you were our type,” Jongdae finished, his fingers drumming against Minseok’s hips. “The way you command a set when you walk onto it, the way people seem to want to please you,” he narrowed his eyes, considering. “There was so much about you that felt effortlessly dominant.”

“We took a chance,” Baekhyun picked up, his arms looping around Jongdae’s waist. “Put on a little show here and there to test the waters, and we ended up being right.”

“At least, I assume we were, judging by the way you grabbed Baekhyun’s face and put your thumb in his mouth literally the first chance you got.”

“Are you together?” Minseok stroked his thumb along the underside of Jongdae’s jaw, reaching around him to rub Baekhyun’s waist.

“No, just friends,” Jongdae supplied, leaning his head into Minseok’s touch. “But we want this from you, both of us.”

Minseok’s mind supplied him with dozens of reasons why it was a bad idea, but he shoved them all aside. He looked at Jongdae for a moment before looking past him to Baekhyun, asking, “Are you sure?” He wasn’t fond of running relationships, but if they were both intent on this then he wasn’t going to turn them down.

Baekhyun nodded, lips parted. “Yes. Please.” He blinked slowly, his voice going low and soft. “It’s been a while since either of us has had someone to take care of us.”

He looked between them both for a moment, their eyes dark with lust and need, and decided that just for a night, he could be selfish. It had been too long since he’d been able to take care of someone, let alone _two_ people. “Follow me.”

“Do any of the rooms in this house not have glass walls?” Jongdae’s mouth curved into a smirk, “Unless you’re into the whole neighborhood seeing what you get up to in your spare time.”

Minseok walked to the glass wall of his bedroom that overlooked the backyard and pool and drew the floor to ceiling curtains shut on what remained of the party. “I like the open feeling. Plus, the natural lighting is incredible.” He turned back to face them.

Baekhyun had made himself comfortable on the bed, propping his head up in his hand as he lounged on his side. Jongdae was sitting on the divan at the foot of the bed, leaning his weight back against his palms as he spread his legs out in front of him.

Minseok raised an eyebrow at their positions, moving closer to Jongdae with slow, heavy steps. “You two certainly look comfortable.”

Baekhyun’s eyes followed his movements, his mouth parting slightly as he got closer. “We’ve done this once or twice.”

Minseok shifted his gaze from Baekhyun to Jongdae. “Oh?” He stopped at the foot of the bed, in front of Jongdae but not yet standing between his spread legs.

Minseok could see Jongdae swallow as he tilted his head back to look at Minseok. “Our lives aren’t suited to commitment, and we’re convenient for each other.”

That, Minseok could understand. He looked beyond Jongdae at Baekhyun, who had rolled onto his back and was propped up on his elbows, watching them. Minseok held his stare as he stepped in between Jongdae’s legs, bringing one knee to rest on the divan in the small space between Jongdae’s legs. He cupped Jongdae’s jaw as he leaned forward slightly, pressing his thigh against Jongdae’s crotch, smirking in satisfaction when Jongdae gasped at the pressure against his cock.

On the bed, Baekhyun moaned, his eyes darkening as Minseok tipped Jongdae’s head back.

Minseok could feel Jongdae hardening against his leg, and he broke eye contact with Baekhyun to lean down and kiss Jongdae. From that angle, it was easy to gently tease Jongdae’s lips apart with gentle tugs of his teeth, nipping and sucking until Jongdae was whining softly in the back of his throat.

Jongdae’s hand came up to wrap around Minseok’s wrist, keeping his hand on the side of his neck as Minseok deepened the kiss. Fingers suddenly sank into his hair, tugging Minseok up and away from Jongdae and to a waiting Baekhyun, who wasted no time in capturing Minseok’s mouth.

Jongdae whined between them, and Minseok put more pressure against his hips with his leg, teasing the corner of his mouth with his thumb when Jongdae’s whine turned into a gasp of pleasure. He slid into Baekhyun’s mouth briefly, tasting him, before using his free hand to gently pull Baekhyun away by his hair.

He looked back down at Jongdae. “Kiss him.” He stepped away, giving Jongdae room to maneuver Baekhyun down onto the divan with him and settle him in his lap. Watching them kiss was more arousing than Minseok was expecting.

Whatever they said, it was immediately clear that they’d kissed before, and often. They knew how to kiss each other, where to put their hands, and it wasn’t long at all until Baekhyun had shifted to straddle Jongdae’s lap, grinding down steadily and working them both up. In fact, Minseok had a feeling that if he didn’t do anything, they might forget he was there.

He tilted his head, an idea forming. He cleared his throat. “Since you two seem intent on putting on a show,” he settled back into one of the armchairs across from the divan, “why don’t you do just that?”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at Minseok, his eyes wide with surprise.

“How so?” Jongdae purred, his eyes lidded and his mouth curling into a lazy smirk.

Minseok leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, considering. “Finger him,” he commanded Jongdae. “Right there.” He glanced back at Baekhyun. “If you’re okay with that, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun shivered, and Jongdae’s hands around his waist tightened. “Yeah, okay.”

They both moved quickly, efficiently stripping as Minseok leaned back in his chair. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun back into his lap, both getting lost in kisses again. He watched Jongdae’s hands move up and down Baekhyun’s sides before reaching down and grabbing handfuls of Baekhyun’s ass and grinding their hips together.

Minseok stood quietly, walked around them to his nightstand for the lube he kept there, and came up behind Baekhyun with lube in hand. He knelt and tapped at Jongdae’s wrist lightly, opening the lube and squirting several drops on Jongdae’s fingers for him. He set the bottle down on the divan next to Jongdae and went back to his chair, sighing as he loosened the button and zipper on his jeans.

They were getting a bit tight.

In front of him, Jongdae was slowly working one finger into Baekhyun, who was resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Minseok met Jongdae’s eyes over Baekhyun, and he felt desire sit heavy in his stomach.

Baekhyun whined, high and needy in the back of his throat, as Jongdae pushed a second finger in. Minseok rubbed down his cock with one hand, relieving some of the pressure that was quickly building. He knew what it felt like to be watched, and how much he enjoyed that sensation, so it was a nice surprise to find he enjoyed it equally when he was the one watching.

Jongdae quirked his wrist and bit down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling a moan from Baekhyun. “Please, Jongdae, right there,” Baekhyun gasped, rolling his hips back on Jongdae’s fingers at the specific angle.

Minseok’s hand tightened over his cock at the sight, and suddenly teasing himself through his underwear wasn’t quite enough. “Fuck,” he muttered, and Baekhyun turned his head to look at Minseok through fluttering eyelashes as Jongdae scissored his fingers.

He stood slowly, pulling his long-sleeved shirt over his head and stepping out of his jeans. He walked over to them, brushing a hand up Baekhyun’s back and cupping Jongdae’s jaw with his other hand, bending over them both to kiss Jongdae slowly.

He pulled away to pick the lube back up and apply a bit more to Jongdae’s fingers before he started working a third finger into Baekhyun. “How are your knees doing, baby?” Minseok asked Baekhyun as he pressed soft kisses across his shoulder blades, his hands running up Baekhyun’s abdomen to his chest.

“F-fine,” Baekhyun sighed, shivering as Minseok gently teased his nipples. “I’m starting to wonder when,” he gasped as Minseok grabbed his cock, pumping it slowly, “you’re going to fuck me.”

Arousal burned through Minseok as he hardened fully, and he busied himself with sucking marks into Baekhyun’s neck while he figured out how he wanted to do things. “Is that what you want?” he asked Baekhyun.

“Please.” His head thumped back against Minseok’s chest.

Minseok watched Jongdae’s forearm flex, and Baekhyun moaned softly. “Okay, on the bed.” Baekhyun complied quickly while Minseok rid himself of his underwear, sprawling across the white sheets, his cock hard against his stomach.

Velvety heat encased his dick as soon as it was free, and he fisted a hand in Jongdae’s black hair as he smirked around the head of Minseok’s cock, looking up at him through long lashes. Minseok let Jongdae do what he wanted for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before pulling him off and urging him up with Baekhyun, crawling after him.

He kept moving, coming to hover over Baekhyun and leaning down to kiss him, working Baekhyun open until he was pliant and whining beneath him, squirming with arousal. He could feel Jongdae’s hand slowly stroking Baekhyun between them.

“Stop,” Baekhyun broke away with a gasp, pushing Jongdae’s hand away. “I’ll come if you don’t.”

Jongdae chuckled while Minseok pressed a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “On your knees for me, baby.” Minseok patted his hip before shuffling over to dig a condom out of his nightstand. When he looked back Jongdae was leaning against the headboard, Baekhyun kneeling between his legs with his lips around Jongdae’s cock.

Jongdae’s fingers stroked through Baekhyun’s hair as he moaned softly, his head resting against the wall and his eyes slipping mostly shut. Minseok made quick work of the condom, rolling it on and grabbing the discarded lube to slick himself up. He moved behind Baekhyun, kissing a trail down his spine as he fingered him with his wet fingers to make sure he was ready enough.

Baekhyun grunted around Jongdae’s cock—making Jongdae gasp at the sensation—and wiggled his hips impatiently. Minseok took that as confirmation that Baekhyun was ready and he pushed in with one quick thrust.

He felt _so_ unbelievably good. Maybe it had been too long since he’d last fucked someone, but Minseok could tell that it would be hard to forget what Baekhyun felt like around him. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hips, keeping him in place as he started a steady rhythm.

“Shit—Baek—I can’t—” Jongdae cut off with a grunt, his eyes snapping open as he came down Baekhyun’s throat, holding Minseok’s gaze. Baekhyun pulled off Jongdae’s cock with a slick sound, and Jongdae shifted onto his knees and pulled Baekhyun up to kiss him. Baekhyun moaned as the angle changed the way Minseok stroked inside him.

Jongdae started teasing Baekhyun’s nipples, lavishing Baekhyun’s face and neck with kisses when he started moaning. “Minseok— _ah—_ please, right there.” Baekhyun braced himself on Jongdae’s thighs, his arms shaking slightly as Minseok picked up his pace, holding Baekhyun’s hips steady at the right angle. He could see Baekhyun’s nails digging into the flesh of Jongdae’s thighs over his shoulder, his back arching as Minseok hit the right spots with each thrust.

Baekhyun whimpered as Jongdae started stroking him again, and it didn’t take much more before Baekhyun was coming over his hand, clenching around Minseok and making everything feel _so perfect_ that he found himself filling the condom sooner than he expected.

He rolled his hips lazily through the aftershocks, kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder before catching Jongdae’s mouth with his own, both working to keep Baekhyun upright between them. Minseok rubbed a hand against Baekhyun’s lower back as he pulled out, tying off the condom and walking into his ensuite bathroom to throw it away and grab a towel.

Baekhyun was sprawled out on the bed on his back, Jongdae curled into his chest when Minseok returned, cleaning Baekhyun of the excess lube and cum before doing the same for Jongdae. “Are you okay?” he asked them both, running his hands through their hair.

Baekhyun blinked up at him sleepily. “‘m fine. Sleepy.” He pouted at Minseok. “Come cuddle us.”

“Cuddles are important,” Jongdae murmured, half asleep.

“One moment.” Minseok walked back through his bathroom and into his closet, quickly dropping the cloth in his laundry hamper before rejoining Baekhyun and Jongdae in his bed. He wrangled them both beneath the sheets, sliding in behind Baekhyun.

He listened for the noise of the party downstairs. It was much quieter than when he’d pulled Baekhyun and Jongdae into his room, and he trusted that people would see themselves out or crash in his guest rooms. He slung an arm across Baekhyun, pressing his nose into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He smelled like bergamot, crisp and heady, and Baekhyun hummed in pleasure, mostly asleep.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, trying to soak up the experience as much as possible. In the morning he’d have to say goodbye, give them both up and only keep the memories from tonight, but for now he could bask in what was left of the night.

It wasn’t morning yet.

** Spotted! Kris Wu Arriving at Wrap Party **

Rising star Kris Wu was spotted looking like every girl’s ideal bad boy as he left his downtown apartment for the already legendary party thrown by Minseok Kim last night. Pictures below of Kris in what fans are calling his most devastating look to date, clad in tight jeans and a leather jacket, hair slicked back. It’s no wonder he has such a dedicated following, with a face like that…

Read More

nasaplates  
@kriswuphobic

i’m going to unhinge my jaw and eat him WHOLE kris??? wtf is THIS????

Wuisims✔@yifanapologist

has @kriswuphobic seen these yet because EYE am not okay

  


❤ 27 5:50 PM • August 12, 2019

19 people are talking about this

nasaplates  
@kriswuphobic

replying to  @yifanapologist

after careful consideration i believe i will smash him

❤ 5 6:10 PM • August 12, 2019

2 people are talking about this

Minseok woke up too hot and with a fuzzy head. It took him a moment to sort out what had happened the night previous, and why he was so _warm._

Baekhyun was clinging to him in his sleep, their skin sticky where they were touching. He lifted his head off the pillow to look over Baekhyun, finding Jongdae curled on his side facing away from them, the covers tucked under his chin snugly.

Right, that hadn’t been a dream, then.

He needed to shower, and food, but first he had to figure out how to untangle himself from Baekhyun. He inched his way out from under him, lifting the arm Baekhyun had draped across his stomach and sliding away from him, tucking the covers around Baekhyun’s shoulders and brushing strands of his sandy hair out of his eyes.

They were both still sleeping soundly, so Minseok quietly gathered their discarded clothes up, folding them neatly and placing them on the divan before gathering up his own clothes and walking into the bathroom. Once he’d dropped them in his hamper, he stepped into his shower, letting the hot water steam up the glass walls around him.

Stepping under the burning stream felt heavenly, and he slowly began scrubbing himself down. He jumped as hands wrapped around his waist from behind, lips kissing his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Jongdae greeted, his voice slightly husky from sleep. He stepped around to face Minseok, letting the water cascade over them both. Jongdae ran his hands through Minseok’s hair, slicking it away from his forehead. “Thank you for last night.”

Minseok hesitantly accepted the kiss Jongdae leaned in for, unsure where the boundaries needed to be. Surely, he could kiss Jongdae for a bit in the warm water, proper aftercare and all that, right? He deepened the kiss, pulling Jongdae closer by his hips, enjoying the way their skin rubbed together wetly.

Jongdae nipped at Minseok’s lower lip, pulling away teasingly every time Minseok tried to kiss him harder, deeper. With a growl, Minseok backed Jongdae up against the glass, pinning his hands above his head and leaving him with no other option but to kiss him back hungrily. This time, when Minseok licked into his mouth, Jongdae was soft and pliant, whining quietly in the back of his throat as his cock hardened against Minseok’s hip.

He rearranged his hold on Jongdae, shifting so he could hold both wrists with one hand, using the other to grip their cocks together. Jongdae was fully hard, and Minseok was well on his way to full hardness with every quick tug he gave their dicks.

Jongdae’s head thunked against the glass, his mouth falling a little slack as Minseok pressed his thumb into the slit of Jongdae’s cock. “Minseok, I’m—” he groaned as Minseok pulled back to look at him, his hand continuing to stroke them together. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Hmmm, and you’re beautiful,” he whispered in a moment of weakness, his eyes lingering on the high arch of his cheekbones, the teasing curl of his lips even when they were shaped around a moan, his pretty brown eyes. Arousal and a steadily mounting pleasure coiled low in his gut as he watched Jongdae’s wet lashes flutter, his mouth parting in a sigh as he arched off the glass and into Minseok, straining against his hold on his wrists. 

Minseok kissed him as he fell apart, swallowing his moans as he worked Jongdae through his orgasm. Jongdae whined against his lips until Minseok released his cock, panting when Minseok pulled away.

“Having fun without me?” Minseok looked over his shoulder to see Baekhyun standing in the entrance of the shower, closing the glass door behind him before standing under the spray. “No fair,” he whined, clinging to Minseok’s back.

His hands wandered down Minseok’s torso. “Ooo, what’s this?” Slim fingers brushed his own hand away from his cock to wrap around it instead. “Want me to do something about this?” He flicked his wrist on a sudden upstroke, making Minseok release Jongdae’s wrists in surprise.

Minseok turned around to face Baekhyun, considering. This was _not_ how he imagined his morning was going to go, but he could be selfish for just a little longer. “Why don’t you show me what those pretty lips can do,” he suggested, reaching out to rub his thumb along Baekhyun’s lower lip, tugging on it gently before releasing it.

Baekhyun sank to his knees and swallowed down Minseok’s cock easily.

“Fuck,” Minseok gasped, a little overwhelmed as he fisted his hands in Baekhyun’s wet hair.

“I know, right?” Jongdae said from over his shoulder, kissing Minseok’s neck between words. “His mouth is fucking _incredible.”_

Baekhyun hummed happily at the praise, blinking water out of his eyes as he looked up at them both.

“You’re perfect,” Minseok assured Baekhyun softly. “Gorgeous.” He worked his hips forward into Baekhyun’s mouth, gently, setting up a slow rhythm. “Pinch my thigh if it’s too much, baby.”

Baekhyun shivered and let his jaw fall slack.

“Holy shit, Baek,” Jongdae whispered, his fingers digging into Minseok’s hips. “You look so good like this.”

Minseok didn’t last much longer. Between the way Baekhyun’s throat felt around the head of his cock and Jongdae’s incessant kisses on his neck, it was all too easy to let the pleasure sweep through him. He pulled Baekhyun back up to his feet the moment after he’d come, kissing the taste of himself from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You’re so good, sweet boy,” Minseok whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, just to feel him shudder in his arms. “Let us take care of you, hmm?” He moved behind Baekhyun, encouraging Jongdae to kiss Baekhyun while he gently teased at Baekhyun’s rim.

Baekhyun groaned into Jongdae’s mouth as Minseok worked a careful finger into him. He was still loose enough from a few hours ago that one finger wasn’t too much, and that was all Minseok needed to just barely brush against Baekhyun’s prostate.

Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s jaw with one hand, while Minseok watched him work the other over Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s legs were trembling slightly, his mouth falling slack under Jongdae’s as he moaned when Minseok pressed against his prostate just right.

Between the two of them, he didn’t last long either. Minseok and Jongdae cleaned him gently as he came back to himself, Jongdae soaping him down while Minseok massaged shampoo into Baekhyun’s hair. He ignored the part of him that leaped in satisfaction at the thought of Baekhyun smelling like him.

Once Baekhyun was taken care of, Minseok washed Jongdae’s hair, before doing his own last, Baekhyun interrupting them both for kisses frequently. Minseok was sure he was going to feel the ghost of Baekhyun’s lips against his skin for weeks to come.

“Breakfast?” he asked as they were toweling off, because he was incapable of self-preservation when it came to these two. But he didn’t care if it would hurt later, he wanted to soak up as much of them as he could before he forced himself to move on.

“Sure.” Baekhyun beamed brightly, rubbing his towel into his hair aggressively while Jongdae nodded his agreement. “Sounds great.”

“Get dressed, and we’ll go.” Minseok walked into his closet, pulling a comfortable pair of jeans on and a plain blue long-sleeved shirt. He didn’t let himself think about how much more he was doing for Baekhyun and Jongdae than he’d ever done for any other hookup.

After breakfast he’d be done, he promised himself.

He’d be done.

Minseok ordered an Uber to take them to breakfast, not feeling like he wanted to drive them himself. He may have had to stealthily walk them out of his house after spotting Zitao still curled up on his couch, and whoever else had made use of his three guest rooms.

He didn’t care to explain why Baekhyun and Jongdae were still in his house, with him.

He took them to his favorite bistro, one he knew to be staffed with discreet employees and a table that was away from any windows. While being seen getting breakfast with members of the crew was something he could explain away, he didn’t want to have to deal with it if he didn’t have to.

“This is nice,” Jongdae remarked, once the waitress had taken their orders.

“It’s one of my favorite spots. Good food, discreet employees.”

“Ah, discretion,” Baekhyun said approvingly, “I imagine that’s something you value pretty highly.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “I enjoy having a private life.”

“Is this the part where you ask us not to tell anyone about last night?” Jongdae took a sip of his water, eyeing Minseok over the rim of his glass.

“Do I need to ask?” Minseok hated playing that card. It implied that he didn’t trust people, that he expected the worst from them, and while he’d been wrong before, he was generally pretty good at sensing who was trustworthy.

The waitress returned with their orders, and Minseok watched Baekhyun and Jongdae mull over his response.

“No,” Baekhyun assured, once the waitress was out of earshot. “You don’t need to ask us.”

Minseok smiled and started eating, letting silence linger for a moment while he figured out how to broach what was on his mind. Finally, he decided to go for it. 

Minseok leveled them both with an intent look. “You were both very familiar with each other last night.”

Jongdae shrugged. “We’ve fucked before, yeah. Said as much last night.”

“But you aren’t dating?” Minseok took a bite of his French toast. He knew that Zitao had said they weren’t but he felt the need to confirm since they’d _both_ seduced him.

“No, we aren’t.” Baekhyun was busier looking at his food than at either of them, and Minseok detected a wistful lilt in his tone. “You asked us that last night, remember?”

“So I did. I’m making sure.” Minseok studied them both. Jongdae seemed at ease, lounging back in his seat and sipping casually from his juice. Baekhyun looked…more morose than Minseok expected. But he didn’t know either of them very well, so maybe he was misreading things. “I haven’t been in a relationship since my career took off. I’m too busy.”

Jongdae hummed, and the conversation shifted to more mundane topics like the inevitable betting pool that would no doubt spring up over Kris and Chanyeol. It was easy to get lost in conversation with them, chatting well past when they were finished with their food. He took the check from the waitress before she could hesitate over who to hand it to, slipping his card in before giving it back to her.

“We could have paid for ourselves, you know,” Jongdae remarked, probably just to whine about something.

Minseok waved his words aside. “I’m sure you could. But I wanted to.”

“But—” Baekhyun started, eyes wide and blinking.

Minseok held up a hand. “Stop. I’ve got this. End of discussion.”

Baekhyun’s mouth closed with a faint click, while Jongdae blinked in surprise, but didn’t say anything.

The waitress returned with his card, and he quickly signed his receipt and left a generous tip before standing, gesturing for Jongdae and Baekhyun to do the same. “Come on, let’s get you both a cab home. It’s too nice of a day to waste it all on me.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, remaining silent.

Minseok walked with them to a busier street, registering a camera on him here or there as they moved, and hailed a cab.

“We live in the same apartment,” Jongdae said, “so we’ll take the same cab.”

“Roommates,” Baekhyun explained as Jongdae gave their address to the driver, a small smile on his lips. “It’s easier that way.”

Minseok tucked away that information before walking around to pay the driver. “Will this cover their ride?” he asked, handing a hundred-dollar bill to the driver.

He looked back at Minseok with wide eyes and nodded.

“Keep the change,” he ordered, tapping the roof of the cab with his hand. He stepped back around and leaned on the still open door, bracing a hand on the car as he bent down to talk to Baekhyun and Jongdae in the back seat. “Thank you, and have a nice weekend. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Baekhyun nodded eagerly. “No, thank you. We both needed it.”

“Maybe we’ll see you on the set of your next movie,” Jongdae said cheerfully, smiling up at Minseok.

“Hopefully.” Minseok smiled as he shut the door, backing away as the cab slipped into traffic. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching it go for a moment before turning and walking away down the street.

He’d need to get his own ride home, but he wanted to walk for a moment and think, sort the memories of last night away and move on. It wouldn’t do to dwell on something that wasn’t likely to happen again, no matter how much he was beginning to realize he might want it.

He was too busy to commit to one person, let alone two.

** Actor Minseok Kim Spotted At Local Café  **

This morning fans spotted popular actor Minseok Kim out to breakfast with a few members of the crew. Sources report that Minseok hosted the wrap party for his upcoming film _Can’t Bring Me Down_ at his home last night. The Hollywood actor is anticipated to…

Full Article

Minseok King  
@minseokscheekies

Ummmm is it just me or is Minseok with one of the stunt guys from those set pictures?

❤ 1.2k 8:25 AM • August 13, 2019

1K people are talking about this

kris hot  
@xiaowu

replying to  @minseokscheekies

no it totally is ur right omg

❤ 5 8:30 AM • August 13, 2019

mrs. kim  
@chipmunkcutie

replying to  @minseokscheekies

who is he do we know? Does he have a name?

❤ 7 8:31 AM • August 13, 2019

minseok pointy teef  
@minseokstinyteef

replying to @chipmunkcutie

I dug around imdb for a while and I think I found him based on the pictures? His name is Baekhyun and he was listed as a stunt driver for cbmd

❤ 5 8:35 AM • August 13, 2019

kris hot  
@xiaowu

replying to @chipmunkcutie

is this the other guy? According to imdb his name is Jongdae and he’s a stunt performer,,,whatever tf that means lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa play Jumpstarted by Jukebox the Ghost


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are consistent chapter lengths? haha idk

Minseok went on press tour for _Artificial Love_ a week after the wrap party.

Press tours were undoubtedly the most mundane part of making movies. Interviews where he would be asked the same questions over and over, the constant flying to other countries. The one advantage to this particular press tour was that he didn’t have to do it alone, and it came at a time when he needed something to distract him from his own thoughts.

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Minseok greeted, sitting in the chair next to Junmyeon at their first interview. “It’s been a while.”

Junmyeon looked up from his phone, pocketing it as he smiled at Minseok. “I haven’t seen you since we wrapped filming on this movie! How did your next one go?”

“It was good!” Minseok assured, patting Junmyeon on the shoulder. “I met some nice people.”

“You were working with Kris, right? He’s great.”

That hadn’t been who Minseok had been talking about, but yes, “Kris is great. Very easy to work with.”

“How are you otherwise?”

Minseok shrugged. “Oh, can’t complain.” He eyed Junmyeon’s hands. “How are things with Sehun?”

Junmyeon chuckled and twisted his wedding band around his finger. “Good, really good. He got picked up by Vogue to model their new line, so he’s in Paris right now.”

“Well, maybe the three of us can get dinner at some point on this tour, schedules permitting.”

Junmyeon brightened as their interviewer walked into the room. “That would be great! It’s been too long.”

“We’ll make it happen then,” Minseok assured, as the cameras began rolling, and they both turned to face the interviewer.

A week into the press tour and Minseok was already dreading the next interview. Their shows in America had been fun and varied, and the late show circuit was always entertaining, but once they’d left the states all the questions became the same. As a result, he had far too much time to think about the two people he’d promised himself he’d stop thinking about.

But it didn’t help that Kris kept sending him pictures of Baekhyun and Jongdae on set doing a few reshoots for the film.

**> >Kris: ** _Minseok_

_Baekhyun wanted me to send you this picture and to be sure to tell you that he looks better on camera than you do [image]_

The photo was nothing more than a shot of Baekhyun, motorcycle helmet on his head with the visor flipped up, dark-lined eyes looking at him through the fringe of his hair. It was alarmingly attractive, and Minseok wondered what exactly Kris gained from sending him this. At least he didn’t have to worry about schooling his features into neutrality because Baekhyun and Jongdae weren’t there fishing for a reaction.

**< <Minseok: ** _Please. He wishes_

_And why are you there? Did you have to go in for reshoots?_

**> >Kris: ** _Nah, Chanyeol dragged me here because he had to be here_

_but Baekhyun says that you’re just jealous, and to prove it_

Minseok snorted and rolled his eyes, putting his phone away. He wasn’t going to keep making Kris play messenger, and it wasn’t helping him keep his mind free of Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Luhan was watching him curiously while he talked with the interviewer behind the cameras, no doubt going over the questions to make sure Minseok wasn’t going to get anything nasty thrown his way.

His phone pinged in his pocket once again, and after checking with Junmyeon that their next interview was still a few minutes off, he looked. Kris had sent another picture, this one with Jongdae and Baekhyun both in black leather with their arms around each other. Jongdae was smirking at the camera, while Baekhyun was biting his lip and staring the camera down with narrowed eyes.

**> >Kris: ** _I don’t know why they made me send this to you, other than that they said you’d understand. [image]_

**< <Minseok: ** _Tell them to stop being indecent and get back to work_

_They have shots to perfect_

_And I have an interview to do_

**> >Kris: ** _Yeah, I’m not passing that along_

_I’ll just give them ur number_

**< <Minseok: ** _krIS!!!_

_Don’t you dare_

_KRIS_

“I’m going to kill him,” Minseok muttered, locking his phone and tucking it away, turning his attention to the interview that was about to start. Luhan was giving him a dirty look from behind the cameras.

“Do I want to know?” Junmyeon whispered, leaning over and covering his mic as the cameras started rolling.

“Nah, just Kris being an idiot.” Minseok covered his own mic as he spoke, leaning over into Junmyeon’s space to whisper into his ear, and he could practically see the fanmade YouTube videos springing into existence as he did. “I’ll tell you later.”

Junmyeon leaned back and winked at him, playing it up for the cameras because they both knew how much a little bromance could sell a movie.

“I’ve got a script you should read,” Yixing told him on the phone later that day while he was eating lunch. “I’m sending it to Luhan so you can look at it on tour.”

“Oh yeah?” Minseok took a bite of his pasta. “Genre?”

“Another action film, less _Mission Impossible_ and more _The Man from U.N.C.L.E.”_

“So I need to be funny, too.”

Yixing hummed in consideration. “Why are you acting like you’re not funny? We both know you are.”

“I’m confirming that I’ll have to be funny while doing action scenes, that’s all.”

“Oh, I think they’ll be hiring a stunt team for this film. There’s a high-speed car chase and several intense fights that I, as your agent, am not letting you do.” There was the sound of keys clacking in the background, no doubt from Yixing responding to emails while he talked to Minseok.

“You know, I can do a lot of my own stunts.” Minseok paused to chew a mouthful of food. “I’m starting to think you don’t have faith in me, Yixing.”

“I have plenty of faith in you.” A pause. “I have less faith in directors and production, that’s all.”

Minseok considered his next question around another bite of food. “What company are they hiring for stunts yet, do they know?”

“Uh, the same group you worked with for _Can’t Bring Me Down_ , I think.” He sounded distracted and a bit harried. “Why?”

“No reason. Just curious.” He took a long drink of water. “And they want me for a lead role?”

“Yeah. It’s perfect for you.”

Minseok frowned at that. “That’s what you said about that role you put me up for with _Exodus,_ and I was passed over for someone else.”

Yixing cursed under his breath. “I still have no idea what happened with that. You _were_ perfect for that role; I’d locked you in, and then suddenly you were out.”

Minseok shrugged even though Yixing couldn’t see it. “Yeah, well, shit happens. I got _Artificial Love_ instead.”

“Yeah.” Yixing sounded like he wasn’t really listening to Minseok anymore. “Hey, listen, I’ve got to go. Say you’ll read the script?”

“I’ll read it.” He’d even read it as soon as Luhan gave it to him, and not put it off for a few weeks.

Yixing ended the call, and Minseok told himself he had no ulterior motives for looking at the script other than interest in the role Yixing said he’d be good for. It had nothing to do with the unread messages on his phone from the new group chat Baekhyun and Jongdae had initiated.

He opened their chat, spending the rest of his lunch firing off messages to them and smirking into his pasta.

**[best minjun bromance moments]**

251,493 views

1,245 Comments

**Kirbymyeon** 4 hours ago

Listen I know Junmyeon is married to Sehun but his friendship with Minseok is sO PURE I love it and honestly,,, I kinda ship them rip

_View 4 replies_

**wushudragon** 3 hours ago

DID U SEE THEIR DUMB FUCKIN LAUGHS AT 1:58 IM honestly so upset why are they so CUTE together ugh,,,this movie is gonna be so good I can’t waiiiiit

_View 17 replies_

**Mrs. Kim** 3 hours ago

Why is Junmyeon such a dORK he’s literally just,,,a mess

All the time

_View 23 replies_

**joy** 2 hours ago

awwwww they’re so cute!! I love their friendship you can tell they’re really close outside of acting

**Hide replies ^**

**xinhui** 1 hour ago

I knooooo gosh their friendship is really off the charts icb

 **Minnie’s smile** 1 hour ago

LOOK AT THEM UGGGGHHHH tbh if I didn’t know myeon was married I would ship them /so hard/

 **kittymin** 1 hour ago

the way myeon smiles when Minseok laughs at his stupid ass jokes ;-;

 **crazyfangirl** 1 hour ago

when they both look at each other and smile I jusdt jfdkalfjadf I’m screaming JUST KISS ALREADY

_View 27 replies_

**Minseok’s anne** 3 hours ago

Sometimes I still can’t believe how far they’ve both come. Kings shaping the industry ugh I love them

_View 42 replies_

_Load More Comments_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _I saw your interview on fallon!!_

_You looked so good_

**> >Jongdae: ** _he’s right you looked good. You good friends with Junmyeon?_

**< <Minseok:** _thank you! Junmyeon was in one of my first movies._

_We’re pretty close._

_I’m at dinner with him and his husband right now, actually_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _how fun!_

_you’re really fun to watch together! Your new movie must have been so fun to do!!_

**> >Jongdae: ** _do you have a new project yet?_

**< <Minseok: ** _I do. But I can’t say anything yet_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _when are you done with the press?? When are you coming back to la?_

**> >Jongdae: ** _lol easy baek_

“So, who’s the new flame?”

Minseok looked up from his phone to find Sehun leveling an inquiring gaze at him. “What?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow judgmentally. “You’ve been picking up your phone every time it buzzes, which has been thirteen times in the last ten minutes.” He elbowed Junmyeon who was sitting next to him. “We’ve only been here for twenty minutes, Min.”

Minseok coughed into his elbow and silenced his phone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You should see him in interviews.” Junmyeon was more focused on reading the menu than the conversation. “He’s always checking it between our shows, or in the car.” He set down his menu, shifting to talk directly to Sehun who was looking increasingly joyed with every word his husband spoke. Then again, Minseok had always known Sehun to be horrifically overjoyed at the suffering of others. “We were backstage at _Fallon_ last week and he was so busy texting whoever it was that’s got him preoccupied that he didn’t even notice when Jimmy came in to say hi.”

Junmyeon looked at Minseok pointedly. “I had to kick him.”

Sehun laughed gleefully, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. They’d reached the European leg of their press tour and as promised, they were all out to dinner with Sehun while they were in Paris. “So, who is it?” he asked Minseok.

“They’re—it’s nobody. Two of the stuntmen from the film I just wrapped.”

Sehun sat upright. _“_ _Two people?”_ he hissed, his eye widening before narrowing as he eyed Minseok appraisingly. “Nice. I didn’t know you had it in you.” His expression turned pensive. “Are you even open to poly relationships? Or just the occasional threesome?”

Junmyeon smacked him in the arm before addressing Minseok. “Did you actually sleep with them? Or are you just flirting because you’re bored on tour.”

Minseok felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “It’s nothing important, they’re just friends.” He looked at Sehun. “I’ve always been open to polyamorous relationships, but the opportunity arises so rarely—especially for someone like me—that it usually doesn’t come up.”

Sehun looked like he had several things to say about that, but the waiter came to take their orders before he could say anything. Once the waiter left, Sehun rounded on him. “So you _didn’t_ sleep with either of them?”

Minseok hesitated.

“Holy shit, you slept with them.” Junmyeon looked somewhere between impressed and worried. “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

No, no he wasn’t sure. “It’s fine.”

Sehun snorted. “Sure, okay.”

“How’s the modeling going?” Minseok redirected, breathing easier when Sehun let the subject change with nothing more than another eyebrow raise.

“It’s fine. I don’t like being away from Jun, though.”

Junmyeon smiled at him and laced their hands together on the table. “Only another week baby, then I’ll be back here with you until your shoot wraps.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and began gently teasing Junmyeon for his sentimentality, and Minseok felt a familiar ache as he watched them banter, so much love apparent between them. It was a feeling he was well acquainted with, this loneliness that was so acutely felt around others who had someone. He craved a companion to brighten his eyes the way Sehun did Junmyeon’s, and he knew that the only thing standing in his way was himself and his unmovable priorities.

But it seemed so much harder when he weighed the demands of his career against the demands of a relationship. He’d tried before, and every time it hadn’t worked. He wasn’t home enough, couldn’t _be_ there enough for the people he’d been with. It was difficult to balance his love of acting—something he was used to giving all of himself to—with suddenly needing to give less to work and more to someone else.

He’d gotten used to finding companionship for a night, here and there, to get by. And as his projects had come in faster than he could read them, and he got busier and busier it was easier to justify his decision to forgo commitment. He was busier than ever before, and if it hadn’t worked when he’d been less in demand, it certainly wouldn’t now. Baekhyun and Jongdae had simply been the most recent companions in his pattern.

But if it had been a one-night thing, why was he still thinking about them? Why was he texting them back, indulging their questions and playfully bantering with them? He was indulging them in the worst way because every time they made him laugh or brightened his mood after a grueling day answering the same questions, he felt fondness taking root alongside an increasing desire to see them again.

And he wasn’t sure what to do about that.

Once Minseok was back to his hotel room and away from Sehun and his judgmental eyebrows, he pulled out his phone, opening the messages from Baekhyun and Jongdae in their chat, scrolling through their constant chatter until he got to the most recent messages.

**> >Baekhyun: ** _Hey so, we were wondering if once you get back you wanted to go dancing with us_

**> >Jongdae: ** _you could probably use a night of unwinding after doing the media circus thing_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _when are u back? Next week?_

**> >Jongdae: ** _??_

**< <Minseok: ** _I’ll be back next week_

_And why are you both awake?? You should be asleep_

**> >Jongdae: ** _don’t worry about it_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _the set we’re on now has to do a bunch of stunt scenes at night, so we’re stuck working tonight_

**< <Minseok: ** _ah, I see. Make sure you rest well when you can_

_I’m going to bed, but we can discuss the possibility of going out later_

He plugged in his phone and took a quick shower, checking his messages to see agreements and goodnights from both Baekhyun and Jongdae, before crawling into bed. He still didn’t know what he wanted, or why he kept indulging them, but he wanted to see what, if anything, there was between them. If it was worth another look, or if once was enough.

And the only way to figure it out was to see them again.

“You look good,” Jongdae greeted as Minseok walked up to the club where they’d agreed to meet. He looked down at himself, stuffing his hands in his jeans so he wouldn’t be tempted to do something stupid like pull Baekhyun in and hug him tightly. He’d worn a comfortable pair of ripped black jeans, a simple long-sleeved shirt in an unassuming deep blue, with a black baseball cap pulled low over his eyes.

He wasn’t dressing to impress, he was dressed to blend in. It was habit after so long in the spotlight, and he smiled softly at Jongdae. “I look fine, for someone that has to blend in, but thank you.” He took them both in. They weren’t dressed as nicely as they had been at the wrap party, but they were both in dark wash jeans with flattering sweaters in neutral tones. “You both look very nice, though.” He wanted to curl up on the couch with them and watch movies, and that was a dangerous train of thought.

This was the first time he’d seen them in three weeks, and it was slightly terrifying to realize that his desire for them hadn’t diminished at all.

“Shall we go in?” he asked, mostly to avoid thinking about how much he wanted to press Baekhyun against a wall and kiss him.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Baekhyun murmured as he passed Minseok to walk into the club, his fingertips grazing the back of Minseok’s hand.

Minseok steeled himself and followed them into the club.

He paid the cover charge to get into the club, much to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s protestations. But he brooked no arguments and paid before they could do anything about it. They’d already had to settle for a less popular bar to avoid Minseok being recognized, so it was the least he could do.

“But we invited you out,” Jongdae muttered, sliding into a free space at the bar.

“Stop,” Minseok commanded, catching the attention of the bartender. “I want to do this.” He ordered them a round of shots, opening a tab on his card for the night.

If he had his way, and he usually did, they weren’t going to pay for a thing tonight.

“How drunk are you trying to get us?” Baekhyun was eyeing the shots the bartender had set in front of them with trepidation.

Jongdae reached for one and threw it back, hissing at the burn. “Baek’s a bit of a lightweight.”

Minseok looked at Baekhyun. “Oh?”

“I’ll be fine with one or two of these, but don’t let me drink any more. I get pretty unbearable when I’m drunk, and I’d like to avoid that tonight.” He grimaced and swallowed the shot.

Minseok hummed and studied them both closely, mulling over the implication behind Baekhyun’s words. “Trying to impress me?”

Baekhyun choked while Jongdae laughed at him. “And if we are?” Baekhyun shot back, a tad defensive.

Minseok considered his words carefully, making sure he wanted to speak these particular words aloud so soon. “You don’t have to,” he replied lowly, watching them closely for their reactions to his words. Baekhyun looked disappointed, Jongdae confused. “I wouldn’t have agreed to come out with you,” he continued, “if you hadn’t impressed me already.”

Time had gone by, and still Minseok was stuck on them. He couldn’t seem to shake the bright of Baekhyun’s smile from his memory, or the way Jongdae’s laugh made him feel light and happy. As much as he knew he probably shouldn’t, he couldn’t help himself from wanting to get to know them more.

“Well,” Jongdae said, recovering first. They had both been adorably shocked. “That’s good to know.”

“Mmm.” Minseok hid his satisfied smile behind his shot as Baekhyun’s gaze on him turned heavy and determined. He signaled the bartender for another round, watching Baekhyun’s pretty fingers tap a mindless rhythm on the bar top.

Baekhyun picked up his second shot the moment it was set in front of them and downed it quickly. “Come on, let’s dance.” He impatiently waited for Minseok and Jongdae to finish their second round before pulling them both into the crowd.

“He gets bossy when he’s drunk,” Jongdae spoke into his ear over the music, pressing up against Minseok’s back as they followed Baekhyun. “That, and handsy.”

Minseok turned his head as they wove through the crowd to reply over his shoulder. Jongdae’s nose brushed against his cheek. “And you? What are you like when you get tipsy?”

Jongdae’s hands settled on his hips. “Insistent.” His teeth nipped lightly at Minseok’s ear before he danced away quickly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and spinning him before pulling him closer.

Minseok watched them for a moment until Baekhyun’s burning gaze drew him closer, crowding Baekhyun into Jongdae’s chest as they all started moving to the music. Somehow, Minseok didn’t expect them to be as good of dancers as they were, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. As graceful and skilled as they both were, it made sense that it translated well to the dance floor. 

He was suffering for it, though.

Baekhyun rolled his hips back into Minseok with the kind of ease that suggested he’d found many a bedmate that way, and Minseok suddenly had vivid flashbacks to what it felt like to be _inside_ Baekhyun as he rolled his hips back and—

Minseok put his hands firmly on Baekhyun’s hips, shifting the direction until he was grinding on Jongdae’s thigh instead of against Minseok’s dick. As out of the way as this bar was, there was still a chance someone would recognize him, and he didn’t need pictures of him grinding with two other men all over a spread in _People._

Luhan would _murder_ him.

Jongdae’s hands skimmed over the backs of his hands, fingers teasing gently at the skin of his wrists as he pressed closer to Baekhyun. Jongdae nosed at the side of Baekhyun’s neck, looking at Minseok from under his lashes as he made Baekhyun shiver between them.

Minseok managed to keep it together for the next few songs, but between Baekhyun’s hips and Jongdae’s inviting looks, it was hard to remember why he needed to resist their pull. It had been a long time since _anyone_ tried this hard to seduce him a _second_ time, never mind two people.

There was a lull in the music as the DJs changed, and Minseok gave into the need to have _one of_ them closer as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him back against his chest. He hooked his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder to talk to Jongdae, asking them about their lives since he’d last seen them. 

“We’ve both been doing some small things for a movie releasing next year sometime,” Jongdae explained as Baekhyun played with Minseok’s fingers on his stomach. “And then Baekhyun does double stuff for a TV show while I’ve been working with Kris on his next movie.”

“Pretty normal for us, all things considered,” Baekhyun finished. He let his head rest on Minseok’s shoulder. “I’m thirsty, can we get some water?”

“Sure, baby.” The endearment slipped before Minseok could stop it, but Baekhyun was _so_ soft and cuddly, clingier after two shots like Jongdae had said he’d be, and Minseok couldn’t quite stop himself from grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and leading him back to the bar, Jongdae following.

He got water for Baekhyun while Jongdae ordered a beer, leaning against the bar as he drank from it slowly. Baekhyun drank down his water quickly, leaning into Jongdae and resting his head on his shoulder once he was done, Jongdae’s arm coming around his waist. It was all easy, indicating that they were often that touchy with each other, and considering the lengths they’d gone to when they’d first seduced them, casual intimacy was nothing unusual for them.

“We missed you,” Baekhyun blurted suddenly, his cheeks flushing as Minseok looked at him sharply, surprised. He caught the slight widening of Jongdae’s eyes at Baekhyun’s statement, and the way Baekhyun flinched as Jongdae pinched his waist. “We did.” Baekhyun was sulking now, pouting at Jongdae before turning sad eyes on Minseok.

“I—” he hesitated, not actually sure how he wanted to respond. “I need to go to the restroom; I’ll be right back.” He turned around before either could protest and walked to the back corner of the club, down the secluded hallway and into the bathroom.

It wasn’t that Baekhyun’s admission had surprised him, per se. He’d hinted as much in their group chat when they’d been talking the whole last week of Minseok’s press tour but picking up a hint and having it directly confirmed were two different things.

And if he were being completely honest with himself—and pushing aside how ferociously he’d tried to forget about them after the wrap party—he could admit that he’d wanted to see them both again. Going from seeing them often on set and talking with them here and here through the week, to not seeing them at all, had made him realize how much he’d enjoyed their smiles and banter. When he was honest with himself, he could admit that he liked them too much to just forget about them and move on.

That was ultimately why he was here with them tonight, wasn’t it? No matter what other excuses he’d told himself to get here tonight, that was the real reason.

He washed his hands, his mind a little clearer. And now that he had an idea that Baekhyun and Jongdae possibly wanted something more than friendship from him, it was easier to give in to his own desire to explore his options with them. Easier to see where things might go with them.

He dried his hands and walked out, balking when he immediately came face to face with an anxious looking Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun rushed to explain, before Minseok could so much as take a breath. “I don’t know why I said that earlier, and I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” He wrung his hands together nervously. Behind him, Jongdae was watching their exchange with an indecipherable expression.

Minseok looked both directions, making sure the hallway was clear, before stepping closer to Baekhyun. “It’s okay, I’m not upset.” He looped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, his other hand going to his jaw to pull him in for a kiss.

Baekhyun gasped in surprise before going deliciously lax in his hold, melting against Minseok as he returned the kiss, sighing against his lips. It felt _so good,_ to kiss Baekhyun, to spin them around and press him into the wall. The kiss turned deep and sensual quickly, Baekhyun nipping and teasing at his lips and tongue every chance he got.

Minseok felt Jongdae’s hands settle at his hips, his lips at his neck, and that was what snapped Minseok out of the spell Baekhyun had him under. He broke off his kiss with Baekhyun, stepping away and shaking off Jongdae. “I can’t, not here.” He took a deep breath and adjusted his hat.

Baekhyun’s head fell back against the wall. He was panting slightly, his cheeks flushed, his posture relaxed and begging Minseok to pick up where they left off.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jongdae asked from behind him, and Minseok turned so he could address them both.

“I missed you both too, but I can’t do things like this in public.” He felt terrible, and this was why relationships didn’t work with him. Too much scrutiny in public.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun soothed softly, placing a hand on Minseok’s arm. “We understand.” He shrugged. “I’m probably a little too tipsy to do anything tonight anyway.”

Minseok felt some of his guilt ease at Baekhyun’s easy understanding. He looked at Jongdae, who nodded. “It’s fine, Minseok. We can call it for the night, no worries.”

Minseok nodded, still feeling awful. He’d been the one to kiss Baekhyun, to lead them all to a place they couldn’t go. “Let me take you to dinner,” he said impulsively. “Both of you.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun agreed immediately, moving forward and clinging onto Jongdae, who nodded his own agreement.

“We’ll let you know when we’re free,” Jongdae supplied as Baekhyun nodded lazily in agreement. He jostled his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Minseok hummed in agreement. “Yeah, let’s call it a night.” He reached out, placing a hand on Jongdae’s arm to keep him from leaving. The hallway was still clear. “I’m going to say goodbye to you both here, before we step outside.” He moved closer to them both, leaning in to place a gentle, lingering kiss to Jongdae’s lips before kissing Baekhyun softly on the cheek.

They both looked a little dazed as he pulled away.

“Come on, I’ll walk you both out.” He led them both out of the club once he’d closed out his tab, ushering them through the crowd and out the front doors, which was his first mistake.

All things considered, he should have been expecting it, the cameras flashing when he stepped out of the club, but for some reason he hadn’t been, and the horror of Baekhyun and Jongdae being exposed to the paparazzi made everything worse.

They were in the film industry, sure, but they weren’t used to this shit like he was. He was quick to step in front of them, let the cameras focus on him more than who he was with, trying to shield them as much as possible while working his way down the street to where he’d parked.

And the immediate barrage of questions directed at both him and Baekhyun and Jongdae was not welcome.

“Minseok! Who are you here with?”

“Are they friends? What’re their names?”

“Who are you and how do you know Minseok?” One overenthusiastic paparazzi shoved his camera directly in Baekhyun and Jongdae’s faces, managing to get a photo of their shocked expressions before Minseok could maneuver himself between them and the madness.

“We have no comment,” Minseok said, loud enough for most of the paparazzi to hear, before starting to lead them away. His words, of course, only increased the volume and frequency of the questions, and he found himself having to gently but firmly fend off more cameras. This, he was used to. But he knew that Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t.

“Did either of you drive?” he asked Jongdae quietly, continuing to fend off cameras. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide with surprise, faint traces of panic lingering on his face, and Minseok felt more guilt settle in his gut. This wasn’t how this night should have ended.

“We took a cab here,” Jongdae replied, tucking Baekhyun more securely under his arm. Jongdae hid it well, but Minseok could see how scared he was, and facing down a hoard of photographers who were much to close and personal was something that neither of them had ever done.

He focused on getting through the crowd and to his car, pushing aside how truly terrible and upset he was that this has happened in favor of getting them to safety. But it was slow going, pressing through the mass of cameras and people. He could hear Baekhyun’s breathing pick up, and Jongdae was beginning to mutter under his breath.

They finally reached his car a minute later, and Minseok quickly unlocked his car as they drew near. “Get in, I’ll take you home.”

Thankfully the flashes stopped once they were all inside his car, his windows too tinted for them to get any pictures this time of night.

“I somehow forgot you were famous,” Baekhyun whispered, once they were on their way, the car silent up until he’d spoken. “That was insane.”

Minseok bit his lip as the guilt of subjecting them to that hit him full force. “I completely understand if you don’t want to go to dinner. Hopefully that won’t happen again, but it’s always a possibility.” He drove for a moment, the quiet unbroken. “I try to keep my friends out of the press, but sometimes it can’t be helped.”

He checked the rearview mirror, catching them looking at one another, conversing silently. “It’s okay,” Jongdae said finally. “We still want to go to dinner, if you do.”

“We like you too much not to,” Baekhyun added quietly, his eyes locking with Minseok’s in the mirror.

Warmth bloomed in Minseok’s chest, and he focused back on the road.

** Minseok Kim Spotted at Club in Downtown LA! **

Everyone’s favorite action star was spotted leaving a club late last night with two friends. Sources say they were just out dancing, but we can’t help but wonder if any sparks flew! This isn’t the first time we’ve seen Minseok out with friends, and the normally reclusive actor seems to be appearing quite frequently with…

Read More

Minseok King  
@minseokscheekies

Okay not that I don’t like, love getting new Minseok updates but isn’t this a little invasive??

❤ 18 8:25 PM • October 2, 2019

1K people are talking about this

Han  
@hanrenx

Wow e!news rly out here spewing more creepily invasive shit huh? Let the man breathe like fuck

❤ 8 8:32 PM • October 2, 2019

1K people are talking about this

junmyeon's girl  
@kimfan

Okay yeah this is creepy af and paparazzi need to stop but also,,,Minseok having friends!! He hangs out with!!!! I’m so happy for him

❤ 6 8:35 PM • October 2, 2019

1K people are talking about this

kris hot  
@xiaowu

Wait *squints* aren’t those the same guys he went to breakfast with a few weeks ago??

❤ 10 8:40 PM • October 2, 2019

1K people are talking about this

Minseok King  
@minseokscheekies

replying to  @xiaowu

omg ur right!!! They totally are hey @xiaowu @minseokstinyteef @chipmunkcutie

❤ 9 8:42 PM • October 2, 2019

2 people are talking about this

minseok pointy teef  
@minseokstinyteef

replying to  @minseokscheekies

What the fuuuuuck I’ve never seen Minseok actually /doing/ things with ppl outside of like,,,awards shows or press or smthn

❤ 4 8:43 PM • October 2, 2019

2 people are talking about this

mrs. kim  
@chipmunkcutie

replying to  @minseokstinyteef

Holy shit do we dare,,,ship it????

❤ 5 8:43 PM • October 2, 2019

2 people are talking about this

kris hot  
@xiaowu

replying to  @chipmunkcutie

Well,,,fuck. Guess I have to be a fan of whoever the hell Jongdae and Baekhyun are now

❤ 10 8:44 PM • October 2, 2019

15 people are talking about this

Minseok woke up to Luhan screeching, “What the _hell_ were you thinking?” and slapping a magazine onto his bed.

Minseok groaned through the pain of not getting enough sleep and blearily sat up. “What?”

Luhan pointed at the paper. “You were spotted, and just in time to make the cover of _US Weekly_. Minseok since when do you do stuff like go clubbing??” He flipped to a page in the magazine, pointing to a picture of him with Jongdae and Baekhyun. “And since when do you go clubbing with _friends?”_

Minseok yawned, then leaned forward to take a closer look at the pictures of him in the article. “I regret giving you the code into my house.” Sure enough, it was clearly him in the photo, even though the hat did a good job of making him less noticeable. And despite his best efforts, Jongdae and Baekhyun were definitely visible in the background.

“I’m your publicist,” Luhan defended. “If I can’t get into your house whenever I need to then what’s the point.” He scowled down at Minseok and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. “And answer my questions. Who are they?”

“Okay, first of all, they’re just friends.” Fuck, it was so obvious he was protecting Jongdae and Baekhyun, and he could see in the photo the way his arm was around them both as he’d ushered them into the car. “Second of all, just because I don’t mention them to you doesn’t mean I don’t have friends.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “How bad is this, realistically speaking?”

Luhan scowled at him. “It’s nothing to worry about if they’re really just friends.” He pinned Minseok with a searching gaze. “But I’ve been your publicist for a long time, Min, and I know you too well to think that they’re ‘just friends’.”

Minseok quickly weighed the pros and cons of lying to Luhan. “I’m interested in both of them.” The only times he’d ever gotten close to trouble with his image were times when he didn’t tell Luhan the full truth. Better for him to know, Minseok figured. “I slept with them the night of the wrap party, and last night was the first I’d seen them since then.”

Luhan blinked at him, nonplussed. “Okay, I’ve dealt with worse.” He crossed his arms, and Minseok noticed for the first time that he was wearing sweats and a hoodie.

“Did you get out of bed just to wake me up with this?”

“Of fucking course I did. If I’m going to get a call from _US Weekly_ at six this morning asking if you had a comment on their article you bet your ass I’m waking you up too.”

“How considerate.” Minseok threw his covers—and the tabloid—aside. “Well, since you’re here, I’ll make us breakfast.”

Luhan followed him out of his room, and Minseok wasn’t surprised to see Luhan already typing away on his phone. “By the time you have breakfast finished I’ll have protocols up and possible spins for when everything goes to shit.”

“Great.” Minseok loved Luhan. He was a good friend and an even better publicist, but sometimes his lack of faith in Minseok’s ability to _handle_ his own life was frustrating. “I look forward to it.”

“Don’t burn my eggs,” Luhan hummed, opening his laptop on the spacious counter and beginning to type.

Minseok didn’t burn his eggs, but he may have over salted them. Just a tad.

Minseok told himself that the reason he was taking Baekhyun and Jongdae out was in large part to apologize for what happened at the club, even though they had both insisted that he didn’t need to say sorry.

But he still felt awful, and he needed to do _something_ to assuage his guilt over the whole incident. He resolutely ignored the voice in his mind that said the best thing he could do for Baekhyun and Jongdae was to leave them alone.

He made sure the place he wanted to go was discrete enough that a repeat of the other night wouldn’t happen, and once he had found something suitable, he texted the chat to let them know when he would be picking them up. He still wasn’t sure about it, though.

He almost backed out at the last moment, but he knew if he did, he would regret not giving whatever was between them a chance, even if he had no idea how he could possibly make something work.

He drove his most inconspicuous car to pick them up, hoping to avoid detection from the press. It seemed to work, as he was able to get into their building without hearing the familiar shutter of a lens or the shout of a reporter. He took a deep breath once he got to their door, calming himself and reminding his racing heart that this was an apology dinner, nothing more.

It was Baekhyun who opened the door, a few moments after he knocked, and the smile Minseok received in greeting made his heart flip. “Hi!” Baekhyun motioned him inside. “Come in, Jongdae isn’t quite ready yet.”

Minseok slowly stepped inside, brushing past Baekhyun as he did. Their apartment was nice, roomy enough for two people, but modest enough that they could easily manage it. It was clean, tidy, and comfortably lived in. He looked over at Baekhyun, who was watching him survey what he could see of their apartment. “How are you today, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun smiled at him softly, running a hand through his sandy hair. “I’m fine. I didn’t work today, so this is the first I’ve been out.” He looked comfortably cute again, a pair of dark jeans and a cream turtleneck, a black blazer over his sweater.

“That sounds like a nice day.” Minseok stepped closer, running his fingers down the lapel of Baekhyun’s blazer, watching his chest hitch slightly. “You look nice tonight.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun’s voice was light and breathy, his eyes widening as Minseok stepped closer still. “So do you.”

Minseok found his gaze stuck on Baekhyun’s mouth, the soft curve of his lips, and faced the overwhelming urge to kiss them, to pull Baekhyun close and feel him shiver as he licked into his mouth.

“Am I interrupting something?” Jongdae’s voice floated through the haze of his thoughts, pulling his focus away from Baekhyun enough to step away slightly. He took a deep breath, glad for the interruption.

As much as he wanted to have his way with both of them, he needed to have a conversation with them first. “No, not at all.” He directed his attention on Jongdae fully, taking in his appearance. He had swept his hair out of his eyes to devastating effect, wearing a simple red v-neck, black jeans and a black leather jacket. “You look great, Jongdae.”

Jongdae smirked. “I know. Thank you.” He gestured at the door. “Shall we?”

Minseok fought down the urge to pin Jongdae down and wipe the smirk off his face. It wasn’t right, yet, but maybe if the conversation they needed to have went well… “All right, let’s go then.” He ushered Baekhyun out first, letting Jongdae lock up behind them.

“Minseok, this is _really_ nice,” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes wide as he took in the restaurant around them. He had taken them somewhere outside of central L.A. to decrease the chance of being spotted by fans. “I don’t feel fancy enough to be here.”

“Hush,” Minseok soothed, brushing his hand briefly across Baekhyun’s where it was resting on the table between them. “You look stunning, both of you.” He’d had the hostess seat them at a small square table where they could face each other, Minseok between them. “You belong here as much as anyone else here.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders relaxed, and he smiled at Minseok softly. “Okay.”

“Have you been here before?” Jongdae asked, opening the menu. “What would you recommend?” he asked as Minseok nodded in confirmation.

By the time their waitress came with the wine list, Minseok was able to put in their orders as well, and once their wine had been poured a comfortable silence fell.

“I need to talk with both of you,” Minseok began, taking a careful sip of his wine.

Baekhyun looked slightly surprised, eyes widening, while Jongdae nodded. “I figured this was coming.”

“Oh?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

He watched as Baekhyun and Jongdae traded looks across the table. “We both like you,” Baekhyun ventured, “and we wouldn’t mind a repeat of what happened at the wrap party.” He bit his lip, appearing uncertain. Minseok gestured for him to continue. “It seems to us that you also want that.”

Minseok nodded. “You are correct. I also like both of you.”

Jongdae frowned slightly. “You don’t have to like, butter us up then. We’ve already fucked.”

Minseok opened his mouth, then closed it as their waitress approached with their food. Once she was gone, he leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice. “Well, it was a good fuck.” Minseok replied, pulling on his training to appear unaffected. “I’m merely showing my appreciation.” He paused, then added, “and apologizing for the other night, which I do feel badly about.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae traded a glance. “Well, since we all agree that we liked it, maybe we should do it again sometime,” Baekhyun replied, voice dropping a bit lower so his comment went unheard by anyone around them, lost to the soft hum of the restaurant.

“It’s important that you both understand: I don’t have time for anything more committed.” He fought to remain unreadable as they both looked at him intently. This was the crux of the issue. He didn’t know how receptive they would be to something casual and sporadic. His schedule was relaxed now, but it wouldn’t always be that way.

“I’m sure we could work something out if you keep taking us out to nice dinners and started, like, buying us stuff,” Jongdae said with a wink, his foot brushing against Minseok’s under the table.

“I—what?” Minseok was genuinely surprised. Of all the responses he had expected, that wasn’t it.

Baekhyun leaned across the table and slapped Jongdae on the shoulder. _“_ _Jongdae.”_

Jongdae laughed, unruffled. “What? He would probably try to spoil us anyway, I’m just putting it out there upfront.” He looked at Minseok. “Neither of us have that much time for commitment either.” He shrugged. “Our lives revolve too much around sets and filming to consistently be there for someone else, and every time we’ve tried with each other we face the same challenges. But,” he paused to take a bite of his food, continuing after he swallowed, “if all we’re doing is meeting you for occasional dates or whatever,” he glanced at Baekhyun, “I think that could work for us.”

“We could be your dates to events, if you need them, or things like that.” Baekhyun’s cheeks were a little pink, from wine or embarrassment Minseok wasn’t sure.

“And if you wanted to spoil us, well, we won’t complain.” Jongdae’s eyes glinted mischievously. “At least I won’t.” He glanced at Baekhyun, who was now hiding his face in his hands. “But we can keep things fluid until we figure out a system that works.”

Minseok took a bite and chewed slowly to give himself more time to think. He took a measured sip of wine. “Are you angling to be sugar babies?” He couldn’t quite believe what he was asking. He’d never even thought about it, but that’s what it _sounded_ like.

 _“_ _Jongdae_ is,” Baekhyun said emphatically. “I suggested no such thing.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re against it?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, presumably to agree, before he closed it, his face flushing a bit more. “I didn’t say that, either,” he mumbled, looking back down at his food.

Jongdae smirked and looked at Minseok from the corner of his eye. “Well?”

It was something to consider, and Minseok leaned back in his seat as he pondered. What Jongdae was suggesting wasn’t really any different than what they’d been doing already, and it _would_ be convenient.

Luhan was going to kill him, though.

“What if one of us gets attached?” Minseok stretched his legs in front of him, unsurprised when both Baekhyun and Jongdae tangled their legs with his. “I don’t get attached often.”

He watched them trade another glance. “I don’t think we need to worry about that,” Baekhyun finally said, resting an elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand, smiling softly at Minseok. “We all work too much, and love what we do.”

“So, we’re giving this a shot?” Jongdae confirmed, focusing on Minseok.

A flurry of excitement rushed through Minseok. “If that’s what you both want, then I’m willing to try.” He waited for them both to nod at him. “Okay, then it’s settled.” He smiled softly, his grin widening when he felt Baekhyun’s foot slide up the inside of his calf.

After a moment of silence, Jongdae added, “Not gonna lie, we kind of thought sugaring was your thing, what with you refusing to let us pay for anything when we were with you.” He shrugged, nonchalant. “We talked about it after the club and figured that must be it.”

Minseok choked on his wine as the waitress placed their bill on the table, avoiding their smug looks as he quickly slipped his card in the fold and handed it back to her.

He was suddenly unsure as to what exactly he’d just gotten himself into.

Minseok took them home after dinner.

He had an early morning the next day, and he wanted to let their conversation settle for a few days before they jumped back into bed with each other. He didn’t want to push things too quickly. He told himself it had nothing to do with how much he already liked them, that it was simply out of consideration. Nothing more.

“Thank you for dinner,” Baekhyun said while Jongdae unlocked the door to their apartment. He slid his hand into Minseok’s, squeezing softly. “I had a really nice time.”

Jongdae turned around, the door swinging open behind him. “Yes, thank you.” He stepped closer and kissed Minseok softly on the cheek before looping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, starting to pull him back into their apartment. “We’ll let you get home so you can get to bed.”

Baekhyun didn’t let go of his hand, tugging gently. Minseok swayed forward on his feet, so, _so_ tempted. He bit his lip, pretending not to hear Baekhyun’s triumphant hum as he stepped over the threshold and gently closed the door behind him. “I want to give you both a proper goodnight kiss, is that alright?”

Jongdae looked pleasantly surprised. “Of course.” He came easily when Minseok reached out and cupped his face with his free hand, drawing him in gently.

Up until this moment, Minseok hadn’t had a chance to really kiss either of them. All their other kisses had been rushed, or with the intent to lead somewhere else, but Minseok didn’t want that to be the case this time. He kissed Jongdae slowly, tugging at his lips teasingly until Jongdae was pressing forward insistently, whining softly in the back of his throat.

He carefully eased his way into Jongdae’s mouth, exploring the way his tongue felt as it tangled with his own, tracing the shape of his teeth and learning what exactly made Jongdae melt. Baekhyun’s fingers laced between his own, and he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, trapping Baekhyun’s hand behind his back as he pulled him closer. He felt Baekhyun’s head settle on his shoulder as he continued to take Jongdae apart piece by piece with his mouth.

Jongdae grasped at his shirt with one hand, tugging Minseok closer insistently as he tried to take control of the kiss, his lips growing more insistent under Minseok’s. “Easy,” Minseok murmured, purposely slowing the kiss and winding it down before either of them could get too worked up. “I’m not trying to start something tonight.”

Jongdae pouted as he pulled away. “I know.” He darted forward, stealing another short kiss before releasing Minseok’s shirt and taking a step back. Jongdae’s other hand was clasped tightly in Baekhyun’s hand, and Minseok used his free hand to guide Baekhyun’s head off his shoulder so he could kiss him properly, too.

Kissing Jongdae had been like watching a summer storm roll in. A building, humming electricity surrounding every movement and each breath filled with anticipation as he’d explored the feeling of Jongdae’s lips against his, like at any moment the storm would hit and Minseok would be swept away by the power of it. But kissing Baekhyun was nothing like that.

Where Jongdae had been sharp bursts of electricity, Baekhyun was soft, easy, and tender. Kissing Baekhyun was like waking up to morning sunlight, such a natural warmth behind every gentle nip he gave Minseok’s bottom lip as they kissed. Minseok walked Baekhyun back steadily until Baekhyun was pinned against the wall of the entry, deepening the kiss languidly as he dipped his tongue between Baekhyun’s lips, feeling him out.

It was like sinking into a pile of blankets fresh from the dryer. Kissing Baekhyun was effortless, simple, and _deliciously_ indulgent. Baekhyun arched against him, one hand still trapped with Minseok’s behind his back, and Minseok pressed a thigh between Baekhyun’s legs as their kiss slowly picked up in intensity.

Baekhyun whimpered softly as Minseok tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, their breathing picking up, and he should really pull away like he had with Jongdae, before things escalated too much. Except then Jongdae was at his back, pressing him in closer to Baekhyun, and he reveled in the gasp that slipped from Baekhyun’s lips as his thigh put pressure right where Baekhyun was hardening.

Minseok _should_ back away, except now Jongdae’s lips were at his neck, working up to his ear, and Minseok swallowed Baekhyun’s moan with a kiss instead. Minseok let the hand cupping Baekhyun’s face slide down his arm, unsurprised to find that Jongdae and Baekhyun were still holding hands, their arms caging him in on one side. He squeezed their clasped hands, making them both hum happily, before placing his hand on Baekhyun’s hip, encouraging the slow roll of his hips against Minseok’s thigh.

Jongdae’s free hand went to Minseok’s hip, as he slowly began to roll his hips against Minseok’s ass, and having them _both_ grinding against him was more intense than he realized it would be. His kiss with Baekhyun was getting sloppier as Baekhyun focused more on riding Minseok’s thigh than kissing him back, and Minseok shifted his attention to Baekhyun’s neck to give himself a second to think.

They needed to stop.

He pulled away, using his hand on Baekhyun’s hip to keep him from chasing Minseok as he stepped back, putting space between them. He took a deep breath as Jongdae stepped away too, coming around Minseok to look at him.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked as Baekhyun’s breathing slowed. “Minseok?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, smiling tightly. “This isn’t how I wanted this night to end, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun bit his lip, hesitation shadowing his features. “Did I do—”

“You did nothing wrong,” Minseok soothed, stepping in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “But you both deserve better than getting off in a rush. I want to take my time with each of you.” He shifted his gaze to Jongdae, leaning in to kiss him gently too. “I’m going to go home now, but I’ll talk to you both later.”

Disappointment and worry were written all over Baekhyun and Jongdae’s expressions, but they smiled at him nonetheless. “Drive safely,” Baekhyun whispered, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck as he clung to him for a moment longer.

Minseok pressed a kiss into his neck, feeling Baekhyun shiver in his arms. “I’ll talk to you both later,” he assured again, hugging Jongdae and running a hand through his silky locks. When he stepped away, the disappointment and worry had vanished, and they were both giving him fond smiles.

He closed the door gently behind him as he left, wondering if he’d done the right thing in stopping them. He hadn’t wanted to. He _wanted_ them, but he also wanted to treat them better than that, give them his full time and attention, have them stretched out beneath him and writhing as he spent hours taking them apart.

He wanted it to be _good_ , not rushed and sloppy. He hated sloppy. No, he could wait until he had the time to do things properly. Tonight had been good, and the next time would be even better. There was no need to rush, they had time.

Minseok got into his car, a smile clinging to his lips, and drove home.

**I think I saw Minseok on a date**

u/somegirl421  2hr

**[Discussion]**

Okay before anyone comes after me here’s the story: I’m a waitress at a pretty high end restaurant and occasionally we _do_ get famous people in for dinners, etc. And I normally wouldn’t say anything because honestly I don’t really care, but listen y’all Minseok was SO NICE that I really started paying attention to his table as I was handling my other tables and. He was with two other men right? So at first I thought it was some sort of business dinner.

Until one of the guys he was with winked at Minseok across the table and like, started playing footsie with him. Which is when I started /really/ paying attention because I couldn’t figure out why Minseok would be out with two people if he was seeing one of them and then it hit me.

I think he was on a date…with both of them. Obviously I’m a fan of Minseok and I like his movies and I think he’s a great person, and I swear I respect his privacy (which is why I’m not selling this to a tabloid or something because they can rot tbh), but for all I know it was just some guy that _looked_ like famous actor Minseok Kim (it wasn’t. I’m positive it was him).

Oh…and guys, he tips _really well._

Best comments:

kimfangirl  1hr

So…you’re saying that not only was Minseok on a date, but he was on a date with _two men?_ Yeah right. I’m pretty sure he’s straight, and seriously if you think he’s poly you’re just wrong

Jewels  1hr

+kimfangirl obviously you’re allowed to have your own opinions on things, but I think it’s dangerous to assume anything about someone you don’t know. Yes, a lot of his life is public, but we see what he wants us to see. I’m certain there’s plenty we’ll never know about him, and I’m fine with that, but let’s not just _assume_ things about him that we don’t know.

mermanseok  1hr

Wow the locals sure get pressed abt the strangest things huh? Chill guys, it’s not that deep

hanrenx  1hr

Okay listen it’s probably just a misunderstanding or misreading of the situation on the part of op, but can you imagine if Minseok was actually poly??? Ugh my heart she’s fragile

Mercedes  1hr

Man, woman, nb, I don’t care who he dates as long as he’s happy.

Minseok was too busy in the following days to do much more than respond to the messages Baekhyun and Jongdae sent to him, and even then, his replies were sporadic. He had accepted the role that had been offered to him for the script Yixing had sent him during press tour, but it was already shaping up to be a demanding one.

He spent a lot of his time working through his lines while doing whatever PR thing Luhan bothered him with, and before he realized an entire week had passed him by. He _missed_ them. It was subtle, his longing, but it was there, and he felt bad that he didn’t have the time to take them out.

He also didn’t understand why he had such intense feelings when he hadn’t known them for so long, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the way Baekhyun’s smile stuck in his mind, or Jongdae’s laugh echoed in his ears.

They kept insisting it was fine that he wasn’t around as much, that they were both busy too and understood his distance, but the feeling of needing to do more persisted. He wanted to do something, small enough that it would not be overwhelming, to show he was thinking about them.

The next time he took a break from memorizing lines he opened his laptop, going directly to his favorite clothing websites and opening a few tabs of flower shops that delivered in the area where they lived. After that, he settled on gifts easily. A single bouquet of wild flowers and scarves for each of them.

It was beginning to dip down in temperature, and even though LA didn’t get too cold, Baekhyun and Jongdae were often on set in other parts of the country or world, and everyone needed a good scarf. A blue cashmere scarf for Baekhyun and one in rich green for Jongdae was enough for him to feel satisfied. It was enough to show them he was thinking about them even if he couldn’t devote more than a few minutes on the internet to them right then. He had everything shipped to their address before he opened their chat.

**< <Minseok: ** _I have a little something coming your way_

_Make sure one of you is home three days from now_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _!!! Minseok! What did you do?_

_Don’t you have lines to memorize?_

**> >Jongdae: ** _Oh? I’ll make sure one of us is home, don’t worry._

_What did you get us?_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _You really shouldn’t have!_

_…also, when can we see you again?_

Minseok smirked at the influx of messages, enjoying their reactions. He pondered Baekhyun’s question, mentally sorting through his schedule and trying to find enough time to fit some amount of facetime in with them.

The most he had time for in the next week was maybe a quick cup of coffee, but that didn’t feel like enough. He wanted _alone time_ with them, but it would have to wait.

**< <Minseok: ** _I don’t have much time the rest of this week_

_But I could go for coffee?_

**> >Jongdae: ** _We can do coffee! Does Wednesday afternoon work?_

**< <Minseok: ** _Yeah, I’ll free up a few hours_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _!!! I’m excited_

**> >Jongdae: ** _Cute_

**< <Minseok: ** _Cute_

The coffee shop he went to usually was local, a bit out of the way, and very used to his presence. Hopefully it was enough that the employees or other regulars wouldn’t think much of him getting coffee with friends. He put a lot of faith in the loyalty of people who knew him a bit better than the average resident.

He was early—only by a few minutes—and secured a table in the back tucked away from the door. As much as he trusted the people here, his cautionary habits were too deeply ingrained in him to be reckless.

After a minute or two of waiting, he spotted Jongdae rushing into the shop, looking around briefly before finding him and making his way over to the table.

“Hi, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Jongdae greeted, a bit breathless. He sat down across from Minseok. “Baekhyun can’t make it; he got called to set unexpectedly an hour ago.”

Minseok reached out and brushed a strand of hair off Jongdae’s forehead from where it had fallen from its styling. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m glad you’re here though, and you’re not late.” He let his fingertips brush lightly against Jongdae’s cheekbones, giving him a soft smile. “It’ll just be the two of us, then.”

Jongdae grinned, catching Minseok’s hand before he could withdraw it entirely and squeezed it briefly before letting it go. “He feels awful about not being able to come. He was so excited to see you again. He’s going to mope about it for the rest of the week.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Minseok mused, winking at Jongdae. “I’ll set aside an hour or two to meet him for lunch or something, that way he’s not missing out on time with me.”

Jongdae positively _beamed_. “He’ll love that.” He glanced over his shoulder to the counter. “Have you ordered yet?” Minseok shook his head and Jongdae stood up. “Shall we, then?”

Minseok followed Jongdae to the counter, paying for their drinks once they’d ordered, trying not to do something too obvious like wrap his arms around Jongdae’s waist from behind and pull him close while they waited for their order to be made. That would be decidedly conspicuous, and a bit too much for him to risk in public.

But that didn’t stop Jongdae from subtly leaning against him, their hips pressing against each other as Jongdae shifted his weight to rest against Minseok. An entirely new feeling dripped down his spine, suffusing his body with gooey warmth. It wasn’t unwelcome, but it was strange.

“So,” he began, once they were settled back at their table, “how did you fall into this career?”

Jongdae hummed and took a thoughtful sip from his drink before launching into his story. He told Minseok about watching the classic kung fu movies as a kid, wanting to be as good at the actors he saw in films. “As I got older, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to achieve that as a kid living in a small town in Korea, so I begged my parents to send me to America. They finally let me go in—”

“Wait,” Minseok interrupted, “you grew up in Korea?”

Jongdae blinked at him, his mouth slightly open. “Yeah?”

“Then, you speak Korean?” Minseok asked, switching languages.

“Yes!” Jongdae’s face lit up, smiling brightly. “I didn’t know you also spoke Korean?”

“My parents were immigrants, so I spoke it at home.” He took a sip of his coffee around a smile. “Does Baekhyun also speak Korean?”

Jongdae nodded. “His family hosted me when I came to America,” he continued, shifting back to English. “We’ve been best friends ever since. He helped me adjust to life here, and it was so nice to have someone my own age that understood me.” He shrugged, his eyes glazing over a little as he reflected on memories. “He was a bit wild as a teenager, always driving too fast and driving his parents crazy with the number of speeding tickets he’d get. It’s not really a surprise he ended up as a stunt driver.”

“That’s incredible, that you’ve both stuck together for so long.”

“Yeah, in some ways it definitely is.” His smile was touched with nostalgia as he rested his chin in his hand, gazing at Minseok. “Hey, can I call you hyung?”

Minseok blinked in surprise, a faint shiver running through him. “Of course.” He shoved aside the strange warmth again, choosing to redirect the conversation to more mundane topics. They spent the rest of the hour talking about Jongdae’s current jobs and complaining about the industry, laughing with each other until the remnants of their coffees had gone cold, long forgotten.

“Well, I’ll see you around?” Jongdae asked, once they’d stepped out of the café and onto the street. “Hopefully soon?”

Spotting a nearby alley, Minseok guided Jongdae by the elbow around the corner of the café and into the narrow space between it and the next building. “I’ll see you soon,” Minseok assured. _“_ _Both_ of you.” He stepped forward, pressing Jongdae into the brick as he crowded him against the wall.

Jongdae’s hands settled at his hips, fingers slipping past the waist of his jeans teasingly. “Are you going to say goodbye properly?”

Instead of responding, Minseok surged forward and pulled Jongdae’s face to him with hands on either side of his cheeks. It was an intense kiss from the start, Minseok fighting for control that Jongdae wouldn’t let him have. Each nip of his teeth against Jongdae’s bottom lip resulted in the same returned to him, a clash of wills Minseok hadn’t expected.

Then again, Jongdae never had been as deliciously pliant as Baekhyun. But that only added to his charm, and Minseok enjoyed the challenge Jongdae presented, sliding one hand into Jongdae’s hair and gripping the strands tightly, tilting his head back slightly and changing the angle of their kiss.

His other hand trailed down Jongdae’s ribs to pin his hips against the brick, making Jongdae moan, his lips falling lax for a moment under Minseok’s, allowing him to take control. The kiss turned from something furious and heated to a slower, more tantalizing press of lips, and Minseok focused on deepening the kiss and taking Jongdae apart piece by piece, learning his mouth until he knew _exactly_ how to kiss Jongdae.

By the time Minseok managed to tear himself away from Jongdae and the intoxicating feeling of his tongue gilding against his own, Jongdae’s hair was a tousled mess and they were both short of breath.

“Thanks for getting coffee with me,” Minseok murmured, pressing gentle kisses to the corners of Jongdae’s mouth, his reddened lower lip, the corner of his jaw. He stroked the back of his hand over Jongdae’s cheek, watching his eyelids flutter. “I’m glad I got to know you better.”

Something glinted in Jongdae’s eyes. “Me too, hyung.”

Minseok inhaled sharply through his nose, viscously suppressing the reaction he had when Jongdae called him hyung. “Will you pass a message along to Baekhyun for me?” he asked, ignoring the knowing look Jongdae was giving him.

“Sure, _hyung,”_ Jongdae smirked.

Before he could say anything else, Minseok leaned in again and kissed him the way he would Baekhyun: slow, tantalizing, dipping his tongue between Jongdae’s lips they way he knew Baekhyun loved. He pulled away after a moment, satisfaction humming in his veins at the flush high on Jongdae’s cheeks and the slightly glazed look to his eyes. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

And before Jongdae could say anything else, Minseok pressed a brief kiss to his cheek and turned around, strolling casually out of the alley and back toward his car, feeling refreshed and ready to get back to work.

Coffee with Jongdae had been exactly what he needed.

**< <Minseok: ** _hey, Baekhyun_

_It was unfortunate that you couldn’t meet up for coffee the other day_

_You were missed_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _>.< thanks _

_I feel really bad that I couldn’t go!_

_I missed you_

**< <Minseok: ** _Did Jongdae pass along my message?_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _…yes, he did_

_Thank you for that as well_

**< <Minseok: ** _Good._

_I’m glad you got it._

_I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me tomorrow_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _Hyung, I would love to_

_(I hope you don’t mind Jongdae said I could call you hyung)_

**< <Minseok: ** _Great_

_I’ll text you later today to figure out a time that works_

_I look forward to spending time with you, baby_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _hgklfsflkd okay sounds good!_

_I’m excited to see you, hyung_

Minseok was expecting the smile Baekhyun greeted him with as he walked into the quiet diner, but he wasn’t ready for the way Baekhyun slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun said into his shoulder as his own arms came around Baekhyun slowly.

“It’s good to see you too, Baek.” He twisted slightly to kiss him on the temple, squeezing slightly before letting go. It was a risk to do so in a public place, but Baekhyun was so _tactile,_ more so than Jongdae, and he couldn’t resist returning the affection he so generously gave. “Come on, let’s order.”

He ushered Baekhyun into the booth, sliding in across from him and waving a waitress over. “How has your week been?” he asked, once their orders had been placed.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Pretty normal. I did some stuff for the next _Fast and Furious_ movie a few days ago, which was a blast.” He played with his napkin on the table. “Jongdae has been doing night shoots and mine are in the day, so we haven’t seen each other much.” He pouted. “I’ve been a little lonely, and I miss having someone to cuddle with at night.”

“You sleep in the same bed?” Minseok asked, surprised. He tried not to let his surprise show on his face.

Baekhyun shrugged. “We each have our own rooms, but I have trouble sleeping alone, so I usually end up with Jongdae.”

“Cute.” Minseok suddenly had a very difficult time getting the image of the two of them curled up together out of his head. “Have either of you ever dated other people?”

“Uh, yeah,” Baekhyun mused, “Rarely at the same time. Usually one of us is single while the other isn’t, but our relationships have never lasted long.” He leaned back, crossing his arms. “My longest one was six months, and Jongdae hated him. He was pretty abusive and manipulative.”

Minseok hummed in sympathy, leaning on the table. “He seems really protective of you, Jongdae I mean.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been through a lot, and he was there for it all. I think he feels bad because he can’t be there for me like we both want to be. We want to work so much, but every time we try, we just, keep falling back apart.”

Minseok sighed and Baekhyun paused as their waitress brought their food, picking up again once she was out of earshot. “Leeteuk—my longest relationship—was really great to me, for the first little bit, and things got bad so slowly that I didn’t honestly notice until Jongdae said something.” He stabbed at his food, visibly worked up.

“Baekhyun, you don’t have to tell me this,” Minseok soothed, risking it as he grabbed Baekhyun’s free hand on the table and squeezed. “You can wait until we know each other more.” Baekhyun looked up from his food, his eyes alarmingly glassy. “I’m here to listen, though, if you want to keep going,” he added, breathing in relief when Baekhyun nodded and blinked the glassiness away.

“I would wait, except it’s really important for you to know so that you don’t accidentally hurt me the ways he did.” He set down his fork, his hold tightening on Minseok’s hand. “I’ve been worried about this all week, and Jongdae agrees that you needed to know.” He took a deep breath and looked Minseok in the eye, face full of determination.

“Leeteuk figured out fairly early-on in our relationship how to get me into sub space with only a gesture or a word, a specific tone of voice,” Baekhyun began, his voice hushed. “It was great for bedroom stuff, but he started using my compliance in that headspace to like, get what he wanted?”

Minseok fought to keep his expression firmly in the area of compassionate interest and not fury, which is what he currently felt for Baekhyun’s ex. Sub space was so incredibly dangerous, sometimes, because—

“I was so vulnerable, so _pliant_ in that state, and he would start triggering it so that he could win arguments or convince me to do something I wasn’t sure about.” He took a deep breath, his voice a little shuddery. “He did it, once, in front of Jongdae, and Jongdae nearly lost it right then. I don’t remember much of what happened, but that was when Jongdae started watching him closely. I don’t think he did that again in front of Jongdae, but it didn’t matter.” He smiled softly. “From then on, Jongdae worked relentlessly to get me to see everything wrong with my relationship.”

“Baekhyun, that was—”

“Horrifying? Yeah, it was.” He leaned forward. “I needed you to know—not because I think I’m unsafe with you—but because sometimes it still affects me, and I needed you to know I’m very sensitive about it.” He bit his lip. “I haven’t fully slipped into that mindset around you yet, but if things continue the way they are, and with you the way _you_ are, I wanted you to be aware that you’ll need to handle with care.”

“The last thing I want,” Minseok started slowly, “is to take advantage of you.” He squeezed Baekhyun’s fingers. “Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it’s not always easy to talk about things like this, but I appreciate that you told me.” He wanted to hug Baekhyun. But it was too risky to draw that much attention in the restaurant, and Baekhyun had picked up his fork again to resume eating.

“We should have done this over wine,” Baekhyun muttered into his plate.

Minseok choked on a laugh. “Tell you what, next time I’ll make sure we talk past relationships in a place where I can cuddle you as much as I want.”

Baekhyun tried, rather unsuccessfully, to fight off a smile. “You want to cuddle me?”

Minseok leaned forward to convey his earnestness. “I’ve wanted to cuddle you for the last ten minutes.” He took a bite of his food, planning the best place to hold Baekhyun in his arms once they left, while Baekhyun tried to hide a smile in his plate.

He had to sneak them out the back door of the restaurant, when all was said and done, thanks to a surprise appearance by a few paparazzi. He wasn’t taking any chances this time, not with Baekhyun in such a fragile state after the conversation they’d had. So, he snuck them out, taking Baekhyun by the hand and leading him through back alleys until they were at his car.

“Come on,” he urged, ushering Baekhyun into the back seat before climbing in after him.

“What are we doing?” Baekhyun had his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, his back wedged between the seat and the door opposite Minseok, like he was afraid.

Minseok checked his watch. “I have ten minutes left before I have to leave for work in which to cuddle you.” He looked up at Baekhyun. “Unless you would rather not? Your choice.”

Baekhyun dove for him, wiggling happily as they tried to find a comfortable position in the limited space. “As if I would say no to cuddles,” Baekhyun grumbled, once they’d settled into a comfortable enough position.

Minseok hummed and worked his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, encouraging the way he nuzzled into Minseok’s neck.

“Thank you, for letting me talk today,” Baekhyun whispered into the comfortable silence. “It means a lot, and I feel so safe with you now.”

Minseok held him tighter, kissing the top of his head. “Good. I always want you to feel safe with me. You and Jongdae both.”

When it was time for him to go, he pulled Baekhyun in for one simple, sweet kiss that lingered on his lips for far longer than it should have, his lips tingling for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

** Minseok Kim Cast in New Movie **

No rest for Minseok Kim! It’s been confirmed that Minseok is going to star in the upcoming film from popular director Byunghyun Lee. The film _Tempo_ is said to be a high-paced action film, and he’ll star alongside popular actress Irene Bae and veteran actor Seunghyun Choi, with Shindong playing the antagonist. We’re excited to see him star alongside these incredible actors, and sources say…

Read More

It took a week for Minseok to free up his schedule enough to be able to do something with Baekhyun and Jongdae. Of course, they had kept in contact over the week—most notably on the day the flowers and scarves had arrived for them. He had looked at his phone after a long meeting to find twenty waiting messages, each one a variation of thanks and exclamation points. It was good, last week, to spend time with each of them. He felt like he knew them better now, and it made it harder not to see them more than once or twice a week.

But he had time, finally, to spend an entire evening with them, and he was self-aware enough to acknowledge the enjoyment buzzing under his skin. He opened up his messages with them as soon as Luhan sent him his finalized schedule for the week, intent on finding time as soon as possible.

**< <Minseok: ** _I have time this week where I could do something_

**> >Jongdae: ** _This week is pretty heavy for us_

_We can free up a night, but we’re not going to be up for much_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _work is picking up so we’ll both be tired_

_Movie night?_

** <<Minseok: ** _we could do a movie night at my place_

_If you have nothing the next morning, I can plan on you staying the night_

_I will happily clear a morning too, if it means more time with you both_

It took them long enough to reply that Minseok feared he’d overstepped. But the possibility of having an entire night with Baekhyun and Jongdae where he didn’t have to worry about them being seen and he could enjoy his time with them completely was too tempting.

**> >Jongdae: ** _if we do it Friday night, we can clear our Saturday_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _we really want to see you, so we’ll make it work_

**< <Minseok: ** _I’m clear Friday and Saturday_

_We’ll figure out times as it gets closer_

_Enjoy your gifts_

He exchanged a few more messages with them before going back to work, excitement for the weekend already humming through him.

Minseok’s doorbell rang exactly on time.

He quickly finished up what he was doing in the kitchen before moving past the dining room and over to the entrance, checking the surveillance feed inset into the wall before opening the door.

“Good evening,” he greeted, stepping aside to let Jongdae and Baekhyun inside, closing the large door before the chill could seep into the house. He kissed them each gently on the cheek before helping them out of their coats.

They were both wearing the scarves he’d sent them, and warmth blossomed in his chest, satisfaction humming through him.

“I somehow forgot how nice your place is.” Baekhyun looked around, wandering further into the house once he’d stepped out of his shoes. “It’s breathtaking.” He unwound his scarf, draping it on the banister of the stairs as he passed them.

“Thank you.” Minseok looped an arm around Jongdae’s waist as he stumbled slightly getting out of his shoes. “You okay?”

Jongdae blinked at him slowly. “I’m fine, just a bit sleepy.” He smiled softly. “It’s good that we’re not doing much tonight.”

Minseok pressed a kiss to his temple as Baekhyun impatiently tugged at his wrist, pulling them both further into the house. “Are either of you hungry? I made a few snacks.”

Baekhyun bounced on the balls of his feet. “Snacks? Can we eat them while we watch the movie?”

Minseok hummed in affirmation and guided them both into the kitchen, located below his room on the first floor. “I kept it light and easy,” he explained, gesturing to the small plates of fruit, cheese and popcorn. “But if either of you are hungry for more, I can order something.”

“No, this is perfect!” Baekhyun eagerly plucked a strawberry from a platter, biting into it. “I love fruit.”

Minseok felt fuzzy warmth tingle through him. “Well, let’s get this downstairs, then.”

“Are you sure these couches aren’t beds?” Jongdae asked, gesturing to the low couches that were square enough in design that the three of them would be able to sit side by side on one, their feet not quite reaching the end of the cushions. At Minseok’s direction, he placed the snacks at the very end of the couch.

“Pretty sure,” Minseok replied, laughing lightly as Baekhyun immediately claimed the middle spot, pulling Jongdae down into the corner of the couch on his left.

“They’re _great,”_ Baekhyun hummed, settling in while Minseok placed a movie into the player and started it up.

He grabbed a plush blanket from one of the drawers below the screen, taking it with him as he settled on Baekhyun’s right, throwing the blanket across their laps. He dimmed the lights with a click from the room remote as the movie started.

It didn’t take Baekhyun long before he was pressed up against Minseok’s side, thighs touching. He had his left arm slung around Jongdae, who curled easily into his side, like it was a familiar position for them.

“Wait, is this the newest _Jack Ryan_ movie?” Jongdae leaned across Baekhyun’s chest. “This is what we’re watching?”

Minseok blinked back at him, a little taken aback. “Yes?” Baekhyun and Jongdae traded a look. “Is that bad?”

“No, not really,” Baekhyun replied, snuggling in more comfortably between them.

“The stunts are a little…” Jongdae trailed off.

“The stunts are garbage,” Baekhyun stated bluntly, wrinkling his nose. 

Minseok laughed at them, because of _course_ they would be picky about action movies. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you’re pointing out the awful stunts. I’m not in this one, so I don’t really care.” He adjusted the blanket over his lap. “I didn’t want to watch a movie I had to pay a lot of attention to.”

“Oh?” Jongdae sat up a little, his eyebrow rising in interest. “Planning on fooling around a bit with us?”

Baekhyun turned sharply, studying Minseok closely. “No, I wasn’t,” Minseok replied, his eyebrow raising. “I’m too tired to pay really close attention.”

“Yeah. Sure, okay,” Jongdae hummed, laying his head back on Baekhyun’s chest. He grabbed a raspberry and popped it in his mouth. “You could, though, if you wanted to.”

Baekhyun was still staring at him. “I could what, Jongdae?” he asked lowly.

Jongdae smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting more than the other roguishly. “Fool around with us, of course.”

Minseok shifted his gaze to Baekhyun. “You okay with that too, Baek?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said softly, his expression serious.

Minseok nodded, content, and turned back to the movie. He no longer knew what was happening onscreen, and any attempt at figuring it out was thwarted by Baekhyun’s hand slowly creeping up the inside of his thigh under the blanket.

He laced their fingers together just to keep Baekhyun’s still, although the feeling of his fingers between Minseok’s was nicer than he thought it would be.

“Oh, come _on,”_ Jongdae complained for the third time in as many minutes. “That punch was so poorly executed.”

“I’ve seen you do better,” Baekhyun agreed, his thumb stroking against Minseok’s absently. “And the way they did the explosion was laughable.”

Minseok leaned forward to look at them both. “Are there any movies you _do_ approve of the stunts for?” Baekhyun untangled their fingers and stretched for a raspberry, dislodging Jongdae who grumbled before resettling his head against the cushions. 

“The movies we’re in, obviously.” Jongdae glanced at him from the corner of his eye, the edges of his mouth curving up into a smirk. “Tom Cruise usually does solid work.”

“Dae, stop talking, I wanna watch this part.” Baekhyun scooted forward, continuing to munch on popcorn while he became completely absorbed in the movie.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, leaning over behind Baekhyun to whisper to Minseok. “He always gets so absorbed in movies, even if they’re bad.”

Minseok blinked at Jongdae slowly, suddenly aware of how much he wanted to just… _kiss_ him. He was so close, enough that he could see the small freckles at the edges of his hairline, and his eyes dipped to the curve of Jongdae’s lips. One corner of Jongdae’s mouth lifted in the beginning of another smirk, and Minseok came back to himself. Looking back into Jongdae’s eyes told him that he was being baited, drawn out, and well. Two could play at that game.

He leaned back out of Jongdae’s space, reaching forward and dragging Baekhyun back against his chest, shifting so that Baekhyun was between his legs, looking at Jongdae as he nuzzled his nose into the soft hair at the base of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper against Minseok’s chest.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “You play dirty, hyung,” he whispered, before reaching for a strawberry. He turned so Minseok had a good view of his profile and proceeded to take the filthiest bite of a strawberry Minseok had ever seen.

Baekhyun squirmed in his arms, his hands finding Minseok’s and lacing their fingers together over his stomach. “Stop using me as a pawn in your flirting game,” he grumbled.

Minseok huffed a laugh and kissed the back of his neck softly. “I thought you were watching the movie?”

Baekhyun gave a pointed wiggle of his butt, grinding it against where Minseok was starting to get a little hard. “Difficult to watch a movie when I can feel Jongdae working you up.”

Jongdae smirked in triumph, far too pleased with himself.

“Well then, I suppose I should put him in his place.” Minseok gently unwound his limbs from around Baekhyun, sliding out from behind him with a last kiss to his neck before climbing into Jongdae’s lap.

“Well,” Jongdae purred, reaching out for Minseok’s hips. “Hello there.”

Minseok caught his hands and pinned them above Jongdae’s head. “Hello, baby,” he murmured, dragging his nose along Jongdae’s cheek, an idea sparking in his mind. “You’re making it hard for Baekhyun to watch the movie.”

Jongdae shivered, his eyelashes fluttering. “You gonna do something about it?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” he said, moving in for a slow, deep kiss. He kept the pace slow, the feel gentle despite Jongdae’s insistent lips asking for more. He purposely pulled away every time Jongdae got too insistent, refusing to give him _exactly_ what he knew he wanted. He had plans for Jongdae, tonight.

Jongdae whined under him, tugging at his hold on his wrists. “Just _kiss me,_ Minseok. Like you mean it.”

It was Minseok’s turn to smirk. “Oh, but I am kitten.” He glanced over at Baekhyun, who was only half-watching the movie now. “Doing alright baby?”

Baekhyun gave him a slow blink. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gestured for Minseok to carry on. “Jongdae deserves to be teased for a while. He’s long overdue.”

Minseok turned back to Jongdae, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before pulling away again, amusement running through him as Jongdae strained to chase his lips. “Time to reap what you’ve sown, Jongdae.”

It was another ten minutes of Minseok teasing Jongdae. Kissing his neck, jaw, lips, with feather light brushes of lips against skin that had Jongdae squirming beneath him and whining, his lips pulled into a pout.

“Are you ready to behave?” Minseok asked playfully.

“Yes,” whispered Baekhyun.

Minseok turned to look at him, suppressing a small laugh at the way Baekhyun was now watching them kiss with rapt attention instead of watching the movie. Jongdae squirmed beneath him, and Minseok crawled off him and toward Baekhyun, crowding into his space and pushing him back against the cushions. He loved when people played right into his plans. Baekhyun was making it so easy for him.

Baekhyun went pliant beneath him, barely moving at all other than to adjust slightly as Minseok cupped the back of his neck, tilting Baekhyun’s mouth up to meet his own in a slow, deep kiss.

He could _feel_ Baekhyun melting against him, arching his back as Minseok slid his hand under him, pulling him closer. “Let’s move this upstairs, okay baby?”

Baekhyun nodded against his lips, kissing him around his muttered agreement and letting Minseok coax him back upright.

“Come on, you two,” Minseok urged, turning off the movie. “We’ll finish this later.” He held out a hand to Baekhyun, lacing their fingers together and grabbing Jongdae by the wrist, leading them both upstairs to his room.

It was dark in his room, the windows showing the dim blue glow of the pool below his balcony, the shadowy outlines of trees against the darkening blue of the sky. He dropped Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s hands in favor of turning on a floor lamp in the corner of his room, suffusing the space with dreamy golden light.

He turned back to face them, finding both waiting patiently, eyes trained on his movements. Jongdae shifted his weight back and forth, the only outward expression that he might not be as patient as his face suggested.

“Jongdae,” Minseok addressed, walking toward them. “On the bed, please.” He was excited to get started and put his idea into motion.

Jongdae pouted, his brows furrowed in confused curiosity.

He gathered Baekhyun into his arms while Jongdae complied. “Hi, baby,” was his soft greeting, cupping Baekhyun’s jaw and pulling him into a sweet kiss. He slowly walked them to the edge of the bed, gently pressing Baekhyun back against the pillows while they continued to kiss lazily. He straddled Baekhyun’s lap, running his hands up and down the lean lines of his torso, mapping his ribs through his shirt.

He sensed Jongdae creeping closer, more than he felt it.

“Stay,” Minseok ordered, holding up a hand to stall Jongdae’s movements toward where he had Baekhyun pliant and soft under him.

Jongdae pouted. “I’m not a dog, hyung.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I know. But I’ve got plans for tonight.” He absently stroked a hand down Baekhyun’s cheek, making him sigh happily.

Jongdae tilted his head in silent question, his fingers drumming against his thigh and betraying his apprehension.

“You’re going to tell me what Baekhyun likes. How to make him gasp, and moan, and coax all his prettiest sounds out of his perfect mouth, so that I can do everything he likes.” Baekhyun whimpered below him, and Minseok absently pressed two fingers into his mouth to keep him occupied while he told Jongdae exactly how he was going to be punished for his earlier teasing. “And when I make him shout my name as he comes, then you’ll have my undivided attention.”

Jongdae whimpered softly. “I—”

“Baekhyun said it himself. You deserve to be teased, after how insistent you were earlier. And Baekhyunnie here didn’t even get to finish the movie because you got me worked up, and then distracted him. So you’re going to make it up to both of us by telling me _exactly_ how Baekhyun likes to be fucked.”

That statement had them both whimpering, and Baekhyun shifted restlessly beneath him, his tongue working around Minseok’s fingers.

“I’m not sure that’s what Baekhyun meant when he said that,” Jongdae protested, eyes widening as Minseok started to roll his hips slowly against Baekhyun’s.

He looked back down at Baekhyun, whose eyes were widening, his breathing picking up as he worked his mouth around Minseok’s fingers. “Does that sound okay with you, baby?” he asked, running his free hand through Baekhyun’s hair, his thumb stroking over Baekhyun’s ear while he removed his fingers so Baekhyun could speak.

“Nobody knows me better than Dae,” Baekhyun whispered, glancing over to look at Jongdae. He blinked back to Minseok after a moment. “Please touch me.”

Minseok looked at Jongdae. “Well? You heard him. Where do I touch?”

Jongdae swallowed heavily, glancing again at Baekhyun before holding Minseok’s gaze. “His neck.”

“How?”

“H-he likes to be kissed, softly. Trailing down to his chest.”

Minseok leaned down, brushing his lips feather light over the pulse in Baekhyun’s neck, kissing and sucking lightly as he moved up and down the column of his neck, Baekhyun’s breaths fluttering in his throat with each pass of Minseok’s lips.

“Slip your hands under his shirt and go for his nipples,” Jongdae instructed, naked want in his voice. “He loves that, before you take his shirt off.”

Minseok did as Jongdae said, following his instructions as he took Baekhyun apart piece by piece. He took his time, lingering over each new patch of exposed skin, coaxing breathy whines out of Baekhyun until he was squirming under him.

“His inner thighs,” Jongdae guided when Minseok removed Baekhyun’s pants, “are really sensitive. He’ll moan prettily if you suck and nip there.”

Minseok ignored where Baekhyun was hard and flushed against his stomach, working a dark line of hickeys from the inside of his knee all the way up to the crease of his thigh, hiding a smirk against Baekhyun’s hip when fingers knotted in his hair and Baekhyun moaned low and broken in his throat.

“I want—I need…” Baekhyun trailed off into incoherence. Minseok worked his way back up his body, letting Baekhyun draw him up into a kiss, tangling their tongues and lazily nipping at his lips. Baekhyun tugged insistently on his shirt, helping Minseok get it over his head before looping his arms around his neck and pulling Minseok down flush against him. He was deliciously pliant under Minseok’s hands, and when he looked in his eyes they were hazy.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, sweetheart,” Minseok said.

Baekhyun’s eyes focused as he pulled himself back from the brink of subspace enough to nod at Minseok, before letting his eyes drift shut. Minseok didn’t plan on anything extreme, more intent on learning how to take them both apart than anything else, but he wanted to stay on the same page and keep communication open.

“What next, Jongdae?” Minseok asked, his hands firm on Baekhyun’s hips, enjoying the way Baekhyun kissed his neck while Minseok was speaking.

Jongdae was lying next to them, head propped in a hand, the other sneaking down the front of his pants where Minseok could see how hard he was through his jeans. He reached out and grabbed Jongdae’s wrist, keeping him from touching himself.

Jongdae squirmed, his fingers twitching. “Hyung?”

“Do you want me to touch you tonight?” Minseok asked in reply.

“Yes,” Jongdae muttered, biting his lip, a pretty flush decorating those sharp, sharp cheekbones.

“Then you won’t touch yourself before I get to you,” Minseok replied, feeling satisfaction sweep through him as Jongdae looked at him with a mixture of frustration and betrayal.

“But—”

“Don’t. Touch yourself,” Minseok repeated, before reaching for the lube he kept in his nightstand. “Tell me how Baekhyun likes to be stretched, please.” It wasn’t a request.

Baekhyun surfaced again, enough to reach over and run clumsy fingers through Jongdae’s hair, cooing absently. Baekhyun’s thighs shook as Minseok circled slick fingers against his hole, whimpering high and needy.

“He doesn’t like when it’s drawn out,” Jongdae gasped, his fingers fisting in the duvet to keep from touching where he shouldn’t. “He prefers fast and thorough to slow and steady.”

“Is that what you want, baby boy?” Minseok asked, slipping a finger into him without preamble. “For me to finger you quick so I can fuck you slow?”

Jongdae groaned, the sound muffled by a pillow.

“Wanna,” Baekhyun stuttered through a sigh, “wanna feel you inside me,” he moaned, arching as Minseok added another finger. “Please.”

Minseok got to work, focusing on stretching Baekhyun open quickly, but also intent on making it feel good as he did. He took the head of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, letting his tongue tease him while his fingers worked, pleased when Baekhyun clenched at the duvet and arched, his thighs shaking on either side of Minseok.

Baekhyun’s hand found Jongdae’s on the bed, and they laced their fingers, holding tightly.

“He’s ready,” Jongdae said, when Minseok had been three fingers deep for a while, Baekhyun whimpering and groaning beneath him, too far gone to form sentences longer than two words.

Minseok flicked his eyes to Jongdae, pulling off Baekhyun’s cock and stopping the movement of his fingers. “Get a condom for me, Jongdae. Nightstand drawer.” He ran a soothing hand up and down Baekhyun’s ribs while Jongdae complied, quieting his whimpering and using the lapse in action to check in. “Still okay, Baekhyunnie?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded, strands of his hair sticking against his forehead. A hazy smile flickered across his lips as he gazed back at Minseok with warm, brown eyes. Jongdae crawled back onto the bed, dragging Minseok’s attention away from Baekhyun.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Minseok asked, smirking. “Put it on me, Jongdae.”

Jongdae licked his lips, coming closer and working his hands between his and Baekhyun’s bodies, carefully undoing the button on Minseok’s jeans and pulling him out of his briefs. Minseok sighed in relief as his erection sprang free, pleasure zipping up his spine as Jongdae rolled the condom over him and slicked him up with lube.

Minseok pulled his fingers free, quieting Baekhyun’s whine with a kiss as he slowly worked himself inside, hiking one of Baekhyun’s legs over his hip to open him up a little more. Baekhyun’s lips were sloppy as he kissed back, letting Minseok ladle a deep kiss into his mouth, sighs lost between them as Minseok reveled in the feeling of Baekhyun clenching around him. He felt just as good as he had the last time they’d done this.

“How does he like it, Jongdae?” Minseok gave an experimental roll of his hips, Baekhyun’s hands coming up to grip at his shoulders. He knew what he did last time, but he wanted to know what Baekhyun liked, what made him shiver with pleasure. “How have you fucked him, in the past?” He looked at Jongdae instead of Baekhyun, wanting to see what this was doing to Jongdae, to watch and direct, but not participate.

Jongdae was on his stomach now, his face half hidden in a pillow like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch or look away. His shirt was gone, discarded at the foot of the bed, and there was a light tremor through the muscles of his back as his hips shifted restlessly against the bed while he tried not to move. “It depends on how deep into subspace he is,” Jongdae replied, lifting his head from the pillow and scooting closer, cupping Baekhyun’s face gently and turning him to look at Jongdae. “Where you at, Baek?”

Baekhyun sighed, his lashes fluttering. “Seven,” he whispered, his fingers tightening their hold on Minseok’s shoulders.

“Slow and deep,” Jongdae answered, looking up at Minseok. “Take him slow and deep.”

Minseok leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Jongdae’s surprised lips before starting a languid pace with his hips, rocking into Baekhyun deeply with each thrust. Minseok didn’t have any feedback from Baekhyun other than fluttering lashes and broken moans, his fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders and back as he arched into Minseok. His eyes were half-lidded, blown with desire and hazy with passion as Minseok angled for his prostate.

He used fingers that were still slick with lube to grasp Baekhyun’s cock, pulling him to completion and stretching out his pleasure like warm taffy, drawing out every possible sensation and feeling for Baekhyun.

“That’s it,” he whispered as Baekhyun clenched down around him, throwing his head back and groaning while he came. “Good boy,” Minseok praised, releasing his hold on Baekhyun’s thigh to run a hand through sweaty hair, pulling out and denying himself the pleasure of Baekhyun’s pliant body. “You did so well, baby.” He ladled a soft, reassuring kiss into Baekhyun’s waiting mouth, kissing him until Baekhyun was too blissed out to respond.

“Minseok, please,” Jongdae pleaded, pulling Minseok’s attention away from Baekhyun, who looked a few minutes away from sleep.

Minseok made an aborted movement for Jongdae before he remembered that one of his hands was covered in Baekhyun’s cum. He tossed the lube at Jongdae, untangling himself from Baekhyun. “Get yourself ready for me, baby. You’ve been so patient.”

Jongdae moved as quick as a lightning strike, shimmying free of his pants as Minseok got off the bed, heading for the bathroom. He heard Jongdae’s groan of relief as he rinsed his hand and soaked a washcloth in warm water, stepping out of his own pants and underwear once his hands were clean. Before he left the bathroom, he removed the condom with a hiss, dropping it in the wastebasket before going back into the bedroom. He wiped Baekhyun down and set the cloth aside, noting that Jongdae was already up to two fingers, then got a new condom, rolling it on before joining them both on the bed. 

He kissed Baekhyun on the forehead, stroking his cheek fondly before settling next to Jongdae. “You’ve been such a good boy,” he cooed, drawing Jongdae in for a long overdue kiss, enjoying the groan of relief he coaxed from him. “Come here,” he suggested, tugging at Jongdae’s hips until he was straddling his lap, impatiently moving his fingers to where Jongdae was working himself open. He’d been able to push aside his own arousal when the goal was to tease Jongdae, but now that he’d gotten Baekhyun off, desire for release was pounding through him, making him throb.

Jongdae worked a third finger in, his back arching and his head thrown back as he worked himself open. Minseok absently teased his cock with one hand, the other staying at his hip to steady him as he rocked back on his fingers. Jongdae pulled his fingers free with a soft squelch a minute later, moving up to position himself over Minseok’s cock. Minseok barely had time to slick himself up before Jongdae was sinking down, moaning long and loud as he did.

“Fuck,” he said, resting his forehead against Minseok’s as he adjusted to the stretch. “You feel better than I imagined,” Jongdae whispered, working his hips experimentally. “I’ve wanted this ever since I saw you fuck Baekhyun that first time.”

Minseok thrust up sharply, taking Jongdae by surprise and punching a whine out of him. “How do you want it, baby?” He was aching with Jongdae hot and _tight_ around him, and he was ready to move.

“F-fast.” Jongdae kissed him, then, knotting his hands in Minseok’s hair. “Fuck me fast and hard.”

Minseok was more than happy to oblige. He started a quick rhythm, planting his feet on the bed for leverage and using his grip on Jongdae’s hips to help him bounce in time with his thrusts, Jongdae’s voice a litany of broken moans and choked off cries.

Eventually Jongdae’s thighs began to shake, giving out on him as he slumped into Minseok’s chest. He pulled out, gently rearranging them so Jongdae was on his knees, his head resting on his folded arms while Minseok thrust into him from behind, able to get much more power from this position.

Baekhyun was watching them with alert but tired eyes, reaching out and brushing gentle fingers against Jongdae’s cheek, running them through his hair in motions meant to soothe while Jongdae got progressively louder. Minseok shifted the angle of his hips, aiming for Jongdae’s prostate, and was rewarded as Jongdae cried, “There, right there!” before his words were swallowed by a low moan of pleasure.

“Baek,” Minseok panted, waiting until he had Baekhyun’s attention. “Could you help him?” Minseok was getting close, but he wanted Baekhyun to be the one who stroked Jongdae to orgasm. Baekhyun nodded, scooting closer and reaching for Jongdae’s dick, kissing him on the shoulder as he circled his elegant, slender fingers around Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t last long. Not with Baekhyun’s hand around him and Minseok nailing his prostate with each snap of his hips. Jongdae shuddered as he came, his body coiling tight with tension and his hands fisting in the sheets as he spilled into Baekhyun’s waiting hand, clenching around Minseok hard enough to pull his own release from him.

Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae, stroking his chest and resting his head between Jongdae’s shoulder blades as they both came down, staying inside him until the stickiness of their bodies prompted him into action. He rolled away from Jongdae, tying the condom off and getting up to toss it.

Baekhyun had grabbed the washcloth when he returned to them, cleaning his hand and nudging Jongdae until he rolled over so he could wipe him clean as well. Minseok slipped onto the bed behind Baekhyun, encouraging them both beneath the sheets as he gathered Baekhyun close. Once they were all snuggled under the duvet, Jongdae pulled Baekhyun into a slow, lazy kiss.

Minseok watched them kiss for a while, smiling happily at their content, sated sighs. Eventually they broke away from each other, and Jongdae looked at him plaintively over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Come here?” he asked softly, patting the mattress between him and Baekhyun. “So we can both cuddle with you?”

“Of course,” Minseok answered, warm and soft, doing a somewhat clumsy shuffle with Baekhyun as he moved over and Baekhyun scooted under, settling between them both and immediately being latched onto. “Sleep, darlings,” he kissed them each on the forehead. “You each did so well, and deserve sleep,” he murmured, feeling two tired bodies relax against him.

He drifted to sleep like that, with both his boys content and asleep next to him.

Minseok King  
@minseokscheekies

woke up this morning to the news that Minseok is going to be in another movie i’m not awake enough to process this

❤ 19 9:27 AM • November 10, 2019

1k people are talking about this

minseok pointy teef  
@minseokstinyteef

new minseok movie god is REAL and GOOD

❤ 15 9:28 AM • November 10, 2019

1k people are talking about this

Han  
@hanrenx

me, vibrating at max frequency: I LOVE MINSEOK A NORMAL AMOUNT WHY DO YOU ASK

❤ 2 9:27 AM • November 10, 2019

2 people are talking about this

cinny  
@cin_bin

replying to  @hanrenx

op u good

❤ 2 9:28 AM • November 10, 2019

Han  
@hanrenx

replying to  @cin_bin

N O !!!!

❤ 2 9:29 AM • November 10, 2019

mrs. kim  
@chipmunkcutie

saw the news, am thrilled, but i can’t help but wonder if it’s an action movie,,,will there be stuntmen?? two, in particular?

❤ 78 9:30 AM • November 10, 2019

1k people are talking about this

Minseok was always an early riser. He was used to early call times for set, too-little sleep before interviews and premiers, and fighting through jet lag. He was used to Luhan roughly shaking him awake, or Yixing waking him with a phone call for an audition, but he wasn’t used to waking up to Baekhyun and Jongdae lazily making out in bed right next to him.

It was something he could get used to, though.

“Well, good morning,” he murmured, stretching and rolling on his side to watch them kiss. Baekhyun was straddling Jongdae, kissing him slowly with his hands in Jongdae’s hair and their chests pressed flush in the early morning light. He broke off the kiss to smile at Minseok. “You’re awake.”

Minseok hummed. “But don’t let that stop you,” he remarked, gesturing for them to continue. “I enjoy watching you kiss.”

Jongdae’s hands slid along the shallow dip of Baekhyun’s waist, settling over the curve of his bum. “Come’ere, Baek,” he coaxed, his hands working Baekhyun’s hips in a slow grind as they began exchanging lazy kisses once more.

Minseok watched them work each other up, occasionally reaching across to run a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, or to tweak one of Jongdae’s nipples, but mostly he admired the show they were putting on. Morning sunlight danced along Baekhyun’s skin as he moved, making his skin glow like warm caramel. Jongdae’s tongue on his neck was making him whine high in his throat while he hid his face in Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Come on, Baek,” Jongdae urged, rolling his hips up now to grind their cocks together. “Come for me, baby.”

Baekhyun moaned, his hands clenching in the sheets next to Jongdae’s head. Minseok reached out and held one, saying, “Come for us, Baekhyun, like a good boy.”

“Shit,” Jongdae gasped, his hips stuttering as Baekhyun released between them with a soft whimper. Baekhyun used his free hand to grip Jongdae between them, gathering himself enough to kiss Jongdae and pull him off shortly after Baekhyun.

“Wow,” Baekhyun breathed, rolling off Jongdae and toward Minseok. “That was great.”

“A wonderful way to wake up,” Minseok agreed, letting Baekhyun snuggle into him even though his stomach was sticky with cum. He’d drag them all into the shower in a few minutes. But first... “Actually, I’ve been wondering about something,” he began, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair while he watched Jongdae catch his breath.

“Oh?” Jongdae rolled to face them, one hand propping up his head and the other settling on Baekhyun’s hip.

“Last night, you asked Baekhyun where he was at, and he said seven,” Minseok explained. “What was that?”

Jongdae pressed a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “This one’s all you, baby.”

Baekhyun pulled away from Minseok, just enough that he could look at him while he spoke, his back pressing into Jongdae’s chest. “It’s an indication of what level I’m at,” he began. “I experience different levels of subspace and depending on where I’m at depends on what I want from sex. Jongdae knows them pretty well, not necessarily from experience but because I’ve talked to him a lot about it.”

Minseok nodded thoughtfully. “At what level are you unable to verbally respond?”

“Ten,” Baekhyun replied immediately. “I don’t think I’ve ever gone that deep, though.”

“Good. If you ever feel like you’re going to slip that deep with me, I need you to tell me.” Minseok studied him carefully. “I’ll check in frequently, but if you’re ever unable to respond I’m going to stop immediately.”

Something like satisfaction bloomed in Jongdae’s eyes.

“Where are you at right now?” Minseok asked Baekhyun.

“Two,” he said easily. “That’s usually when I’ve got that staticky feeling in my brain, and things are warm and fuzzy. Once I slip past five,” he continued, “I don’t want anything hard or rough. I just want slow and soft, to more extreme degrees the deeper I get.”

“He likes to be babied,” Jongdae finished, kissing Baekhyun fondly behind the ear. “He’s a big softie.”

Baekhyun whined in protest, and Minseok found it _adorable._ “Thank you for sharing, and for trusting me.”

He received soft smiles from them both. “Considering how often I slip into subspace around you, it seemed important that you know,” Baekhyun hummed, stretching up to kiss Minseok softly.

“And you, Jongdae?” Minseok asked, once Baekhyun was a sufficient puddle against him. “Anything I should know before we go further?”

Jongdae shook his head quickly. “I’m a lot more vocal that Baek, so you’ll likely always know what I want.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Minseok remarked dryly. “Do you have safe words?”

“We generally use the red, yellow, green system,” Baekhyun answered, “although we’ve never needed to use it with each other.”

“It’s good to know, in case,” Minseok replied. “I don’t typically like anything that would require one, but I want to know yours so that we’re safe.”

Jongdae nodded once, approving. “That’s good to hear.”

“Come on,” he said, after a moment of easy silence. “Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae had to leave after breakfast. They were both needed on a set later that night for some shoots, and had things they needed to do during the day still. Minseok didn’t want them to go—he wanted to pull them back into bed and go for another round or two—but he contented himself with feeling them both up in the shower after breakfast, grinning when Jongdae pressed him up against the shower wall to keep his wandering hands at bay. It wasn’t a surprise, then, when Jongdae sank to his knees and sucked Minseok down until he was hard in his mouth, watching those perfect lips close around him.

“Isn’t his mouth pretty?” Baekhyun marveled, thumb pressing at the corner of Jongdae’s mouth, working an index finger in next to Minseok’s cock. “He’s so good with it.”

Minseok had a fistful of Jongdae’s wet hair, trying not to move his hips too much, a bit overwhelmed with how beautiful he looked with his mouth stuffed full. “He’s perfect,” he grunted, gasping as Jongdae’s tongue lapped just under his head, right where he was sensitive.

Baekhyun straightened abruptly, his finger slipping from Jongdae’s mouth as he cupped Minseok’s face, kissing him deeply enough to lick the moans right out of his throat as they were pulled from him by Jongdae’s skilled mouth. After that, it didn’t take much more until he was coming, Jongdae pulling off in time and closing his eyes as cum streaked across his mouth and cheeks.

“Fuck,” Minseok gasped, pulling Jongdae up and under the spray, rinsing him clean before pulling him in for a kiss. “How are you so hot?”

Jongdae pulled away, smirk in place. “I was born this way baby.”

He was pretty sure that when Baekhyun threw his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders and kissed him, it was mostly to shut him up.

Once he’d gotten them clean and dressed, wrapped up in the scarves he’d given them, Minseok prepared to say goodbye until they could manage to schedule time together again. Their Uber would be there in a few minutes, so he hugged them close and tried not to be too sad.

“I’m not sure when we’ll be able to have time like this again,” he warned, one arm around Jongdae’s waist, cupping Baekhyun’s face with his other hand. “I’ve signed on to a new movie, and I’ll have press for other projects coming up soon.”

Baekhyun pouted. “But we’ll still see you, right?” He and Jongdae exchanged one of their wordless glances. “Even if we have to spend time with you separately, it’s still better than not seeing you at all.”

“We’ll miss you,” Jongdae added, leaning his head against Minseok’s.

“I’ll find a way to see you both,” Minseok promised, already finding breaks in his calendar in the next few weeks where he could fit a coffee date, or a quick lunch in. “I’m going to miss you too.” His phone buzzed, notifying him that the Uber was there.

“Time to go?” Baekhyun asked, eyes sad.

Minseok nodded, pulling each of them in for a last kiss. “I’ll text you both. We’ll find something that works.”

“Bye,” Jongdae whispered, waving as he and Baekhyun left through the front door.

Minseok watched them as they made their way up the walk and through the security gate. Not getting attached was looking like more and more of an impossibility. 


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks flew by in a blur of table reads, PR engagements, and as many coffee dates and meals with Baekhyun and Jongdae as they could manage. While they were still managing to stay out of the media’s eyes with their dates, Minseok was still careful to be discreet. Even though everything had worked out for the best, he could still remember how damaging it had been for Junmyeon’s career to be outed with Sehun by the press. Minseok had never tried to hide his preferences, but he hadn’t broadcasted them either. The press was not how he wanted to come out to the world.

It made finding enough time and privacy to get his hands on either Baekhyun or Jongdae difficult, never mind both of them together. In a moment of desperate need and lapsed judgement, Jongdae had somehow managed to convince him to fuck him in the backseat of his car after one of their coffee dates, fast and dirty, his hand roughly bringing Jongdae off after he’d come. 

Jongdae had smirked smugly at him the whole way back to his apartment.

Never again, Minseok vowed, which is why he’d been staunchly refusing to look over at Baekhyun, who was pouting at him from the passenger seat.

“But you fucked Jongdae in the car,” he whined, playing with the sleeve of Minseok’s shirt. “I want a turn.”

Minseok choked on a laugh. “It’s not a carnival ride, Baek.”

“I’m feeling neglected.”

“Patience, sweetheart.” Minseok placed his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, squeezing gently every time he squirmed impatiently.

He was learning rather quickly that patience was not Baekhyun’s strong suit. The moment they were safely behind the closed door of Baekhyun’s apartment, Minseok had an armful of him, Baekhyun’s mouth stealing needy, sticky kisses from Minseok.

“Right here, in the entry?” Minseok asked, as Baekhyun pushed him against the wall and slotted their legs together, his hips shifting restlessly.

“Make me feel good, Min. Like you did for Jongdae.” Baekhyun had his hands in his hair, lips and teeth working gently at his throat, the most assertive Minseok had ever seen him.

He gripped Baekhyun’s hips firmly in his hands, stopping Baekhyun’s movements until he was controlling the steady grind they were working up toward, encouraging the way Baekhyun rutted against his thigh. “Is this how you want it?” He captured Baekhyun’s lips in another kiss as he nodded enthusiastically. “Slow and dirty, coming in our pants like teenagers?”

Baekhyun moaned, and Minseok flipped them so he could pin Baekhyun against the wall, lining their hard-ons together and starting an unforgiving pace that remained slow and steady. Baekhyun let his head drop back against the wall, groaning and panting as Minseok watched pleasure flit across his expression.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“Good, Min. You f-feel so good.” Baekhyun’s hands were clutching at his shoulders, fingers digging in harshly, his eyes hazy and only half-focused on Minseok. “Always so good to me.”

“I’m—nngh—close,” Baekhyun panted, starting to strain a little where he was pinned thoroughly in place by Minseok’s body, completely at the mercy of the pace Minseok was setting.

Minseok hummed against his skin, letting his lips brush the shell of Baekhyun’s ear as he whispered, “Come for me, baby boy.” Minseok picked up the pace of his hips. “Be a good boy.”

“Minseok!” Baekhyun came with a shiver and a quiet cry, slumping between Minseok and the wall punctuated by a breathy moan that oozed down Minseok’s spine.

“That’s it baby,” Minseok praised, stroking a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and peppering his face with kisses as he came back to himself. “So perfect for me.”

Baekhyun worked a hand down the front of Minseok’s pants, palming him roughly, kissing Minseok as he gave him a few harsh, quick tugs to pull him over as well, lapping up Minseok’s moans with his tongue. “I can’t get enough of you,” Baekhyun confessed. “Jongdae and I have been talking about how much we miss you when you’re not around, how much we wish we could spend lazy evenings or weekends with you, how attached we’re getting despite promising not to.” He bit his lip, pulling away, something like a tender kind of hope in his eyes.

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Minseok cupped Baekhyun’s face, smiling at him in reassurance. “I gave up on not getting attached after you both spent the night with me.”

Baekhyun sighed, his muscles going slack as he smiled in relief. “I didn’t want to scare you away, but I’m so bad at hiding how I feel.” He threw his arms around Minseok’s neck, melting against him. “I hoped you’d be okay with it.”

“I have a premier coming up,” Minseok began impulsively, swaying gently with Baekhyun, still in their shoes in the entry of the apartment. “Would you like to be my date?”

Baekhyun pulled away sharply, eyes wide. “Like, a movie premier?”

“Artificial Love releases in two weeks. The premier is next weekend.” One half of his brain was screaming, his earlier determination to keep his relationships with Baekhyun and Jongdae going up in flames with each word out of his mouth. But it felt like the right thing in his heart, and Minseok had spent his early years as an actor denying his heart to get where he is now.

“Minseok, are you sure?” Baekhyun swayed slightly. “I would love to, don’t get me wrong, but that’s a bold step. The press will go crazy.”

He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sure. I’ll take Jongdae to the next one, and let my publicist know ahead of time so he can control spin if he needs to.” Minseok hugged Baekhyun tightly again. “I want you both there, but that’s _too_ bold of a step, I think, when the media doesn’t even know I like men.”

“You’d out yourself?” Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. “For us?”

“I would do an alarming number of things for you and Jongdae,” Minseok replied, “but that’s not the point.” Although it was something he would need to think about later. He couldn’t let his impulsivity get him in trouble. “I had to be careful when I was just starting out. Something like being gay could really impact a budding career, overshadow it with who you prefer to sleep with, instead of focusing on your talent. But my career is more established now, and it’s time for me to stop being afraid.” He shrugged, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. “Or maybe I’ve just found a reason to be braver.”

Baekhyun kissed him, deep and slow, full of emotions Minseok couldn’t begin to name but felt down to his toes. He pulled away after a long moment. “If you’re sure, just tell me when.”

There were still doubts bred by fear in the back of his mind, but Minseok was resolute in his decision. “I’m sure. I’ll have my publicist reach out to you with the details. It’s probably time you and Jongdae met him anyway.”

“Should I be nervous?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened suddenly. “Wait, I don’t have anything to wear to a red carpet premier!”

“Relax, baby.” Minseok soothed his hands down Baekhyun’s arms, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll make sure you have something nice to wear. And don’t worry; Luhan’s bark is worse than his bite. You’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded, before breaking out into a smile. “Okay.” He shifted his weight and grimaced. “I’m feeling sticky and gross. Do you have time for a quick shower?”

Minseok pressed a quick kiss to his nose. “Lead the way.”

**r/entertainment**

Posted by u/kirbymyeon 3 hours ago

So artificial love releases in a few days, and I’m thinking of hosting a livestream of the premier so that all of us myeonfans can tune in and see him on the red carpet with his hubby. I’ll post the stream on twitter so anyone can join, anyone is welcome! I know it’ll be a lot of Junmyeon fans, but Minseok fans are welcome as well!

**hanrenx** 200 points 1 hour ago

op out here giving the people what they want! people being me

**minseokstinyteef** 20 points 30 minutes ago

The kim fam really have the best fans huh? Saving the lives of anyone not in the us to watch this on a network...incredible

**1 more reply**

**40 more replies**

**> >Jongdae: ** _ngl im pretty jealous you’re taking baek to the premier_

**< <Minseok: ** _Oh are you? Well, I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you_

_Take you somewhere equally public_

_Show you off a bit_

**> >Jongdae: ** _or u could fuck me in ur car again_

**< <Minseok:** _No_

_I don’t have time to keep taking it in to get the leather cleaned_

_You heathen_

**> >Jongdae:** _Fine then I guess a fancy dinner will do_

_Or another premier_

**< <Minseok:** _It’s a date, darling_

“Ah, Mr. Kim. What can we do for you today?”

Minseok put away his phone, smiling at Kibum as he approached him. “I need a suit made.”

“For you?”

“No.” Minseok shook his head. “For my date. I’m taking someone to my next movie premier.”

Kibum’s eyebrow arched. “Oh? How unusual.” He schooled his expression into careful neutrality once more. “You have measurements for me, I presume? I don’t see anyone with you.”

Baekhyun picked that moment to walk into the shop, looking around at all the bolts of fabric and clothes on display as he made his way to Minseok. “Sorry I’m late. Got held up on set.”

“Kibum, this is Baekhyun,” Minseok introduced, trying not to read into the interested look in Kibum’s gaze. “He’s the one you need to measure.”

“Measure?” Baekhyun yelped as Kibum took him by the elbow and steered him into the next room, teetering slightly as he was pushed onto a dais. “For what?”

“Your suit,” Minseok answered, schooling the amusement from his face as Kibum procured a measuring tape from thin air and began to take Baekhyun’s numbers. “For the premier.”

“How quickly do you need this done?” Kibum asked, manuvering Baekhyun’s arms as he wrapped his tape around his torso.

“It doesn’t need to be fully custom, so will three days be enough time?”

Kibum gave him a flat look. “No, but I’ll have it done.” He tutted, measuring Baekhyun’s neck. “You always forget to give me adequate time. Any other upcoming events you need clothes for?”

“I can have Luhan send you my schedule, if that would help. You can design whatever you’d like for me.”

Kibum’s grin was shark-like. “Now you’re catching on.” He patted Baekhyun’s hip. “You can step down, now. I’ve got everything I need.” He paused, then tugged at a strand of Baekhyun’s hair. “Is this the color you’ll have at the premier?”

“Uh, yes?” Baekhyun looked incredibly confused. “Why?”

“I’ve got something perfect in mind for him,” Kibum told Minseok, ignoring Baekhyun completely. “How do you feel about blue satin?”

Baekhyun shifted in place as Minseok surveyed him, imagining what Kibum was suggesting. “Sounds nice. I still don’t know what you’re putting me in, but I trust your judgement.”

“Excellent. I’ll have the suits sent to you day of.”

Minseok wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, guiding him from the room as Kibum turned away. “Thanks, Kibum. You’re the best.”

A smug laugh followed them out.

“I feel a bit like I’ve been through a hurricane,” Baekhyun whispered, once they were out on the street.

“Kibum can have that effect,” Minseok agreed, ushering Baekhyun into his car before they were spotted. “I’d say you get used to it, but I’m not even sure that I have.”

“I’m nervous. I’ve never been on a red carpet before. My job is usually done long before that.” Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat, buckling up as Minseok started to drive.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he reassured. “I’ll be there, and you’re going to look amazing. Focus on me if you get too nervous.”

Baekhyun leaned over the console to rest his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “I’m always focused on you.”

He struggled to tamp down the fluttering between his ribs. “Oh, Baek.”

“Is it too much?” Baekhyun asked, something tentative in his voice. “I just—you’re very captivating.”

“No, it’s not too much.” He shifted his arm and gripped Baekhyun’s knee, squeezing gently. “I like you too, baby.”

Baekhyun hummed happily and pressed close. Minseok wondered if now was a good time to completely abandon his determination to not get attached, of if he wanted to pretend for a little longer that he wasn’t falling in love with Jongdae and Baekhyun.

The days until the premier flew by.

“You ready for tonight?” Luhan asked, Yixing typing away at his laptop in his bedroom as a makeup and hair artist fussed over his face. They were both in his house, going over last-minute details for the premier and making sure he was camera ready. “It’s not every day one of my clients decides to come out publicly at a red carpet.”

Minseok snorted, making the artist blending his foundation frown at him. “Luhan, you’ve _never_ had a client do what I’m about to do, don’t undersell it.”

From his bedroom, Yixing laughed.

“You don’t pay me enough to put up with your sass.” Luhan leaned against his bathroom counter. “Anyway, the car with Baekhyun will be here in five minutes so he can get touched up, and then you’ll be driven to the carpet, do the walk, talk about your boyfriend, watch the movie and hopefully not embarrass me.” He frowned. “Easy on the eyeliner, Yerim. He’s not trying to make that much of a statement.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Minseok protested. _Yet._ He knew it was only a matter of time, though, until he made things between all three of them official.

“Okay, sure.”

Silence fell in the bathroom for a few moments, until Minseok heard his doorbell ring. “I’ve got it,” Yixing volunteered, disappearing from the room. Minseok cringed inwardly. Baekhyun hadn’t met Yixing or Luhan yet, and he wasn’t sure how it was going to go.

He needn’t have worried, though. Yixing came back into the room laughing at something Baekhyun had said, both of them smiling. Baekhyun was already dressed, the blue silk of his suit shimmering and shifting as he moved, highlighting his slim waist and making his unstyled hair glow. He was stunning, his smile beaming light as he turned to greet Luhan.

“You’re all set,” Yerim said softly, tucking away her brushes and giving Minseok a small smile.

“Thanks.” He stood from the stool he’d been sitting on and went over to press his lips against Baekhyun’s smile. “Hi, you look great.”

“He’ll look even better once Yerim is done with him,” Luhan remarked, prodding Baekhyun over to the stool. “We don’t have much time.”

“Sorry,” Minseok murmured to Baekhyun as he guided him to Yerim. “Luhan gets uptight when there’s a schedule to keep.”

“That’s o-okay,” Baekhyun replied, blinking owlishly as Yerim descended on him. “I’ve dealt with Tao when he’s had nothing but five cups of coffee by eleven am.” He laughed softly. “Luhan doesn’t bother me.”

“You have great hair,” Yerim remarked, running her hands through it as she started styling it.

“I don’t get paid enough,” Luhan muttered, sitting next to Yixing on Minseok’s bed. 

“Go,” Baekhyun shooed him away. “I’m in good hands here.”

Minseok squeezed his hand before walking over to Luhan and Yixing. “Luhan, relax. We’ll get there on time. And I pay you obscenely well.”

Luhan jiggled his knee and bit at his thumb. “Yixing is the only one who understands me.”

“Actually, Minseok is always on time. I don’t know why you’re so nervous,” Yixing contradicted blandly, finally closing his laptop.

“Et tu, Yixing?” Luhan placed a hand to his chest. “I know Minseok’s always on time. What I’m worried about is him coming out to the world tonight--” he glanced at Baekhyun and lowered his voice, “--all for a stuntman with a pretty face.”

“Plenty of actors are out and gay,” Yixing protested, his voice low as well. “Minseok’s career is stable, he has a loyal fanbase and a flawless public image. It’s gonna be fine, Luhan. At the worst, this is going to create more work for you.”

Luhan whined. “I hate extra work, though.”

“It’s literally your job, Lu,” Minseok deadpanned.

“Well, I don’t like it.” Luhan pouted, crossing his arms.

Minseok exchanged an amused look with Yixing. “It’s going to be fine.”

“He’s ready!” Yerim called, and Minseok turned around and felt his jaw go slack.

Baekhyun approached him, a self-assured smirk on his face, eyes sultry. Yerim hadn’t done too much to him, giving him the faintest hint of eyeliner at the corners of his eyes, and parting his hair so that it swept over his forehead in a charming curl, handsome and press ready.

“How do I look?” Baekhyun asked, his mouth still smirking. “Do I pass?”

Minseok walked toward him, kissing him softly. “You look amazing, as always.”

“Don’t ruin my work,” Yerim scolded as she packed up her things.

“Yes ma’am.” Baekhyun turned in Minseok’s hold, giving her a jaunty salute.

“Come on,” Minseok said, guiding Baekhyun out of his room and toward the door. “We better get in the car before Luhan has an aneurism.

Baekhyun laughed, while Luhan spluttered behind them.

Baekhyun was strangely quiet in the car, and Minseok didn’t think it was because of their driver in the front seat. He watched Baekhyun carefully. He knew he’d tell him when he was sure of his thoughts, but sometimes being patient enough was difficult when he wanted to fix it _now._

Assuming there was something to fix.

“Luhan is right,” Baekhyun said quietly, worrying his lip between his teeth. “You’re risking your career for me and Jongdae. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Minseok replied, taking his hand and squeezing. “I’m certain.” He’d spent the last few days questioning himself, just to be sure it was what he wanted.

“I can stay in the car, and you can go, and nothing will change,” Baekhyun insisted. “I will understand, and Jongdae will too. We’re okay being a secret.”

“But I’m not,” Minseok said, looking at Baekhyun steadily. “It’s not fair to either of you to be kept hidden away, never acknowledged. I don’t want that for me, or for you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were dangerously watery. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“No crying,” Minseok soothed, kissing his cheek softly. “You’ll ruin Yerim’s work.”

That got a watery laugh out of Baekhyun. “She did say not to ruin it.”

“Good boy,” Minseok praised as Baekhyun breathed deep and pulled himself back together. The car slowed, the flashing of cameras appearing through the tinted windows. “We’re here; ready?”

The driver got out, coming around to open Minseok’s door. Baekhyun nodded, and Minseok turned to step out of the car, helping Baekhyun out after him.

_You’ve joined **kirbymyeon** ’s livestream_

**kirbymyeon:** _ahhhhh look at them they’re so cute and in love_

**hanrenx:** _we love true love,,,,sehun’s hand on myeon’s waist ;-; husbands_

**junhunlvr:** _the way they stood and smiled for the cameras but they were looking at each other i’m not okay folks_

**myeonmyeon:** _i know sehun is obvi in the brand he was signed with, but i wonder who did jun’s suit because it looks GOOD_

**minseokstinyteef:** _this interviewer is only asking questions abt the movie which like, sure, but also WE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE HUSBANDS_

**hanrenx:** _give the ppl what we want!!!!_

**chipmunkcutie:** _oh look i think it’s minseok’s car!!_

**minseokscheekies:** _wait_

**kirbymyeon:** _oh shit_

**junhunlvr:** _what the fuck_

**hanrenx:** _IS HE WITH A DATE???_

**cin_bin:** _yo wait is that one of the stuntmen_

**kiki:** _I THINK SO?????!!! IM LOSING MY ACTUAL MIND??_

**minseokstinyteef:** _i’ve never seen him bring a date before_

**kirbymyeon:** _we don’t know it’s a date_

**leesa:** _bruv they’re lit holding hands wdyt that means????_

**minseokscheekies:** _i didnt’ know he was gay???_

**chipmunkcutie:** _what is going on i’m bleeding from my eyes this is INSANE_

**myeonmyeon:** _did minseok kim just come out at a red carpet_

As soon as the press registered that Minseok wasn’t alone, everything went wild. He laced his fingers through Baekhyun’s and walked to the first tape marker, pulling Baekhyun in by the waist and smiling at him encouragingly.

Cameras flashed with the action, several interviewers calling his name as he kept his focus on Baekhyun until the demands to look at the cameras became overwhelming. He turned a practiced smolder their way, keeping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, and wrapped himself in as much confidence as he could muster. Baekhyun was slightly stiff next to him but smiling charmingly. He shuffled them down the line of reporters, politely declining interviews whenever possible.

He wanted to minimize as much exposure of Baekhyun as possible. He smoothly redirected the questions he got, aiming for coy rather than dismissive, not intent on letting anyone comment on his personal life. He knew his fans would take Baekhyun’s appearance, their linked hands, and run with it. No need to give them any more fodder.

“That was kinda intense,” Baekhyun remarked, once they’d cleared the crush of press and flashing cameras. “I can see why people don’t love this part of the job.”

“It can be a lot. Do you need a breather before we go in?” They’d reached the lobby of the theater, other actors and friends of the cast milling about as they socialized. “We can find somewhere quiet for a few moments.”

“Minseok?”

He turned, feeling Baekhyun squeeze his fingers as Junmyeon and Sehun approached. “Ah, Junmyeon! How are you doing?”

Junmyeon hugged him briefly, before stepping back and appraising them both. “Better, now that Sehun is back in the states. I see you’ve brought someone along?”

“Baekhyun, these are my friends Junmyeon and Sehun. Guys, my date Baekhyun.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun.” Sehun gave Minseok some heavy side-eye as he shook Baekhyun’s hand. “Wish I could say we’ve heard a lot about you, but Minseok is bad at talking about his private life.”

Junmyeon smacked Sehun in the shoulder. “Be nice, Hun.” He gave Baekhyun a warm smile. “My husband is just bitter he didn’t know about you until this moment. He’s too nosy for his own good.”

Baekhyun laughed, looking only slightly overwhelmed. “How long have you known Minseok?”

“Oh, would you look at that! Time to go.” Minseok attempted to pull Baekhyun away, but was stopped as Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Not so fast, Min,” Junmyeon chided, eye crinkling with mirth. “What, you mean you _don’t_ want to tell Baekhyun about our first movie together?”

Baekhyun looked between Minseok and Junmyeon with a manic sort of glee dawning in his eyes. “Your first movie?”

“Oh, he’d like to forget it exists,” Junmyeon said, much to Minseok’s chagrin. Across from him, Sehun smirked knowingly. “No, Minseok and I were in a lovely little movie called _Playboy.”_

“Wait, I’ve heard about this.” Baekhyun’s eyes were bright with realization. Minseok groaned and hid his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Wasn’t that like, the suits version of _Magic Mike_?”

Sehun cackled gleefully, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and pulling him close to his side. “People often wonder how we met, and Jun never has the balls to tell them it was because I, a gay teen, imprinted on him in that movie and made it my life’s goal to meet him.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon whined through clenched teeth. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Is that why you became a model?” Baekhyun asked Sehun, face alight with curiosity. “To meet Junmyeon.”

“Well, that, and because with a face like mine any other career would be a waste.” Sehun winked at Baekhyun. “Besides, I’ve always found older men more my speed. Competency is hot.” He looked between Minseok and Baekhyun. “I’m sure I don’t need to be telling you that, though.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flamed.

“Minseok is what, seven years older than you?” Sehun’s grin turned downright evil. “You know what it’s like.”

“Okay, that’s enough from you,” Junmyeon protested, reaching up to put a hand over Sehun’s mouth. “Leave poor Baekhyun alone or he’s never going to let Minseok hang out with us.”

“Minseok’s only five years older than me,” Baekhyun muttered, pouting. “I’m twenty-five.”

Minseok blinked in surprise. He hadn’t ever thought to ask Baekhyun’s or Jongdae’s age. “Alright you two, stop harassing my date.”

Junmyeon looked at something over Minseok’s shoulder. “We’ll see you inside. Looks like someone wants to talk to you.”

Minseok looked over his shoulder, following Junmyeon’s line of sight, and spotting what was undoubtedly a reporter. “Baek, you should go with them. Save me a seat.”

“But--” Baekhyun didn’t get a chance to protest further as Sehun and Junmyeon gently steered him away.

Once they were all out of sight, Minseok approached the reporter, who was tall and bronze, winning smile in place. “Can I help you?”

“Jongin Kim, with the San Francisco Chronicle. Who was that you were just with?” He had a handheld recorder, tipped toward Minseok, smile firmly in place.

“San Francisco, huh?” Minseok appraised him. Long legs, well-muscled, devastating bone structure. “Aren’t you a bit far from home?”

“I recently transferred to covering society and culture for the Chronicle. I cover everything from ballet to Hollywood.” His brown eyes were sparkly and earnest behind his round wire frames, hair neatly parted and swept out of his face. “They sent me up here when they realized the two main leads of the movie were also Asian.”

“How remarkably candid of you,” Minseok said. “Still, seems a big leap from ballet to film, no pun intended.”

Jongin’s laugh was rich like melted chocolate, tapering into something frothier at the end. “You don’t strike me as someone who appreciates obfuscation, which brings me to my original question: who are you here with tonight?”

He caught a flash of silver as Jongin adjusted his tie. “You married, Reporter Kim?”

“My husband is a principal with the SF Ballet.” Looking around, Jongin lowered his voice slightly. “My boss talked to someone named Luhan? And then they assigned me to this premier.”

Ah, well, that explained it then. “I see.” He glanced in the direction Baekhyun had left in. “He’s a stuntman, and my date for tonight.”

“How did you meet?” Jongin winked when he hesitated. “I promise to put in only the flattering bits.”

“On set,” Minseok hedged. “He worked on my most recent film, and we got to talking. He’s a great guy.”

“Is it serious?”

“Off the record?”

Jongin clicked his recorder off.

“It’s looking that way. We’ve only been seeing each other for a month or so; it’s still new.”

“And on the record?” Jongin’s recorder clicked back on.

“We’ll see where it goes.”

“Thank you for your time, Minseok.”

He nodded as Jongin waved. “Nice to meet you as well.” He watched as Jongin wove through the crowd before finding someone else to interview. He adjusted the lapels of his suit, took a deep breath, and went to find Baekhyun.

Anne   
@love_seok

WAIT. WAIT. IS MINSEOK SAYING HE’S DATING THIS MAN???

❤ 9 8:25 PM • November 20, 2019

3K people are talking about this

A  
@baekville

replying to  @love_seok

…DAM. way to go Minseok tbh he’s…oof

❤ 5 8:26 PM • November 20, 2019

Minseok King   
@minseokscheekies

. that’s Baekhyun THAT’s thE STUNTMAN EYE

❤ 10 8:32 PM • November 20, 2019

mrs. kim   
@chipmunkcutie

so much is happening twitter is on fire and Minseok is trending is this how the world ends

❤ 3 8:35 PM • November 20, 2019

“How was the movie?”

Minseok looked up from the floor, placing a hand on the wall to balance himself as he took his shoes off. Jongdae was standing in the foyer in sweats and a hoodie, pouting at them.

Baekhyun immediately started prattling at the speed of light, bouncing around Jongdae as he attempted to explain everything in detail at once. Minseok walked over and pulled Jongdae into his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

“Jongdae there were _so_ many cameras and I swear I was going to go blind with all the flashing but it didn’t last as long as I thought it would,” he paused to heave a huge breath. “And _then_ we met Junmyeon Kim and Sehun Oh? Wow, were they un _real._ Jongdae you have to meet them!”

“You doing okay, Dae?” Minseok whispered softly, noting the way Jongdae still hadn’t relaxed into him like he usually did. Baekhyun continued to ramble, walking around them both in circles. “I’ll take you next time.”

Jongdae shook his head, his body relaxing against Minseok’s as he nodded encouragingly at Baekhyun, his expression shifting to something indulgent. “It’s fine, look how happy it’s made him.”

Baekhyun had shifted to recapping the movie, shrugging off his suit jacket and letting it drop to the floor in a way that would surely make Kibum despair.

“Hmmm, yes he is quite happy,” Minseok agreed, squeezing Jongdae’s sides and nosing at his temple. “But are you?”

“If he’s happy, I’m happy.” Jongdae pulled free of his grasp and went over to Baekhyun, grabbing his face and stopping the flood of words with a kiss. “Enough, babe. I do want to see this movie myself, you know, as cute as you are telling me the whole thing in detail. I want to see Minseok on screen with my own two eyes.”

The tips of Baekhyun’s ears turned red, blinking in surprise as Jongdae leaned in to kiss him again. Minseok wrapped himself around Jongdae’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder and getting an up-close view of Baekhyun and Jongdae kissing, content to stay there and watch the easy glide of their lips. He rubbed Jongdae’s stomach absently as Baekhyun tugged on Jongdae’s lips with gentle nips of his teeth, their kisses going from light and playful to deeper, more consuming.

Baekhyun was quickly melting into Jongdae’s affection, but Minseok didn’t want Jongdae to fall into the role he had previously. Despite Jongdae claiming he was fine, Minseok suspected that he was still feeling left out, a little bit like the odd man out, and he was anything but. He lifted his chin and slowly walked around them, letting his hands trail over their arms and bodies, until he was behind Baekhyun.

A nip to the shell of Baekhyun’s ear was enough to make him gasp and pull away, and Minseok seized the opportunity to separate him and Jongdae, inserting himself between them to whisper his idea to Baekhyun while Jongdae whined behind them.

“Min, you’ve had Baekhyun all night. Let me kiss him some more.”

When Minseok pulled away, Baekhyun nodded, a bright glint of excitement in his eyes. “Come here, Dae,” Baekhyun said, moving around Minseok. “Help me out of this suit.”

Jongdae’s eyes lit up. “If you insist.”

Minseok smirked and followed them into the bedroom.

It was immensely satisfying to watch as Jongdae peeled Baekhyun out of his suit, layer by layer, hands reverent and eager all at once. Baekhyun tugged impatiently at Jongdae’s clothes, his hands roaming over Jongdae’s body with such familiarity Minseok was beginning to realize that the only thing that had kept them from working was their own minds.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were perfect for each other, and Minseok felt lucky that they’d wanted to be with him at all when they could clearly be with only each other and be perfectly happy, even if they didn’t seem to realize it. But he wasn’t selfless enough to walk away, either. He’d stay as long as they let him, and be grateful for whatever time he had with them.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun called softly, one hand reaching out while the other rested on Jongdae’s nape, keeping him in place as he mouthed at Baekhyun’s neck. “We need you.”

Warmth blossomed in his chest. Yes, they might be perfect for each other without him, but they also wanted _him,_ and that was a rush he couldn’t turn away. Not when Baekhyun smiled so prettily. He quickly stripped out of his suit and set it neatly aside, hoping to minimize wrinkles, then picked up his tie as an afterthought. He tossed it on the bed before going to the nightstand where Baekhyun gestured, finding lube and condoms in the top drawer.

Baekhyun flushed when Minseok held up the half-empty bottle with a quirked eyebrow in his direction. He didn’t say anything though, and Baekhyun kept Jongdae busy as Minseok got on the bed behind him, Jongdae jumping in surprise then sighing as Minseok traced his hands up his spine.

Minseok picked up his tie, handing it to Baekhyun and trusting him to do what would be best with it. He knew Jongdae’s limits better than Minseok could guess at. Slow smacking sounds of kissing prevailed for another minute as he busied himself with leaving a trail of hickies up Jongdae’s spine, pressing gentle kisses to a healing bruise along his ribs he must have gotten from a stunt.

“Trust me, Dae?” Baekhyun whispered, soft and quiet.

“Always, Baek.” Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun wrapped the tie around his head, over his eyes, Minseok helping him knot it in place. He slipped a finger under the tie to make sure it wasn’t too tight before going back to putting his mouth and hands anywhere except where Jongdae wanted them.

“Our pretty Jongdae,” Minseok murmured against his skin, one hand finding the lube while he nipped at the tender skin of Jongdae’s ass. Below him, Baekhyun was keeping Jongdae’s mouth busy with his own, idly stroking them both between their bodies. Minseok pulled Baekhyun’s hand free to drizzle some lube on it to ease the glide for them, then coated his own fingers and started opening up Jongdae with no warning.

Jongdae whined, his back tensing and relaxing as Minseok started working his fingers into him, shifting more of his weight back onto his knees and resting his head against Baekhyun’s collarbones as he breathed through the stretch. He could hear Baekhyun whispering praise into Jongdae’s ear, about how beautiful he was, how good he looked, how good Minseok was going to make him feel.

“You, Baekhyun,” Minseok corrected, one hand soothing down Jongdae’s flank as he pressed a third finger in.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, as Jongdae moaned between them.

“You’re going to make him feel good,” Minseok instructed. “Show me how well you know his body, sweetheart. Make him moan for us.”

Baekhyun made a choked sound in his throat, while Jongdae gasped and said, “But—why?”

“Do you not want that?” Minseok stopped moving his fingers in and out, thumb pressed against Jongdae’s perineum.

“No!” Jongdae all but shouted. “I want it, just surprised, that’s all.”

Minseok resumed the movements of his fingers, scooting close enough to grind against Jongdae’s thigh for a little relief. When Jongdae was pressing back against his fingers, meeting his movements with his own, Minseok caught Baekhyun’s eye and nodded.

“I think he’s ready for you, baby,” Minseok said, making room for Baekhyun to come around and settle in behind Jongdae, whose head was hanging between his shoulders, panting lightly and shifting his weight back and forth, cock hard and leaking slightly from Baekhyun’s earlier ministrations.

“What about you?” Jongdae asked, his head tilting in Minseok’s direction.

Minseok came to kneel in front of Jongdae, cupping his face in one hand. “I was thinking I could have your mouth, if you’re okay with that?”

“Fuck,” Jongdae cursed, and behind him Baekhyun was slicked up and nudging at his entrance, biting his bottom lip. “Please.”

Minseok wasn’t sure who he was talking too exactly, but then Jongdae was blindly groping for his cock and sinking down around it while Baekhyun pushed into him slowly, making Jongdae groan around Minseok, which made _him_ curse softly under his breath.

Baekhyun kept his pace slow and even at first, giving Jongdae a chance to adjust before picking up more speed, his pretty hands roaming over Jongdae’s body. Minseok felt it as a particularly hard thrust from Baekhyun had Jongdae taking Minseok into his throat, making him splutter and cough. Minseok was quick to untie his tie from Jongdae’s eyes, then, as tears would ruin the fabric.

Jongdae blinked rapidly against the dim light of the room, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he coughed one last time. “You okay, darling?” Minseok asked, holding his face gently, thumbs massaging into his jaw muscles. Baekhyun had slowed as well, letting Jongdae breathe for a moment while still rocking into him gently.

“Yeah,” Jongdae rasped, licking at the head of Minseok’s cock and smirking when he shivered. “Fuck me, Baek,” he demanded, wiggling his hips as much as he could with Baekhyun gripping them, before opening his mouth for Minseok.

“Pinch my arm if it’s too much, baby,” Minseok instructed as he sank his hands into Jongdae’s hair, letting the rhythm of Baekhyun’s movements push Jongdae’s head down around him, the warm, wet heat of his mouth making the sharp pleasure build quickly. He alternated between watching his length disappear into Jongdae’s pretty mouth and meeting Baekhyun’s eyes as he lost himself to pleasure, chanting a garbled mess of praise and Jongdae’s name.

From there, it was a race to the finish between Baekhyun and Minseok. Jongdae swallowed everything Minseok had to give him, and then cried out as Baekhyun shuddered apart shortly after. Minseok pet his hair as Jongdae whined against his thigh, still hard and probably aching, but he appeared too boneless to move. He rolled Jongdae onto his back as Baekhyun caught his breath, scooting Jongdae up the bed to cradle him against his chest.

“Come on, Baekhyun,” Minseok encouraged. “I know you can make him come for us.”

Determination sparked in Baekhyun’s eyes, and he crawled forward to lay between Jongdae’s legs, slipping two fingers into him as he took the head of Jongdae’s cock into his mouth. Minseok could tell the moment Baekhyun found Jongdae’s prostate by the hitch in Jongdae’s breathing and the way his legs twitched around Baekhyun.

“So good for us, Dae,” Minseok whispered, idly tweaking Jongdae’s nipples and stroking through his hair as Baekhyun kept up his ministrations. “So perfect, all for us. Look at Baekhyun, look how good he’s making you feel, how much he wants to please you,” Minseok continued, delighted when Jongdae moaned and knotted his own fingers in Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun looked up, his eyes catching with Jongdae’s and Minseok could _see_ the devotion there, could almost feel it crackling in the air between them. “Baek, baby,” Jongdae panted, abs flexing beautifully as he came, his head pressing back into Minseok’s chest.

“Good, Jongdae,” Minseok praised, running soothing hands along his heaving ribs. “You both did so well, my pretty boys.”

Baekhyun pillowed his head against Jongdae’s inner thigh, smiling up at them both softly, languid in the afterglow of a good orgasm. “My two favorite people.”

“Will you stay with us?” Jongdae asked him, pleading with soft, half-lidded eyes.

He weighed his options. While it would be safer for him to slip away under the cover of night, the warmth of Jongdae’s body against his was making a compelling argument for staying, as were Baekhyun’s eyes. He could feel his resolve to be safe crumbling under the combined weight of their gazes, asking him to stay.

He settled for a compromise. “I’ll stay until you’re both asleep, but then I’ll have to go.”

They whined, predictably, but settled down nonetheless, Jongdae humming happily as Minseok cleaned him up before tucking him under the covers. He slid into bed next to Jongdae, pressing up against his back while he cuddled into Baekhyun’s chest, relaxing easily.

“One day you’ll both be at my side,” Minseok whispered, fluttering eyelashes his only response. “One day.”

Steady breathing was their only response, both sound asleep. Minseok stole a few more peaceful moments before slipping back out of bed, kissing each of them on the cheek before dressing and quietly leaving their apartment. Luhan and Yixing had driven his car to the premier and then taken the hired car once the movie was over, so Minseok didn’t have to worry about pulling someone out of bed in the middle of the night to drive him home. He got in his car—which still had faint traces of Baekhyun’s cologne—and drove back to his empty house, wondering when it had stopped feeling quite like home. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next two months flew by for Minseok. They weren’t any busier than normal months for him, but with the addition of trying to fit time with Baekhyun and Jongdae into his schedule, it made life hectic.

But it was worth it.

It almost seemed impossible that he had ever thought he could spend time with Baekhyun and Jongdae and remain unattached. It hadn’t taken long for him to abandon all of the rules he’d made for himself, instead letting himself dive in headfirst and feel. Perhaps it was the security his popularity had given him, or the fact that there hadn’t been much fallout from appearing in public with Baekhyun at the premier, but it was easier to let himself be happy when it didn’t feel like he had to sacrifice his happiness for success.

It helped that Luhan and Yixing were keeping him busy enough between the time he spent with either of his boys that he didn’t have much time to think. Table readings for the new movie Yixing had gotten him started this week, and Luhan had him doing magazine interviews or photo shoots as quickly as Minseok could finish them.

A pleasant plus, however, was that Baekhyun and Jongdae now had the keys and codes to get into his place, and were slowly getting into the habit of coming over when they had time. He’d come home on several occasions to one or both of them napping on his couch or curled in his bed. Having both of them in his space was more soothing than he’d thought it would be, even if Baekhyun was in the habit of leaving articles of clothing anywhere instead of folding them neatly away. He made up for it, though, since with them around more Minseok didn’t often come home to an empty house.

His phone pinged with a new email. Thinking it was Yixing or Luhan, he opened it without looking, momentarily confused when it wasn’t either of them.

“What’s got you frowning so hard, babe?” Jongdae asked, wrapping around him from behind. “Bad news?”

Minseok absently stroked Jongdae’s hands on his stomach as he replied. “No, not at all, just surprising.”

“What is it then?” Baekhyun asked, perched on the kitchen counter and eating ice cream from the carton like a very adorable heathen.

“It’s an email from the young dancer I sponsor up at the San Francisco Ballet,” Minseok explained, leaning against the counter Baekhyun was sitting on. “He’s invited me to opening night of one of his performances. Apparently, he’s landed a starring role.”

He caught the looks they both exchanged over his shoulder.

“Are you going to go?” Jongdae asked.

Minseok couldn’t figure out why he sounded so nervous about the idea. “If I can work a trip in around my schedule, absolutely. I’d prefer to bring both of you as well,” he added, watching at the tension in their faces melted away.

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes brightening.

“Of course,” Minseok assured. It would seem that they might not realize how important they were to him. He’d have to find a way to remedy that. “I’m eager to see him and for both of you to see him dance. Taeyong has incredible talent.”

“A trip does sound fun,” Jongdae agreed. “When is opening night? We should try and make sure we don’t have to work.”

“Three weeks from now.” He looked back down at his phone, forwarding the email to Luhan so it would go on his schedule, resolving to follow up with him later and make sure arrangements were made for both boys to come with him. “I’ll have Luhan reach out with more details as I plan things. Just clear that weekend from work and Luhan will do the rest.”

“I feel spoiled, suddenly,” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Jongdae released Minseok in favor of grabbing a paper towel and wiping Baekhyun’s face. “You’re always spoiled.”

Before Jongdae could start the playful bickering both of them were so fond of, Minseok asked, “Let’s watch that movie, shall we?” It had been the plan, after all, until Baekhyun had insisted on satisfying his craving for something sweet.

Baekhyun hopped off the counter and handed the carton to Jongdae, who sighed before putting it back in the freezer. “We have a bad track record with watching movies together.”

It was true. The last time had resulted in Minseok bending Jongdae over the arm of the couch while Baekhyun had watched hungrily, his hands wandering all over Jongdae. Previous attempts to watch a movie had produced similar situations. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to do better, then.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Unlikely. Baekhyun’s been in a mood for days.”

Minseok kissed the pout of Jongdae’s lips. “Let’s do our best to remedy that, then.”

“What are we waiting for!” Baekhyun grabbed each of them by the hand and dragged them from the kitchen, headed for the basement. Minseok and Jongdae exchanged a hopelessly fond look, but followed easily.

**[E!News Red Carpet Interview with Shindong]**

531,326 views

1,743 Comments

**a.ria** 4 hours ago

Does anyone else get a sUPER creepy vibe from this guy? I mean what the hell he said “I enjoy playing the villain because of how easy it is for me to be in the mindset required” with his WHOLE chest, no hesitation like hewwo????

_View 20 replies_

**wushudragon** 3 hours ago

If you told me a year ago that minseok would be in a movie with this dude I would have laughed in your face. They’re worlds apart in terms of talent and looks it’s insane and then if you throw Seunghyun in the mix it’s just like,,,,shindong, my friend. You’re out of ur league.

>   
>  **Hide replies ^**
> 
> **Minnie’s smile** 1 hour ago
> 
> It was rumored years ago when minseok was first starting that he was supposed to be in a movie with shindong, but then someone else was cast. It was super weird too, because he would have been perfect for the role and it would have been his big break, probably, but instead he was stuck doing B list movies until he landed playboy
> 
> **kittymin** 1 hour ago
> 
> Wait are u serious?? That’s so weird hollywood wtf???
> 
> **xinhui** 1 hour ago
> 
> Something stinks here...

**shindongoppa** 3 hours ago

Shindong oppa so handsome fighting!!!

_View 2 replies_

**seulgi** 2 hours ago

Why is this dude famous

_View 6 replies_

_Load More Comments_

Table reads always made Minseok a little nervous at the start. Not because they were particularly challenging, or intimidating, but because it was the first time the cast were in a room together and personalities came out. Table reads were usually where Minseok got a sense of the overall chemistry of the cast he was going to be working with for the next several months, and not knowing what that was going to look like was unsettling for him.

Not even Jongdae spending the night with him and kissing him good morning could temper the anxiety burbling away in his gut, even if it did leave him feeling warm and content up until he walked into the room where the rest of the cast were instructed to gather.

He recognized everyone in the room, even if he’d never met them personally. A bi-product of the industry they all worked within. Seunghyun was closest to him, leaning against the table. He didn’t look like he knew what it meant to be casual, his long legs showcased by a pair of tailored caramel slacks, torso wrapped in a black turtleneck that looked like cashmere. He was everything Hollywood loved in an actor, sharp jaw, long lines, handsome beyond all reason, not a hair out of place.

He straightened as Minseok approached, offering a hand to shake. “Minseok Kim, right?” His grip was firm around Minseok’s hand, palm lightly calloused. “I look forward to working together.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you; I’m excited to work with you as well.”

“All good things, I hope,” Seunghyun said, flashing a teasing smile. He was quite a bit taller than Minseok, exuding charm.

“Nothing but,” Minseok assured. “Have you met anyone else yet?”

“My agent is horrifically punctual, so I’m usually the first person anywhere. You’re the first after me.”

“Have you had a chance to look at the script since being cast?” Minseok asked, gesturing for Seunghyun to take a seat next to him at the table. From their positions, they would be able to see everyone else as they came in.

“Enough to know we play best friends.”

They talked about possible backstories for their characters and insights they’d each come up with as more of the cast filtered in. Minseok nodded to the actress who would play the love interest he and Seunghyun were both vying for, as well as the director and producers of the movie as they took their seats.

He checked his watch. They should have started the reading ten minutes ago. “Are we waiting on something?” He leaned over and quietly asked Seunghyun.

“Someone,” Seunghyun corrected, voice equally low. “Shindong is late.”

The door opened a moment later, and—Minseok could only assume—Shindong walked in. He seemed affable enough, but there was something about his smile that made Minseok squint at his hands in thought. He didn’t have much time to think about it, however, since the director stood as soon as Shindong had taken his seat and started the read.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before,” Shindong said, catching Minseok during one of their ten-minute breaks. He’d been giving Baekhyun and Jongdae an update while drinking water to soothe his throat after so much talking and startled when Shindong approached him.

“I don’t believe we have,” Minseok agreed, shaking his offered hand and tucking his phone away. “It’s nice to put a face to a name.”

“Likewise. Of course, my face is widely known, I’m not surprised you’ve heard of me.”

Minseok smiled politely, catching Seunghyun’s eyeroll from behind Shindong and struggling to keep his expression fixed on something pleasant. “Of course.”

“Which of my movies have you seen?”

“I haven’t had the time recently to sit down and watch much,” Minseok lied. Baekhyun loved movies; they watched them quite often. “I’m quite busy.”

Shindong frowned. “I can have my assistant send you a list if you’d like.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Minseok demurred. Thankfully the director called them back to order, starting the reading again before he could crack. Seunghyun took his seat next to Minseok and snickered quietly under his breath.

“Smooth,” Seunghyun drawled quietly, smirking at him sidelong.

“Just read your lines,” Minseok replied, opening his script back up. He had a feeling Seunghyun was going to be trouble.

Getting to Know Rising Action Star Minseok Kim

> …
> 
> **GQ:** You’re becoming quite the rising star in film these days; how have you handled the boost in popularity? I’m sure it’s been an adjustment.
> 
> **MK:** Thank you, and it’s been an adjustment in some ways. Mostly what it means for me is that I’m recognized more easily out in public.
> 
> **GQ:** Does that make living your daily life harder?
> 
> **MK:** No, not really. Honestly, I usually split my time between home, set, and various obligations my agent sets up for me, so I don’t spend large amounts of time wandering the streets of LA (laughs).
> 
> **GQ:** Do you date?
> 
> **MK:** Work keeps me very busy.
> 
> **GQ:** Recently you’ve been seen in the company of another man, most obviously at your latest premier, but occasionally spotted in public by fans. Is it serious?
> 
> **MK:** Not right now.
> 
> **GQ:** Is that something you’re looking for? A partner?
> 
> **MK:** Yeah, someday definitely.
> 
> **GQ:** What’s next, after the success of _Artificial Love?_ Are there any new projects on the horizon for you?
> 
> **MK:** Oh, always. I’ve got several things upcoming that I’m excited about. Obviously, I can’t talk about them just yet, but I look forward to when I can.
> 
> …

As the plans to take a weekend trip into San Francisco to see Taeyong perform solidified, so did another plan of Minseok’s. It took a week for the designer to finish his request, and once he’d managed to swing by and pick it up in a spare hour between rehearsals and a meeting with Yixing, all that was left to do was enact his plan.

He wasn’t sure the best way to go about it, though. He debated about it for several nights, replaying possible outcomes depending on how he approached it, and finally settled on once they’d gotten home, after the trip. It was time to make them feel as secure as they made him feel.

It was freeing to fly to a different city and feel the pressure that followed him everywhere in LA evaporate, being able to hold Jongdae’s hand as they walked down the sidewalk on the way to the theater, watching Baekhyun skip through puddles ahead of them. To feel Baekhyun rest his head against Minseok’s shoulder halfway through the performance and not have a twist of anxiety that they would be seen by someone they didn’t want to be seen by.

Taeyong delivered a breathtaking performance, validating Minseok’s decision to sponsor his spot with the ballet, and a distinct enjoyment in watching Jongdae and Baekhyun watch his movements with wide, awed eyes. It wasn’t a long ballet, ending after an hour and a half even with breaks between each act. They hung around and waited for Taeyong to change and meet them, hoping that none of the people filtering past them recognized him. He’d made sure they would blend in well enough to look like normal citizens, fancy enough to attend a ballet but not enough that they would clearly stand out.

It was inevitable that someone would, but it wasn’t a civilian. Or rather, it was, but one he knew. “Jongin?” he asked hesitantly, unsure that he was remembering the name correctly.

Jongin spun around, blinking at him in surprise. “Minseok Kim, I didn’t expect to see you here.” He looked around for watching eyes, but there weren’t many people lingering around the stage door besides their small group and a few other friends of the dancers. “Why are you here, if I may ask?”

“Off the record?”

Jongin smirked. “I’m not working tonight, so yes, off the record.” His sharp eyes were looking between the three of them. “Nothing you say will make it to the _Chronicle.”_

“I’m here on a date. I sponsor Taeyong Lee and he invited me to come to opening night.” Something triggered his memory of their conversation from months ago. “Didn’t you say your husband was a dancer here?”

Jongin’s eyes lit up. “Yes, I’m surprised you remember.” He nodded to Minseok’s left, where Baekhyun was standing. “I see things are still going well.” His gaze dipped down to where Minseok’s fingers were laced with Jongdae’s, eyebrow rising. “Very well, apparently.”

Baekhyun was elbowing him in the side insistently. “Jongin, these are my boyfriends,” Minseok introduced, making Baekhyun still with shock. “Baekhyun you already know of, but you haven’t met Jongdae.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Jongin said with a warm smile, taking everything in stride. To their right, the stage door opened, and Jongin procured flowers out of nowhere as one of the dancers from the show stepped out.

He crossed to Jongin immediately, rising to give him a sweet, slow kiss. “Nini, baby. Are those for me?” Minseok recognized the main male dancer from the Diamonds act of the night, his silver hair as striking off-stage as it had been under the lights.

Jongin handed him the flowers, expression glowing with happiness and pride. “Of course. You were wonderful tonight.” He nodded at Minseok. “Taemin, this is an acquaintance of mine, Minseok Kim.”

“You were extraordinary,” Baekhyun complimented, before Minseok could say anything.

Taemin turned to face them, smiling politely. “Oh, thank you! Nice to meet—” he broke off, narrowing his eyes at Minseok. “Wait, I know you though.” Minseok experienced the familiar twinge of anxiety whenever someone recognized him as a celebrity. “You’re Taeyong’s sponsor, right? He’s mentioned you before.”

Jongin chuckled at Minseok’s shocked expression. “Tae doesn’t watch many movies,” he explained, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “He’s too busy dancing.”

“What have I missed?” Taemin asked, looking between Jongin and Minseok.

“Nothing, baby. Come on, let’s leave Minseok to his night. We have some celebrating to do.” He waved farewell to the three of them, dragging a protesting Taemin away with murmured promises to fill him in later.

“You’re friends with a reporter?” Jongdae hummed, squeezing Minseok’s fingers. “That’s surprising.”

“I don’t know that I’d call us friends, but I’ve met him before, yes.” To his left, he could see Baekhyun gearing up for another question, but the door opened again and Taeyong stepped out, and they were all occupied with showering him with compliments until he blushed, and it was forgotten.

He insisted upon taking Taeyong to dinner after the show, letting Baekhyun and Jongdae coax Taeyong out of his shyness with constant chatter and warm smiles. By the time the wine had settled comfortably into his blood he had one hand on Jongdae’s thigh under the table, and Baekhyun’s leg hooked around his own.

They fell into bed together at the end of the night, too tired to do anything other than lazily make-out before sleep swept over them. They flew back to LA the next day, Minseok driving them back home with him. All three of them had managed to clear their weekend, so they were happy to laze about for the remainder of the afternoon.

The perfect moment came when they were all relaxing together on his bed, Jongdae reading and Baekhyun dozing lightly with his head in Minseok’s lap, Minseok memorizing lines as he absently stroked the bare skin of Jongdae’s ankle.

Realizing he would never have a better moment, Minseok set down his script. “I have something for you, Baek,” he began, a strange mix of nervous and excited.

Baekhyun stirred, still groggy from his nap, while Jongdae put down his book. “More presents?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing at his eyes and smiling up from Minseok’s lap.

“Of a sort,” he continued, reaching to the side-table and opening a drawer, pulling a velvet box free. He placed it on Baekhyun’s chest. “I want you to have this.”

He watched in anticipation as Jongdae scooted closer on the bed, watching as Baekhyun opened the box, warmth rushing through him as Baekhyun gasped in surprise. “Hyung, this is too nice,” he said, gazing at the gold chain and pendant with a stylized M hanging from it.

“Is that…what I think it is?” Jongdae looked up as Baekhyun picked up the necklace and let it dangle gently from his slim fingers, glinting in the low light. “Are you saying…?” he trailed off.

“It’s an offer,” he corrected, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “I want only the best for you, my darling, and to take care of you. What do you say? Will you have me?” Minseok finished softly.

Baekhyun sat up slowly, Minseok’s hand falling out of his hair. He was gazing at the necklace in awe. “You’re…asking me, to be yours?” He finally looked up, his eyes glassy. “Dae too?” He blindly reached with his free hand until he could lace his fingers with Jongdae.

“Yes, I am. I care about you both too much to let either of you go to someone else, and I think you both feel the same way.” He bit his lip, his nerves getting the best of him for a moment. “I hope you do, anyway.”

Baekhyun sniffed. “Put it on for me, hyung?” he held out the necklace, letting it dangle.

Minseok lifted it gently, undoing the clasp and leaning forward to re-clasp it at the back of his neck, their faces millimeters apart. He cupped Baekhyun’s face gently when the pendant was resting between his collarbones, right over his sternum, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Baekhyun sobbed into the kiss, catching Minseok by surprise as he buried his face in his chest, clinging. “Baby? Are you okay?” He wrapped concerned arms around Baekhyun, meeting Jongdae’s eyes over his shoulder.

“I-I can’t believe that you _w-want_ me,” he cried, fisting his hands in Minseok’s shirt. “I’m overw-whelmed that someone likes me and respects me enough to care about m-me.” His chest heaved with a sob, and Minseok held him tight and pressed gentle kisses into his hair while Jongdae rubbed a soothing hand up and down Baekhyun’s back. “That you still w-want me even though you know how delicate I can be, and how much b-baggage I come with.”

Minseok thought for a moment, letting Baekhyun’s words settle between all three of them. Jongdae discreetly rubbed at his eyes. Minseok wasn’t expecting the reaction Baekhyun was having. He knew what he needed to say, but he hoped it wasn’t too soon.

“There’s something you’re wrong about, Baekhyun,” Minseok began. Baekhyun stiffened slightly in his arms. “I don’t just like you.” He locked gazes with Jongdae. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Jongdae smiled brilliantly, his eyes bright and glassy, while Baekhyun hugged him tighter than ever, somehow, and cried harder. Minseok cooed softly, pulling Baekhyun down and laying with him wrapped safely in his arms, reaching for Jongdae when they were settled.

“I l-love you too,” Baekhyun choked out, his voice unsteady. Minseok and Jongdae worked together to soothe him, speaking love into his skin with soft hands and gentle kisses, until the tears trickled to a halt and Baekhyun was blinking drowsily. “Thank you,” he whispered, shifting up to kiss Minseok softly on the lips, “for wanting to keep me.”

Minseok reached up and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, watching his eyes slip shut, emotional exhaustion pulling him under. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better, sweet boy.”

In an unspoken agreement, Minseok and Jongdae both slipped from the bed once Baekhyun had sunk into deep sleep, Minseok grabbing one last item from the nightstand before following Jongdae downstairs and into the living room, settling next to him on the couch. “Jongdae, I need to—”

Jongdae interrupted him with a kiss, straddling his lap as soon as he was seated, lips hungry and demanding as he licked his way into Minseok’s mouth. Minseok grabbed his hips, to stop or encourage the way Jongdae was beginning to roll his hips in his lap he wasn’t yet sure.

“Jongdae,” he tried again, only to be silenced as Jongdae reached down and palmed him roughly through his sweats, coaxing him into hardness. He groaned while Jongdae slithered from his lap until he was kneeling between Minseok’s spread legs, tugging his pants down insistently until he could suck Minseok’s half-hard length into his mouth.

“Shit, Jongdae,” he gasped, as wet, velvety heat encased his cock, and he quickly hardened fully. Jongdae hummed, looking up at Minseok through his lashes in a way that was _almost_ shy. He sank his fingers into Jongdae’s hair, letting Jongdae lace the fingers of his other hand with his own.

He was relentless from the start, licking and sucking around the head while his other hand worked Minseok’s length, maintaining heated eye-contact with Minseok as he did. Minseok’s fingers tightened in Jongdae’s hair, making him hum lightly around him, and Minseok wondered if Jongdae’s sudden hunger had something to do with how sincerely Minseok wanted to take care of Baekhyun.

He’d realized, recently, that Jongdae wanted Baekhyun to be taken care of more than anything, and Minseok wondered if there wasn’t more to Jongdae’s actions than simple lust. If he was thanking Minseok in his own way for wanting to take care of Baekhyun in ways he couldn’t.

“Dae, baby,” he moaned, his stomach clenching with rapidly coiling desire as Jongdae sank down deeper on Minseok, his hand shifting to lightly knead his balls. “I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.”

Jongdae pulled up enough to press his tongue into the slit of his cock, his eyes twinkling mischievously up at Minseok. _That’s the point,_ he seemed to convey with his gaze as he went right back down.

Minseok came down his throat a few minutes later, panting lightly as Jongdae licked him through the aftershocks. Jongdae rested his cheek against the inside of Minseok’s thigh, panting and smiling up at him contentedly, as if _he’d_ just had an incredible orgasm and not Minseok. He carefully tucked Minseok back into his sweats, shifting them back up his hips.

He pulled Jongdae off the ground and back into his lap, holding him against his chest as he kissed him, stroking his jaw tenderly with his thumbs and soothing away the ache. “Baby, I have something for you,” he said after a long moment of kissing. “I wanted to give it to you earlier, but you wouldn’t let me talk.”

Jongdae snorted softly in amusement. “Last I checked you didn’t have a dick in your mouth? You could have said something.”

Minseok pinched his hip. “Okay, smartass.” He fumbled to get a hand in his pocket around Jongdae, pulling out a second jewelry box that he presented to Jongdae.

Jongdae blinked at him with wide, surprised eyes. “I didn’t think…” He looked down at the box, opening it carefully, gasping quietly.

“You didn’t what? Think I would give Baekhyun something but not you?” He gently urged Jongdae’s gaze back up with a slight touch under his chin. “Ask you to be mine as well?”

Jongdae couldn’t hide the way his eyes filled with tears, not when Minseok was keeping his gaze in place with his forefinger. He sniffed defiantly, finally breaking Minseok’s hold and fumbling to pull the bracelet Minseok had gotten him from the box. It matched Baekhyun’s necklace, all gold with the M on a small medallion.

“Please?” Jongdae offered his wrist. Minseok lifted the bracelet from his shaking fingers, latching it around the delicate bones of his wrist and lifting his hand to his lips when he was done, pressing a kiss to his pulse point.

“I love you, Jongdae,” he remarked quietly, wrapping one arm around Jongdae’s waist as he continued to evade Minseok’s gaze. “I care for you both so deeply, but I wanted you to know that I want Baekhyun _and_ you. Together. I love you both equally.”

Jongdae made a weird sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “I knew you cared, obviously, but I didn’t expect you to get me a…symbol of your devotion like you did Baek. He needs those reaffirming tokens much more than I.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow and released Jongdae’s hand to thumb at the corner of his eye, where he was suspiciously damp. He didn’t need to say anything to show what he thought of _that_ statement.

“Oh, fuck off. I’ve got allergies.”

Minseok drew him into a kiss that tasted like summer sun; bright and radiating warmth. “I want you both to stay with me,” Minseok whispered, kissing the curled corner of Jongdae’s mouth. “I’ll do my best to take care of you _and_ Baekhyun.”

Jongdae threw his arms around Minseok’s neck, pressing close. “I love you.”

Minseok nuzzled his neck, nipping lightly beneath his ear. Pressed so close, he could feel that Jongdae was still slightly hard against his stomach. “Want me to take care of this before we go back to bed?” He let his fingers hover gently at Jongdae’s waistband.

Jongdae thought about it for a moment, kissing Minseok’s neck slowly as he did, before finally shaking his head. “I want to get back to Baek. I don’t want him to miss us in his sleep.”

“Okay,” Minseok agreed warmly, easing Jongdae off his lap and lacing their fingers, feeling the new brush of metal against his wrist as Jongdae’s bracelet caught between them. They quietly brushed their teeth before sliding into bed, Jongdae looping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist as he curled up behind him, while Minseok slipped into bed on Baekhyun’s other side.

Satisfaction bloomed in his chest as he saw the delicate gold chains looping around them, marking them as his.

_His boys._

“So much for not getting attached,” Jongdae muttered into the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, just quietly enough that Minseok thought for a moment he’d dreamed it.

Minseok sighed. He was _so_ attached and in far, far too deep to walk away now.

**So where did we fall on Minseok and the hot stuntmen...**

Because you Hate to be that person but I was in sanfran this weekend visiting my mom and we happened to go out to the ballet (once a dancer, always a dancer lol) and uh. He was there?? With both of those guys from the set pictures that lit tumblr on fire several months ago. I think I saw on twitter that their names were Baekhyun and Jongdae? I noticed them at intermission and then watched them as they sat back down and...all _three_ of them were very touchy with one another. 

Look I didn’t want to be creepy so I didn’t approach or anything, but from what I saw, it looked like he was dating both of them, and I could be wrong, or misreading, but it was hard to misinterpret the looks someone gives another person when they’re in love, is all.

_#Minseok Kim #Can’t Bring Me Down #cbmd film #baekhyun #jongdae #dating #rumors #2019 #nothing is verified I don’t know anything #speculation_

Source: Chipmunkseok

4,629 notes

**minseokiesheart** reblogged this and added:

Let’s not forget that he DID appear on the red carpet with baekhyun as his date. Also there was this post on reddit where a waitress said she saw minseok out to dinner with two men...coincidence???

_#tinhat: on #shit but fr what if #minseok kim #celebrity gossip_

**yibaek** reblogged this and added:

Wait. Hold on just a second. Are you saying that not only did you SEE minseok you saw him with TWO dates? As in, minseok was there with both of them...i need to lie down and process this for at least a year

_#im calling it rn minseok poly #what an icon when will I eVER be as cool_

**kim-fan** reblogged this an added:

I POINTED OUT THAT STUNTMAN WHEN THE PICS CAME OUT SCREECH???

_#it’s just one long deathscream lads #I’m bleeding from my ears_

Six months after filming wrapped on _Can’t Bring Me Down,_ Minseok was set to fly out to London for filming of his next movie. Between that, and press looming on the horizon for _Can’t Bring Me Down,_ Minseok was beginning to feel like a man in the middle of a tug-of-war. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been intermittently busy with a few different movies but spent far more time at his home than they had before.

He’d walked in on them rolling around in his bed more than once, much to his delight, naked except for the pendants with his initial on them, giving him salacious smiles when they saw him watching. He had never before been so contented with his life. Yes, it was busier than ever, but so enriched by Jongdae and Baekhyun in his life.

One such evening, a week before he flew out to London, he came home to Baekhyun curled up in his bed, the loveliest of surprises. He looked like he was asleep, so Minseok walked into his closet to change into more comfortable clothes, brushing his teeth before walking back out into his bedroom and slipping into bed behind Baekhyun, his body exhausted after too long without sleep and a busy day.

Baekhyun rolled over, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist and snuggling closer.

“What are you doing here, baby?” Minseok asked softly, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “I thought you had work today.”

“I did.” Baekhyun sniffed, nuzzling into Minseok’s chest. “I needed to see you.”

Minseok frowned. “Did you have a bad day?”

Baekhyun’s head nodded slowly.

“Talk to me, sweetheart, what happened?”

A shuddery inhale. “I had to take it off.”

“Take what off?”

“The necklace,” Baekhyun choked, his fingers twisting in Minseok’s shirt as he clenched them into fists. _“Your_ necklace that you gave me.” He glanced up at Minseok, his eyes glistening in the dying light of the day. “They wouldn’t let me wear it during filming and I didn’t want you to be upset but I really tried to wear it and costuming said no.”

“Oh, sweet boy.” Minseok pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, pulling him in closer. “It’s okay. I know you won’t be able to _always_ wear it. It’s okay.” He pulled Baekhyun close, holding him tightly.

“I didn’t want you to be angry.”

“I’m not, I promise.” Minseok squeezed him tightly, tangling their legs. “I know how much it means to you.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun’s forehead pressed into his chest, hiding himself there.

Minseok let the quiet settle over him, before a question worked its way to the tip of his tongue. “Baek, why did you think I would be mad?”

“Leeteuk was really nice,” Baekhyun began, sniffing a little into Minseok’s chest. “He bought me things, made me feel special. He wasn’t as wealthy as you, but he spoiled me where he could. It was nice, to be treated like that.”

“I’m glad he treated you well,” Minseok hedged, unsure where Baekhyun was going with his answer.

“But he didn’t like it when I didn’t use the things he got me. He would get mad if he gave me a watch and I wasn’t wearing it every day.” Baekhyun’s shoulders twitched in what could have been a shrug. “Eventually I had it so drilled into me that I just wore or used everything he’d given me, even if I didn’t like it. It wasn’t worth him being snide about wasting his money on things for me. And I wanted to make him happy.”

“Baek…”

“It was so important to me that I please him, to do everything I could to make him happy. And he encouraged this mentality, fed it with the right words and the right actions to make me so completely under his spell that I didn’t even realize I was doing it, by the end. I was conditioned to make him happy, and that was that.” Baekhyun offered him a wan smile. “I’ve come to terms with it now, but it was difficult to come out on the other side of that relationship and realize just how much I’d been groomed into what someone wanted instead of what I was.”

“I only want you to be the person _you_ want to be. Not what you think I want,” Minseok insisted, seeing the message behind Baekhyun’s answer. “When you’re yourself, that’s when I’m happy.”

Baekhyun curled forward and pressed their lips close. “And that’s why I love you so much. Because you’ve never once asked me to be anything other than what _I_ want to be.”

Minseok let Baekhyun’s words wash through him, enjoying the warmth they kindled. “Good.” Then, after another moment, “Does Jongdae know you’re here?”

Baekhyun shook his head against Minseok’s neck. “No, he was on a different set today.”

“Do you want him here?”

Another nod. Minseok dug out his phone and sent a quick text to Jongdae, telling him to come to him once he was finished with work for the night. Then he settled himself with Baekhyun more comfortably and let the exhaustion from the day pull him under.

He woke, some point in the night, to Jongdae sliding in next to him, a kiss placed to his shoulder. “Welcome home, Dae.”

He didn’t hear Jongdae’s whispered response.


	6. Chapter 6

Minseok flew out to London two weeks later.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were set to join production in a month, once they were on to filming the action instead of the dialogue scenes. He was not looking forward to the long hours of work without either of his boys to curl up with at the end of the day, but at least the workload would keep him from missing them too badly.

Although, the pangs of longing that hit him on the flight over were not a good indication.

Saying goodbye had been a sad affair. Despite the convenience of modern technology, it would be hard to go from sleeping next to them to messaging around an eight hour time difference. Minseok had been sure to kiss them both awake the morning of his departure, both of them groggy and bleary eyed after a night of rigorous lovemaking and an early morning.

They clung to him with sticky hands, drawing him in for kiss after kiss, breath be damned, their eyes sad and begging him not to go. “You’ll be joining me soon enough,” he had assured, carding his fingers through the tangles of Baekhyun’s sandy hair. “And please, stay here all you like. I’d rather the two of you keep the place lived in while I’m gone.”

“It won’t be the same without you,” Jongdae had protested, lips puffy from sleep and pouting.

“I know.” He was sure to give them each a few more slow, sleepy kisses until Yixing texted him to tell him he was there. “Go back to sleep, darlings. I’ll see you soon.”

Leaving them in his bed had been a Herculean effort, the soft lavender light of earliest morning softening the edges of their features, bodies wrapped tightly around each other, sheets tangled around their legs. That image made stepping into his trailer on set all the more difficult.

It wasn’t nearly enough, and he didn’t know when he’d become so greedy.

**Filming begins on ‘Tempo’ with Minseok Kim, Seunghyun Choi and Shindong**

By Jongin Kim

Dec. 15 (UPI) — Filming is underway in the United Kingdom on _Tempo_ , a Netflix movie starring Minseok Kim, Seunghyun Choi and Shindong.

The streaming service announced Tuesday that principal photography on the project had begun. It also revealed Irene Bae, Momo Hirai and Bogum Park had joined the film’s ensemble.

Award-winning writer Onew wrote the screenplay for the film. Byunghun Lee is directing the movie, which is slated for a late 2020 release.

“As the sinister Red Force works to turn humanity into mindless drones, a small faction of rebels work to keep their autonomy and free their society from the oppression of the Cube,” a press release said.

Seunghyun nodded at him sleepily from the makeup chair when he arrived for his call time. He returned the gesture before sitting in the chair indicated and closed his eyes, occasionally sipping at his iced coffee while brushes and sponges went to work on his face.

“Ready for day one?” Seunghyun asked eventually, the low chatter of the stylists buzzing around them.

“If I can wake up enough.” He rattled the ice in his cup. “It was a long flight over.”

Seunghyun hummed in sympathy. “These overseas shoots always feel more brutal than those stateside.”

“The time difference is rough, too,” Minseok added, thinking about how annoying it was going to be to communicate with his boys around it.

Seunghyun eyed him shrewdly. “Do you have someone back home to talk to?”

“Yes, of course.” Minseok glanced around carefully. “Don’t you?”

“I might. Guess you’ll have to wait and get to know me better.” He winked around a foundation brush working against his cheekbone.

Minseok opened his mouth to retort when Shindong entered with a gusty sigh and a complaint about early call times. He shared a look of long-suffering with Seunghyun as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**> >Baek <3: ** _hey baby. I hope you’re having a good first day on set_

_Me and dae are just getting to bed after a long day_

**> >Daedae: ** _we love you and can’t wait to join you_

**> >Baek <3: ** _miss you_

**< <Minseok: ** _sleep well loves. I miss you both too._

“Someone important?” Seunghyun asked, eyebrow quirked.

“What’s more important than a career?” Shindong interjected, plopping into the chair on Minseok’s other side.

“You’re so right, Shindong,” Seunghyun replied breezily. “Nothing else matters.”

“I knew you boys were smart.”

Minseok barely suppressed an eyeroll, and only because there was a brush working around his eye. “Are you ready for day one, Shindong?” he asked instead, distracting him away from the conversation about relationships, no matter how nuanced it had been.

“I was born ready.”

He was not. It became readily apparent later during filming that he hadn’t memorized his lines yet, choosing instead to take a ‘looser approach to the script’ and succeeding only in frustrating everyone working that day.

At least he would have something funny to tell Jongdae and Baekhyun when they talked later. He wished he could tell them in person, though.

A week passed and Minseok was able to settle into a routine that left little room for anything other than memorizing lines, rehearsing scenes, filming, and sleeping, all interspersed by calls with Baekhyun and Jongdae when he could find a spare minute.

It was difficult, though, to maintain anything when he was so busy. He knew they understood his distance, but it was hard when the hours got long and exhaustion crept in not to remember all the reasons why he didn’t enter into relationships previously.

“Hey Minseok! A few of us are going out for drinks, wanna come?” He startled, making Bogum laugh. “Sorry, it looked like you were thinking deeply about something.”

He smiled at his co-star, shaking aside his apology. “I’d love to. Are the girls coming?”

Bogum nodded quickly. “And one of my friends who was here on other business, some of the crew.”

“Let me get to my trailer and change, and I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Great! I’ll text you the place.”

He waved Bogum off and headed toward his trailer, unlocking his phone and hovering over the call button. It would be mid-afternoon for them…

He pressed call before he could second guess himself.

 _“Min!”_ Jongdae sounded incredibly happy to hear from him.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you?”

_“Good! Missing you like crazy, of course, and busy wrapping up a few jobs before we fly out to London, but we both wish we could be with you.”_

“I wish you could too.”

_“Baekhyun says hi, by the way. I know you’re probably on set and can’t talk much. How are you doing? Eating enough?”_

“I’m almost to my trailer. I’m going out for drinks with some of the cast and crew since we’ve wrapped for the day, but yes I’m eating enough, and getting plenty of sleep.”

_“We’re glad to hear you aren’t moping without us. That wouldn’t be good for you.”_

“Not too much longer baby,” he replied, getting to his trailer. “It’ll go quick.”

Jongdae’s reply was lost as Shindong appeared out of nowhere. “Talking to the boyfriend?”

Minseok jumped, spinning around to find Shindong behind him, smiling easily. “Uh, yeah.” He couldn’t remember ever mentioning his relationship to Shindong, but he had made a very public appearance with Baekhyun that he probably assumed.

“Tell him I say hi.” He was gone as quickly as he’d appeared.

_“Baby?”_

“I’m here, sorry. Shindong surprised me, that’s all.” He walked into the privacy of his trailer. “Now, put Baekhyun on. I want to talk to both of you.”

 _“Hey, hyung,”_ Baekhyun cooed obnoxiously, making Minseok snort and roll his eyes. _“I miss you so much.”_

“I miss you too, baby boy.” He switched to speaker while he changed, letting Baekhyun’s happy chatter wash over him until he had to go.

 _“Have fun tonight,”_ Jongdae said, once they were saying their goodbyes. _“I’ll keep taking care of Baekhyun.”_

 _“Hey!”_ Baekhyun made a noble attempt at sounding outraged. _“Who reminded whom to eat something today?”_

“I love you both so much,” Minseok muttered, the words slipping out before he could think about it.

_“Us too. Let us know when you get back tonight. We want to know you’re safe.”_

Minseok said goodbye, smiling at his phone until the screen went dark, and then left for the bar Bogum had texted him the address of.

He tugged his baseball cap lower over his face as he walked into the crowded space, looking for his castmates and finally locating them crammed into a booth in the back, squishing together further when they saw him approaching.

“Ah, he appears,” Seunghyun remarked, holding a glass of red to his lips. “What took you so long?”

“I had a personal call to wrap up.” He nodded hello to everyone, waving a passing waiter down and ordering a drink. “What’s up?”

“We’re discussing Irene’s dating life. It’s fascinating.” Seunghyun smirked at her over his glass. “Did you know she once got ghosted by Charlie—”

“I thought we’d agreed to never mention that again?” She looked about one second away from throwing her drink in his face. “Men are shitty we know this.”

“I don’t know how women put up with us, honestly,” Bogum chimed in, smiling sweetly at both Momo and Irene. “You’re so patient.”

“Not really,” Irene said blandly. “It’s easy if you set the bar very, very low.”

Seunghyun turned to him as their conversation continued, letting the noise of the bar mask his words. “Everything okay back home?”

“Do you ever get homesick on these long shoots? But like, for people?” Seunghyun was a few years older and had started acting before Minseok. It couldn’t hurt to ask someone a bit more experienced how to cope with a situation like this.

“Is this your first shoot away from home?”

Minseok shook his head. “No, just the first away from people I care about.”

Seunghyun’s gaze was remarkably shrewd. “People, huh?” He blinked slowly. “To answer, yes. I do often miss my partner when I’m away for work. But the space can do our relationship good as long as communication stays open. Some movies are easier than others.”

His drink was placed in front of him, and Minseok took a moment to think as he sipped at it. “Does it get easier?”

A wry smile, then, “Not really. At least, not for me. But everyone is different.”

They drank in contemplative silence for a moment, watching as Momo and Irene kept up a hilarious running commentary on the men they could spot in the bar, Bogum and his friend Joonki gleefully cackling at their observations. Eventually, Bogum turned to each of them and asked what they’d say about him at first glance. Then Seunghyun, and Minseok.

Irene and Momo shared a look when they turned to Minseok.

“What?” he asked, wondering why they were hesitating.

“Nothing bad,” Momo assured. “It’s just that...well.”

“You have a really intimidating aura, but like, in a hot way,” Irene said bluntly, before sipping at her drink while Bogum snorted into his.

“Wait, so I’m ‘cute and approachable’ but he’s hot??” Bogum slumped in his seat. “What kind of nonsense is this?”

“You’re like a puppy! And Minseok is like a snow leopard. Pretty and deadly.” Momo’s eyes crinkled and she laughed at the affronted expression on Bogum’s face. 

“Plus, you have pointy teeth,” Irene added, and this time it was Minseok’s turn to throw his head back and laugh.

It felt good to be having fun with others.

“What about Shindong?” Seunghyun asked, a devious smile tugging at his lips. “How would you pin him?”

Irene rolled her eyes while Momo looked like she’d smelled something unpleasant. “I’m not sure that I’d be able too. He looks pretty unassuming, but there’s something about his eyes that is really unsettling,” Irene finally replied, after a moment of thought.

“That, and he’s kinda creepy with us,” Momo added. “He’s got such an odd vibe. I can’t place it, but it’s weird.”

“I didn’t know anyone else thought that,” Minseok said. “I thought I was just being finicky.” 

Bogum’s friend sat up. “Shindong? He’s working with you?”

They all nodded. “Why? What do you know?” Momo asked, voice full of curiosity hidden by an innocent tone.

“Well,” Joonki began, “it’s been said here and there that his roles are a result of glad-handing and strategic inducements rather than honest effort.”

“Oh, it’s piping hot tonight,” Bogum said. “Joonki knows all the gossip. People trust his face I think.”

“Nah, my agent is drinking buddies with some chatty publicists and shares interesting bits with me every so often.” Joonki swirled his whiskey. “But anyway, he can be a bit shifty. I’m not surprised you ladies get a weird vibe from him. It tends to follow him around.”

Some of the crew came over to chat at that moment, halting their conversation. As the others were distracted, Seunghyun turned to him and said, “Sounds like Shindong is someone to watch out for.”

“Isn’t everyone, in this industry?”

He got a measuring look for that comment. “That’s surprisingly jaded coming from someone as nice as you.”

“Well, I’ve had my fair share of Hollywood fuckery to disillusion me.”

“Haven’t we all.”

They fell silent as more members of the crew showed up and joined the ongoing conversation, the night progressing in a warm haze of tipsy fun, and Minseok returned to his trailer buzzed and happy, sending a text off to his boys before sleep pulled him under.

** The Cast of ‘Tempo’ Have an Epic Pub Crawl Through Downtown London **

Photos surfaced this weekend of the _Tempo_ cast enjoying a night off from filming. Early reports indicate that the film is currently ahead of schedule, and according to the posts of the stars on their social media accounts everyone is the best of friends. Don’t believe us? The pictures speak for themselves:

Read More

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so drunk. The last two weeks of filming had been intense, and the director had given them two days off, since they were currently ahead of schedule. It had been Shindong’s idea to go trawling through the city from pub to pub, members of the cast dropping off the later in the night it got. Minseok realized that when it was someone as slimy as Shindong who challenged him to drinks, he was hard pressed to back down.

Although past victories hadn’t resulted in him being quite so dizzy. Or the ground shifting underneath his feet with every other step. It was a surprise when he came face to face with his trailer door, astonished that he’d miraculously made it back to his bed. Stumbling in and away from prying eyes was a relief.

His phone beeped in his pocket. He blinked through blurry vision at the unread messages from his boys. His boys! Oh, how he loved them so. He should call them, to tell them. He hit dial before he could think at all.

_“Min?”_

“Baaaby,” he drawled, pleasure at the sound of his name in Baekhyun’s mouth swirling through him.

Baekhyun’s voice reached him through some distance. _“Dae, it’s Minseok!”_ Some brief feedback, and then both their voices were clearer as they said, “ _Min, it’s so good to hear from you!”_

Hearing both of their voices made his already warm blood start to burn through his veins, acute longing spurring his body into arousal. He _missed_ them. “We text all the time,” Minseok protested. “It’s not like I’ve been ignoring you.”

 _“But the time difference, babe. It makes everything so hard.”_ Jongdae sounded so sad, and Minseok couldn’t have that.

“You know what else is hard?” Minseok palmed at himself lightly through his pants. When had he collapsed back on his bed? The room spun slowly as pleasure hummed through his veins.

The distinct and familiar sound of Baekhyun choking, then Jongdae, “ _Min, are you drunk?”_

“Mmmm. That doesn’t change the fact that I miss you.” The palm of his hand brushed over the head of his cock through his pants, making him shiver. “Have you been taking good care of each other?”

 _“Baekhyun has been needy with you gone. I fucked him twice last night and he was still whining for your cock an hour later.”_ Jongdae’s voice had taken on a lazy edge, almost teasing. _“He’s gotten spoiled, having both of us within arm’s reach.”_

“One more week, my loves.” He let his eyes drift shut. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you two when you’re here.”

 _“Like what?”_ Baekhyun, breathy and indistinct, voice hitching around a sigh.

“Are you touching yourself, baby? Does it feel good?” He could hear them kissing. The phone must have been close to their heads, as he caught what sounded like one of Jongdae’s quiet moans that were only coaxed out of him when his bottom lip was tugged at.

 _“We need you here, hyung,”_ Jongdae gasped, the sound of rustling coming through over the line. _“It’s not the same.”_

“I’m with you. Let me hear how good you’re taking care of each other.” All he needed was to hear their pleasure; to know that it made them experience pleasure to please each other for him, in lieu of what he wanted to do to them. “Baekhyun, I think it’s time you took care of our Jongdae, since he’s been taking care of you.”

A throaty groan from Baekhyun. _“Tell me what to do, hyung.”_

“What do you think, sweetheart? Should you give him your mouth?” He was too drunk to prolong this. Already he was hard and hot in his hand, slipping underneath the waistband of his pants to grip himself, kicking off his shoes and squirming until he was comfortable, hand stroking slowly. “I bet Dae would love to watch you suck him off, his hips pinned and unable to move as you work that pretty mouth around him.”

 _“Yes, please,”_ Jongdae groaned, backed by a breathless huff of laughter from Baekhyun. _“Baek, baby, come here.”_ More kissing, faint rustling of clothes, a soft giggle from Baekhyun and then a long, low moan from Jongdae.

Minseok tightened his grip around himself and increased his pace, waiting until he heard a familiar while from Jongdae to say, “No touching, Jongdae. Just watch Baekhyun work and tell me how good he’s doing.”

 _“Ah, fuck you,”_ Jongdae gasped, even as he complied. _“He looks so good, Min. You remember how good his mouth is; his perfect lips stretched around me like he was made to take me just like this. Nngh_ fuck, _and that thing he does with his tongue…”_ Jongdae trailed off into a moan, and Minseok ran his thumb around the head of his dick, just like Baekhyun’s tongue would have if it was in his mouth.

“Have you taken him into your throat yet, Baek? You know how much he loves feeling you swallow him down.” He shivered, affected by the image his own words evoked.

 _“He’s a little busy with his damn fingers in me—ngh—right now,”_ Jongdae panted, voice hitching around sounds of pleasure. _“You know how good his fingers feel.”_

“Baekhyun is so good at so many things,” Minseok agreed. Baekhyun had fingered him once, the pads of his fingers searching for his prostate as his throat worked around Minseok, bringing him off in record time and with an explosion of pleasure so overwhelming he’d needed a few minutes recovery. Exactly what he imagined Jongdae was experiencing right now. “We’re so lucky to have such a capable boyfriend.”

A choked whimper signaled exactly what Minseok’s praise had done to Baekhyun. _“Ngh, you should see how he’s glowing. He’d be whining more if he wasn’t so focused on my dick in his mouth. He looks so pleased with himself for—oh, baek right there, yes—doing this to me.”_

He kept his own pace just on the side of too slow, his own release taking a backseat as he was more intent on making sure they felt good. “Let me hear you, I want to know how good you’re making him feel.”

Jongdae’s running commentary became less coherent the longer Baekhyun was at it, Minseok speeding up his strokes as he recognized the pitch of Jongdae’s cries signaling his impending release. “Come for us, love. You’ve done so well.”

 _“Ah!”_ Jongdae’s shout was half moan, and Minseok could see his face in his mind’s eye—the scrunch of his eyes, the rounded shape of his lips around a perfect moan, features tightening and relaxing as the pleasure hit.

 _“Baekhyun come here,”_ Jongdae demanded, breathing harsh over the line. _“I need to kiss that perfect mouth.”_

“I’m so proud of you Baek,” Minseok praised, slowing his strokes a bit as he spoke, trying to gather his scattered thoughts to direct Baekhyun next. “You made our Dae feel so good. Now it’s your turn baby. What do you want?”

 _“You.”_ Baekhyun’s voice was rough, the raw emotion enough to make Minseok’s breathing hitch with longing.

“I want to be there too, honey, but I can’t. Soon. In the meantime, how about Jongdae’s fingers?” He figured it was only fair. “He was so good to not touch you; I think he deserves a reward.”

Baekhyun had—in his experience thus far—always been easy with someone’s fingers in him. It didn’t take long for Jongdae to coax the sounds they both adored from Baekhyun, Minseok working himself over faster in time with Baekhyun’s musical moans.

“ _Come for us, Min,”_ Jongdae coaxed, as the fluttering sigh that signaled Baekhyun’s release filtered over the line. He was usually the one giving orders, but the mix of alcohol in his blood and Baekhyun’s voice made it all too easy to comply as release rushed through him.

“My boys are so good,” Minseok hummed, once their breathing had all slowed and there were long stretches of sleepy silence over the line. “I miss you so much.”

“ _We’ll be there soon.”_ Jongdae sounded relaxed and loose, and Minseok wanted nothing more than to kiss the lazy curl of his lips.

 _“I can’t wait, baby,”_ Baekhyun sighed.

Minseok drifted off to the sound of their breathing. The last week until they flew in could not come soon enough.

Minseok woke up to his phone ringing, rubbing at his eyes and fumbling in his blankets from wherever it had fallen in the night.

 _“I’ve got some news for you,”_ Yixing announced as soon as he accepted the call.

“Good or bad?”

_“Good, I think. Another one of my clients is in London on business and they were wondering if you’d have time for dinner.”_

“Oh, Junmyeon is in town?” Minseok rolled his eyes. “You make it sound so dramatic.”

_“You never know who is listening in. But yes, he and Sehun are in town. Think you can get away?”_

“I should be able to. The schedule is tight—did I tell you they’re trying to shoot this movie in two months?—but I’m needed less this week. A lot of my dialogue scenes are done.”

He could almost feel Yixing nodding through the phone. _“I’ll let Jun know you’re open for dinner and let the two of you work out the details.”_

“Thanks, Xing.” He paused as the sounds of rapid-fire typing filtered through the line, then, “Have you talked to either of my boys lately?”

 _“Hmmm?”_ Yixing sounded distracted. _“I saw them a few days ago when I dropped by your place to sort a few things, water some plants. Imagine my surprise when I find your boyfriends practically living in your house while you’re gone.”_ He tsked. _“Warn me next time, Kim.”_

“Sorry, Xing. You know how it is. I meant to, and then I was flying to London and it slipped my mind.” He considered. “That, and I didn’t think you’d need to go to my house.”

_“Foolish of you to think I wouldn’t drop by at some point. You’re getting careless.”_

“And you’re starting to nag. But they seemed okay?”

_“They only mentioned that they missed you fifteen times in five minutes, but otherwise they seem fine. Jongdae was pretty quiet, but I think that could have been because he’s not met me yet.”_

He chuckled. “That sounds like them. Thanks again, Yixing.” He checked the time. “I’ve got to get to makeup soon, but I appreciate the call.”

_“Good luck.”_

Two hours and a flurry of texts later, Minseok had dinner plans for two nights before Baekhyun and Jongdae were set to arrive. The director was pushing them hard to finish up the last of the major talking scenes before more crew arrived to shoot the action bits, so by the time the evening rolled around, he was exhausted and ready to sleep for twelve hours. But that had never stopped him before, and after a quick power nap and a shower, he was on his way to the restaurant he and Junmyeon had agreed on.

The nice thing about London, at least, was the lack of cameras he had to worry about. It was easier to be anonymous than it was in the States.

“You look beat,” Sehun said by way of greeting, prompting Junmyeon to frown at him and smack him on the arm.

“It’s because I am,” Minseok chuckled, letting Junmyeon pull him into a hug before reaching up to hug Sehun. “Filming is brutal right now.”

“Are you on schedule?” Junmyeon signaled the host that they were ready to be seated.

“Mostly,” Minseok replied, following as they were led to a quiet table near the back of the restaurant. “It’s been pretty tight, but with the exception of a few people and their inability to do a scene in less than ten takes, we’re on pace to finish before the stunt team comes in to do their thing.”

“I’m sensing some issues with the cast.” Sehun pulled out Junmyeon’s chair for him and waited to sit until both he and Minseok were sitting. “Anything you’d like to vent about?”

Minseok waited until their waitress was finished taking their drink orders (wine all around) before he started speaking again, making sure to keep his voice low. “Jun, do you know of an actor by the name of Shindong?”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, lips pouting as he thought. Sehun took a careful sip of wine, then hummed in satisfaction. “The name sounds familiar, but I can’t place it. He’s on this movie with you, right?”

“Yeah, he is. And it’s mostly fine, but he’s so...”

“Conceited?” Sehun suggested.

“Annoying.” Minseok nodded finitely. “He’s very annoying, mostly because he seems to always be inserting himself into everyone’s business.”

“Oh, he’s one of _those_ actors,” Junmyeon groaned. “I’m so sorry. Shoots can be miserable with guys like that.”

“I know way too many models like that as well,” Sehun agreed. “It makes everything feel so much longer.”

“I don’t think anyone else likes him much either, but I’m getting tired trying to pretend he doesn’t annoy me. Thankfully, we don’t have many scenes together. Poor Seunghyun spends a lot of time waiting on him to get his shit together between takes.”

Junmyeon made a sympathetic noise. “But other than that, is everything going well?”

“I miss Baekhyun and Jongdae,” he blurted, making Sehun nearly choke on his drink.

“Who?” Sehun asked, dabbing at his lips with his napkin. “I know Baekhyun from the premier, but who’s the other one?”

“So, I have two boyfriends.” Minseok lowered his voice, aware that anyone could be listening. “I told you about them last time we got dinner. During that press tour? We were barely dating at the time.”

“Ah! That’s right. The two men you slept with and then proceeded to break all your rules for.” Junmyeon nodded sagely. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the pull of a relationship. Especially when Baekhyun was so cute and friendly at the premier. You’re a sucker for a sweet one.”

“Oh, you did not,” Sehun protested. “Stop being so obnoxious.” He turned to Minseok. “So, the poly is working out?”

He felt his shoulders relax. “It is. It’s better for me, actually. When I’m gone as often as I am, it puts a lot of strain on my partner. But if my partner has another partner...” he paused, looking for the right words, “it helps to ease the longing. And I don’t feel as guilty for not being with them.”

Junmyeon and Sehun traded an understanding look with each other. They often worked apart for weeks at a time. “I get it,” Sehun agreed. “It can be hard, sustaining a relationship across distance and time.” He grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “We’ve felt that particular struggle before.”

“I know you have. I’ve seen it firsthand.” He waited while their drinks were poured and their food ordered. “I really admire your relationship, and how strong it is.”

“We’ve worked hard to make it that way, but it’s worth all the struggles.” Junmyeon gave Sehun a moony-eyed look.

He figured a subject change was his only hope to avoid a complete sap-fest. “So, what are you two doing in London? Yixing didn’t say.”

Sehun shifted his attention back to Minseok after kissing the pout of Junmyeon’s lips. “I’ve got another photoshoot tomorrow. We figured we’d come out a few days early and spend some time exploring the city, and we knew you’d be out here.” He shrugged. “Vacation with a little work mixed in.”

“Well, thanks for making time for me. I don’t see you two often enough.”

“We should do dinner with you and your boys, once you’re back in LA,” Junmyeon suggested. “Meet them both, properly.”

“I would enjoy that. I think they would too.” The waitress brought their food, and they fell silent for a moment until she walked away again. “Baekhyun kept talking about the two of you after he met you.”

“Are you worried about the press catching wind of your arrangement?” Sehun watched him carefully as he chewed, gaze assessing.

“Yes,” Minseok answered truthfully. “We’re very careful, but there’s only so much we can do.” He pushed some of his food around his plate. “Luhan is very good at what he does, but I’m nervous all the time. And it gets harder to be subtle the longer we date. Certain things become second nature, and it’s hard to curb those habits.”

“Do you think your career could take the hit if you were outed?” Sehun pushed, his gaze kind even if his question made Minseok’s stomach twist.

“I hope so.” He forced down a bite of food. “It all depends on how I was outed, and what Luhan could spin.”

“I’m sure nothing like that will happen,” Junmyeon soothed, reaching across the table to pat Minseok’s clenched hand. “And even if it did, it would probably blow over in a few days. There’s always another celebrity scandal.”

“True.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Junmyeon suggested, noticing Minseok’s growing unease. “Have you been able to see the city much?”

Minseok shook off his anxieties and allowed Junmyeon to divert the conversation for the rest of dinner.

Meandering lazily down the street, loose-limbed from one too many glasses of wine, Junmyeon and Sehun walked with him back toward set after dinner had finished. They were chatting easily, Sehun on a roll about some inane drama happening in the modeling circles, when he heard his name called by three approaching figures.

“Minseok!” Seunghyun smiled broadly at him, although his eyes were tight at the corners with strain. “I didn’t expect to run into you here?”

Minseok pulled up short, surprised to see Seunghyun out with Shindong and Irene. It was an unlikely combination. “I’m out to dinner with friends.” He gestured to Junmyeon and Sehun, who smiled warmly (in Junmyeon’s case) or stared blankly (Sehun’s default greeting).

He didn’t miss the way Shindong glanced at Junmyeon and Sehun’s intertwined hands and then scrunched his nose slightly before looking away.

“We’re headed to the store to get a few drinks, then taking them back to set. We have a late call-time tomorrow,” Irene explained, picking up on his confusion.

“I don’t believe we’ve met?” Seunghyun looked to Junmyeon and Sehun.

“Oh, excuse me. Junmyeon, Sehun, these are my cast mates Irene, Seunghyun and Shindong,” Minseok introduced. “Seunghyun, Junmyeon is also an actor. We’ve done a few movies together.”

Seunghyun snappped his fingers. “That’s right! _Artificial Love?_ I watched that with my partner. It was a fun flick!”

Shindong huffed, prompting Irene to give him a cutting glance from the corner of her eye. She stepped forward to shake Sehun’s hand. “Irene Bae. I’m a big fan of yours.”

Sehun brightened. “Oh! Thanks.” He chuckled shyly, drawing a besotted look from Junmyeon. “I’m used to people saying that to my husband, not me.”

“Didn’t know it was legal for your sort to marry,” Shindong said casually, smiling slightly, like he was unaware of what he’d just said.

Irene flinched, smile frozen on her face, while Seunghyun slowly sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, offering a sympathetic smile to Minseok. Junmyeon smiled brightly at Shindong. “What do you mean ‘our sort’?” He blinked, all innocence, fingers still laced tightly with Sehun’s.

Shindong squinted, rocking back on his heels and looking between Minseok and Junmyeon, like they were conspiring or something. “Oh, nothing.”

Irene’s shoulders were stiff, but she gamely continued, picking up after Sehun’s comment like Shindong had never spoken. “Your _husband_ is very pretty, and I’ve seen him in plenty of movies, but you’re just so nice to look at,” she sighed, fluttering her lashes playfully and eliciting a faint blush from Sehun.

“Oh my, I’m so flattered.” He grinned at Junmyeon. “Babe, she thinks I’m nice to look at.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Now you’ve done it, Irene. He’s going to be insufferable for the rest of the night.”

“Are they always like this,” Seunghyun teased, nudging Minseok.

“Disgustingly—”

“Gay?” Shindong interjected.

“—adorable?” Minseok finished lamely, torn between snapping at Shindong for being an asshole and placing a comforting hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He settled for something in the middle. “Shindong, why don’t you go and get the drinks you came out to get,” he suggested, linking his arm through Junmyeon’s in a show of support.

Shindong narrowed his eyes, but Seunghyun cut him off before he could say anything. “I’ll venmo you some of the cost, thanks for doing that man,” he said brightly, as if Minseok’s suggestion had been Shindong’s idea.

Left with nothing to say unless he wanted to sacrifice his pride—fat chance of _that_ happening—Shindong nodded curtly and strode off. Everyone relaxed collectively when he rounded the corner.

“I see what you mean, Min,” Junmyeon said softly, his shoulders slumping. “He’s...a lot to handle.”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Irene said, her eyes wide. “I had no idea he would react like that. He invited himself along.”

Sehun sniffed and waved her apology away. “It’s okay. I’ve dealt with much worse. We both have.” He smiled at Junmyeon, although Minseok could see the sadness lurking at the corners of his eyes. He knew the kind of shit they’d gone through back when they’d been outed. They were some of the strongest people he knew.

“Still, we apologize that you had to interact with him at all,” Seunghyun insisted. “I wouldn’t, if I didn’t have to do scenes with him. I’d love to get dinner with the two of you sometime, though. I know my partner would also love to meet you both.”

Junmyeon looked to Minseok discreetly, silently asking if Seunghyun was okay. Minseok gave him a wink, knowing that Seunghyun wouldn’t miss their exchange. “I think we could make something work. Just tell Minseok when you’re free and we’ll work something out.” He sent a smile Irene’s way. “You’re welcome too, of course.”

Irene, who had been carrying on a low conversation with Sehun blinked at them with wide eyes before clapping excitedly. “Oh, I’d love to!” She and Sehun were already trading numbers, and Minseok already dreaded the amount of demonic power those two would have together. His life was never going to know peace again after this fated encounter.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Seunghyun excused them, citing, “We’d better make sure Shindong isn’t insulting someone else,” as the reason before they both waved and said goodbye.

“Well, I can see how you’re having a good time with them, at least,” Junmyeon remarked after a few moments of walking in silence. “Those two are a delight.”

“Shindong is an asshole,” Sehun said succinctly.

“Those two are fun, and yes he is,” Minseok agreed. “It’s like his ego sucks all the air out of the room whenever he’s on set. And heaven forbid if you so much as suggest that he’s wrong about something. He’ll argue you until he’s blue in the face.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know how frustrating that can be. It’s a tragic downside to our profession that so many actors develop these huge, crushing egos the more famous they are.”

“I’ll survive somehow.” Minseok allowed himself a moment to be dramatic. “Once Baek and Dae get here, it will be better.”

“Do you know when they get in?” Sehun’s face was unusually expressive, eyes soft with affection.

“Yixing was kind enough to get them here at the end of the week. He arranged their flights so they would arrive right before the weekend break I have while they adjust the set for stunts.”

“Bless that workaholic.” Junmyeon swayed into his shoulder playfully and they drew to a halt as Minseok realized they were back at the set. “It was great to get dinner with you.”

“Thanks for giving up one of your evenings for us,” Sehun added, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Please, it was my pleasure.” He hugged them both tightly in farewell. “I’m so glad we could meet up while you’re here.”

He waved goodbye and watched them go before making his way back to his trailer. He wouldn’t have to stay there for much longer--he’d taken the liberty of renting a flat for the last month they would be in London, where they could stay together and not have to worry so much about sneaking around. His trailer would still be on set, but he could have somewhere to decompress away from the chaos and with his loves.

A much-needed sanctuary.

The day Baekhyun and Jongdae were set to arrive was so busy Minseok nearly missed his window to leave for the airport. They’d said he didn’t need to worry about meeting them, but he was determined to see them as soon as physically possible, exhausting day of filming be damned.

Which was how he found himself anxiously jiggling a leg as he waited for the arrivals to filter in at Heathrow, searching for the two faces his heart was aching for. So frantic was his searching, that he nearly missed them until they were right in front of him, blinking tiredly and looking like the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Well, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes.”

“Min!” Baekhyun launched himself at Minseok, throwing his arms around his neck and clinging like his life depended on it, Jongdae a heartwarming mix of fond and exasperated over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I thought we told you to meet us at the place you rented,” Jongdae chided, stepping forward with their bags in tow and squeezing Minseok’s arm. “So we could have a _proper_ reunion.”

“You did, but I couldn’t wait.” Minseok still had a clingy Baekhyun pressed tightly to him. “I figured I could take you to our temporary home myself, since I’m sure you’re both tired.” He lowered his voice. “And then we’ll have our proper reunion.”

The curl of Jongdae’s lips turned wicked while Baekhyun shivered against him before finally, reluctantly, stepping back. “Well, let’s go then. I need to be kissing you yesterday.”

As soon as they were in the flat, Minseok swept Jongdae to him and kissed him soundly, thoroughly, with an edge of desperation he didn’t bother hiding. Next to him, Baekhyun moaned at the sight, one of his hands wrapped around Minseok’s forearm.

He pulled away to let Jongdae breathe, before turning his attention to Baekhyun. “I want both of you to shower and then get in bed.”

Baekhyun looked scandalized. “Without you?”

Minseok let go of Jongdae and turned toward Baekhyun. “Of course not, silly boy. I’m going to join you. I have the set to wash off, and I’m not keen on getting airplane germs all over ourselves.” He swooped in and stole a kiss, nipping at Baekhyun’s lip before pulling away. “And then you’re going to sleep so we can have fun tomorrow.”

They traded a look, then wordlessly turned and headed into the flat proper, searching for the bathroom while Minseok took their bags into the bedroom. He heard the shower start up a minute later and rushed to join them.

He had a whole month to make up for, after all.

“Hey,” he whispered into Jongdae’s mouth between kisses, Baekhyun passed out on the other side of him, exhausted after Minseok and Jongdae had double-teamed him in the shower. “I missed you.”

Jongdae smiled into the kiss, a throaty chuckle working its way up his throat. “So did we.” His mouth was loose and lazy against Minseok’s, exhaustion pulling him under. His limbs were limp, body fully molded to Minseok’s with the sort of relaxation that came after a satisfying orgasm.

“Sleep, love,” Minseok whispered, pulling away from Jongdae’s sticky kisses and tucking his head under his chin. “I’ll see you in the morning.

Jongdae slipped into sleep with a sigh, a faint smile on his lips. And even though he was half a world away, Minseok felt like he was home.


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok walked into the studio, his muscles relaxing in relief as he escaped the London chill. Behind him, Baekhyun and Jongdae were chatting, and he shrugged out of his coat while watching them chatter. He laid his coat and scarf over his chair once he was free of them. Around the three of them the set was taking shape; crewmen mounting cameras and assistants running around with long checklists. But all Minseok could see was the way the lights basked Baekhyun in a soft glow, or the way Jongdae’s cheeks were flushed from the cold. They were both wearing the scarves he had given them, and he stepped forward to gently help Baekhyun unwind his.

“Oh, hyung,” Jongdae began, shifting to address him and switching to Korean. It was a signal that what he was about to say was for their ears only, a habit they had developed whenever they wanted to speak privately in public. “After filming today let’s get dinner, spend some time exploring the city?”

Minseok looked at him, lifting his gaze away from the gold glinting around Baekhyun’s neck under the scarf. “Sounds like fun,” he agreed, letting his fingertips brush against Baekhyun’s collarbone as he pulled the scarf free, an indulgence he couldn’t resist. When he looked back at Baekhyun, he was beaming.

“You’re so good to us.” Baekhyun’s eyes were soft as they followed Minseok’s movements as he shifted to unwind Jongdae’s scarf.

“Anything for you two, you know that.” Jongdae’s eyes had darkened slightly, his hands intentionally getting in the way of Minseok’s as he unknotted the scarf. “You’re both exceptionally beautiful this morning,” he remarked, patting Jongdae’s cheek.

“Probably because you took _such_ good care of us last night,” Baekhyun murmured, biting his lips and flushing slightly.

Minseok felt a little warm at the reminder of last night when he’d pinned Baekhyun to a wall and fucked him, then Jongdae an hour later when he’d come back from filming. “Mmm.”

Jongdae opened his mouth, primed no doubt to say something Minseok would have to punish him for later, when someone from costuming came up to them. “Jongdae, Baekhyun, we need to fit you into the clothes for today.”

Minseok shooed them off with a final farewell and a quick promise to see them for dinner. He turned to head over to hair and makeup when he noticed Seunghyun staring at him, his face unreadable, before he went back to reading the script in his hands.

He shrugged mentally, figuring Seunghyun had just been running lines in his head and coincidentally staring at Minseok, and continued on his way. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been in London for a week now, and while they were all exhausted and suffering from a misalignment of schedules, it was a thousand times better now that they were here than when they’d been apart.

Even if all they could do was fall into the same bed at the end of the day (or early in the morning, as was sometimes the case), it was so much better. If he had known how much comfort and security a relationship that fit his lifestyle would give him, he would have done it much sooner. Although, it was likely that the only reason it was working was because of who he was in it with.

As he sat down so hair and makeup could work their magic, his phone rang in his pocket. Minseok frowned when he saw Luhan’s goofy contact photo flashing on his screen, answering it quickly. “Luhan?”

_“I think we might have a problem.”_

“Define problem. Because you have a tendency to exaggerate.”

_“As in, a friendly Journalist has tipped me off to a potential story that would be very bad for you.”_

“How bad.”

His silence was foreboding. _“Really bad, Min. Are you at a place where you can talk?”_

He looked around at all the stylists bustling around. “Not really.”

 _“Shit.”_ There was the sound of furious typing on the other end of the line. _“Okay put your earbuds in and listen up.”_ Minseok did as instructed and Luhan started talking at the speed of light once he was given the okay. _“There’s rumors of a story on you—an exposé of sorts—that suggests you’re involved with prostitutes? I’m fuzzy on the details but the whispers that are filtering to me aren’t good. It doesn’t paint you in a good light, and I’m worried about coverage and spin if it were to go live. I’m doing my best to kill it, but I’m thinking worst case here, since that’s what you pay me for.”_

“What the fuck.” His stylist gave him a funny look, and he smiled tightly at her to let her know it didn’t have anything to do with her.

_“I know it sounds bad, and it definitely could be, but it’s just a whisper. I wanted to tell you about it sooner than later, so you could be aware. I know you can’t say much because of where you are, but I imagine you’re wondering what exactly it says about you and your boys?”_

“Yeah, that’s one of my questions.”

 _“All I know right now is that the words ‘sponsoring’ and ‘funding’ are used and not in a good way. I’m working with Jongin to see if he can get me a copy of whatever they think they have on you, but he only has so many connections. I suppose it’s also possible that they could be talking about Taeyong, since you are technically sponsoring him. But that’s normal in the ballet world.”_ Luhan hummed. _“There’s too much I still don’t know. I’ll call you again once I know more. For now, try and keep a low profile as much as possible, okay?”_

He hung up before Minseok could respond.

Seunghyun says he ‘adores’ costar Minseok

_By Wendy Son_

> Recently, actor Seunghyun took time out of his busy schedule shooting his next film to sit down with us for a quick interview. When asked about his costars, one name kept coming up. Seunghyun says he “adores Minseok so much” and that he “has an incredible amount of fun with him. He’s the most amazing person.”
> 
> “He is a dear friend of mine,” the actor, 35, told Page Six recently. “I was actually on the phone with him today.”
> 
> Minseok, 30, is an actor whose popularity is currently skyrocketing thanks to his charming smile and dashing roles in films as of late. When pressed about the origin of their friendship, Seunghyun admitted that their connection was “almost instant. We bonded over shared circumstances, and the pressures of life as actors. He’s been a great support to me and I’m glad to call us friends.”
> 
> Seunghyun is very tight-lipped about his dating life when asked, and Minseok has been seen recently stepping out with one Baekhyun Byun as of late, but could this mean the beginning of a deeper relationship than just friends? Time will tell…

“Hey, are you okay?”

Minseok startled, looking at a worried Baekhyun in front of him. He shifted in his chair as he waited for them to reset the stunt he was doing. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You look really concerned about something. If it’s the stunt, I can go over it again with you.”

He waved Baekhyun’s concern aside. “No, it’s something else. Don’t worry about it.” He would tell them about Luhan’s call if it became a more pressing issue. In the meantime, he tried to push aside all his worries. “Having fun so far?”

Baekhyun nodded brightly, easily diverted for now. “Yes! The cast are so much fun to work with. And the other stuntmen they hired are so cool.” He bounced excitedly. “Have you met Jackson yet? He’s crazy but lots of fun.”

“He must be, if you call him crazy.”

“Oh, absolutely. He’s game for any stunt. The more insane the better.”

“Don’t go getting ideas.” Minseok looked around for listening ears before leaning in closer. “I like you in one piece.”

Baekhyun beamed at him. “Don’t worry. I have many reasons to stay as safe as I can,” he assured.

“Like what?”

They both jumped at Shindong’s interruption. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, while Minseok silently cursed Shindong’s ability to show up at the worst times.

“I have a dog,” Baekhyun lied, shoving his hands into his pockets. “A pet is such an important reason to stay alive. He needs me to feed him, after all.”

“Oh no way! Me too.”

“You do?” It was only because Minseok knew Baekhyun so well that he could hear the absolute astonishment hidden behind Baekhyun’s polite interest. They shared a knowing glance, affirming to Minseok that Baekhyun was on the same wavelength as he was—it seemed inconceivable that Shindong could care for another creature.

“Yeah, a pug. He’s pretty cute.”

Minseok hated pugs. They shed too much and couldn’t ever breathe, the poor things.

“Ah, that’s cute,” Baekhyun said, his smile growing tight at the corners in the typical symptom of talking to Shindong for too long. Jongdae called Baekhyun’s name on the other side of the set. “Oh, I’ve got to go.” He looked at Minseok. “Good luck with your lines.”

Minseok waved at him as he walked away, sighing as Shindong took a seat next to him and began prattling away about his dog’s extensive pedigree, only rescued thirty minutes later by Seunghyun with an excuse to practice for a scene coming up.

“Thanks,” he whispered, as he walked away with Seunghyun.

“No problem. I could see your sanity beginning to unravel.”

“I was one more sentence about his perfect dog away from joining the stuntmen in flinging themselves from buildings for fun.”

“He has that effect on people.” Seunghyun clapped him on the shoulder. “Tell you what, why don’t you go decompress in your trailer. I’ll cover for you until we need you.”

“I owe you so much.” Minseok slumped, admitting his need for a break of some kind. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He waved farewell to Seunghyun and headed for his trailer, quietly slipping in with a sigh.

“Hey, babe,” Jongdae greeted, pulling Minseok into a hug.

“I didn’t know you were in here,” Minseok responded, tucking his face into Jongdae’s neck and breathing deeply. Jongdae was so calming, grounding, and comforting. Exactly what he needed in the moment.

“Baekhyun sent me in here. He said you would need one of us because you’ve had a rough day.”

The sound that came out of his mouth is something he would deny ever voicing later, but he doubted Jongdae would say anything about it. “It hasn’t, really. I’ve had worse days. But I am getting tired of certain things about this shoot.”

Jongdae made a sympathetic noise in his ear. “One more month, love. Then you’re done. Plus, you’ll have both of us with you the whole time.”

“Thank you, baby.” He kissed Jongdae on the neck. “I needed this.”

“You do such a good job at taking care of us. It’s nice to be able to take care of you, sometimes.” Jongdae pulled away slightly, just enough so that Minseok could see the curl of his lips. “Now, we don’t have any time for fooling around, but we can cuddle on your bed for fifteen minutes before you have to go back out there.”

“Deal.”

With his boys on set, time seemed to fly by.

Despite the chaos of filming so many action scenes, and the resulting exhaustion, Minseok managed to find time to purchase something from a discrete online shop. He had it shipped to the flat Baekhyun and Jongdae were staying at and hid it where they wouldn’t find it until he was ready, waiting until they all had a few hours together.

He waited until a night when filming had ceased, and they hadn’t done an overwhelming amount of stunt work. Baekhyun was stretched out playing a handheld, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth, while Jongdae was face down on a pillow, possibly asleep, as Minseok ran steady fingers up and down his back.

“Hey,” Minseok began, breaking the comfortable silence softly. “I got you something.”

Baekhyun perked up, his game dropping to his stomach as he paused to look up at Minseok. “Yeah?” On his other side Jongdae stirred, rubbing his eyes.

“For both of us?” Jongdae asked, his voice thick with relaxation.

Minseok rolled to the edge of the bed, making Baekhyun squawk in protest as he rested his bodyweight on top of him, reaching for the nightstand and digging around in the drawer for a moment before he found the box he was looking for. “In a way.” He rolled over, leaving the box on Baekhyun’s chest as he did. He waited in anticipation as Baekhyun carefully opened the box, Jongdae sitting up to look over Minseok’s shoulder while he did.

“Oh.” Baekhyun flushed, his cheeks spreading with pink as he held the opened box in his hands.

“Wow,” Jongdae remarked, raising an eyebrow. “Which one of us is that for?”

Minseok felt a smile tug up one side of his mouth. “Who do you think it’s for?”

Baekhyun tore his eyes away from the box, looking at Minseok with wide eyes. “Me,” he breathed, his hands shaking slightly.

Minseok lifted the collar nestled in the box and undid the clasp, letting the smooth weight of the soft leather rest on his fingers. It was a deep mahogany, and Minseok could already tell that he’d picked the right color because it was a stark contrast against the cream of Baekhyun’s skin. It was supple, flexible enough that it would give naturally as Baekhyun moved. “Want me to put it on for you, baby?”

Baekhyun didn’t even respond, just presented the smooth column of his neck to Minseok and let his eyes drift shut. Minseok intentionally let his fingers brush against the back of Baekhyun’s neck as he did the clasp, tugging on the ring at the front of the collar when he was done.

Baekhyun whined, high and soft in the back of his throat, and when he opened his eyes they were glazed and unfocused.

“I’ve never seen him slip into subspace quite so fast,” Jongdae whispered, almost reverent as he moved around Minseok to wind his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, cuddling him against his chest.

Minseok hummed in acknowledgement, brushing a hand along Baekhyun’s cheek before cupping his face. “You doing okay, sweet boy?”

It took Baekhyun a moment to respond. “Yeah,” he breathed, nodding slightly. He nuzzled into Minseok’s hand. 

Minseok scooted closer to them, eagerly taking in the way Baekhyun’s eyes were hazy, cheeks pink, looking more than a little fucked up. “I thought we could use something that we would all enjoy.”

Jongdae swooped down to pepper Baekhyun’s face with soft kisses, making him whine until he kissed him on the lips. “What an excellent idea.”

He and Jongdae move as if possessed with one mind, freeing Baekhyun and each other of their clothes without preamble, Minseok settling between Baekhyun’s legs while Jongdae busied himself kissing Baekhyun’s chest, slowly working up to his neck.

Jongdae tossed the bottle of lube that was never far from reach to Minseok, and between Jongdae’s attention to Baekhyun’s chest and neck, and Minseok slowly and carefully opening him up, Baekhyun was reduced to incoherent mumbling. He kept a careful eye on Baekhyun, making sure he wasn’t so far gone that he wasn’t with them, in the moment.

Baekhyun’s hands started to trail down to where his cock was leaking slowly against his stomach, his quiet gasps occasionally muffled as Jongdae continued to leave marks everywhere his clothes normally covered. It would be nice not to have to think about things like that once filming was done, but it was easier to be careful than it was to field the looks the stylists gave the marks.

“Jongdae, why don’t you suck on those pretty fingers of Baek’s?” Baekhyun whined as Jongdae grabbed his wrists and sat back on his knees, smirking at Baekhyun’s frustration at being denied touching himself as he slowly started taking one finger at a time into his mouth. “You can touch yourself, Dae,” Minseok added.

Devilish eyes slid his way as Jongdae sucked on two of Baekhyun’s fingers, his eyes glinting in the low light of the room. Minseok added another finger. Jongdae released one of Baekhyun’s hands in favor of curling one hand around his cock, gold of his bracelet shimmering as he started to slowly stroke himself.

“Nnngh,” Baekhyun gurgled, watching Jongdae, fingers of his free hand absently stroking the leather around his neck.

“How you doing, Baek?” Minseok asked, waiting until Baekhyun had gathered himself enough to answer before adding a third finger, making whatever he’d planned on saying come out as a moan instead.

“Fine,” he answered, lifting his head to glare at Minseok. “Better if you would hurry up.”

“Someone’s impatient.” He curled his fingers, grinning in smug satisfaction as Baekhyun arched off the bed. “Maybe you should give his mouth something to do, Jongdae.”

“Yes sir.” He took Baekhyun’s fingers out of his mouth, lifting his head and sliding another pillow under so Baekhyun was propped up more, then straddled his chest.

Minseok shifted so he could watch as Jongdae slid his cock into Baekhyun’s open mouth, stroking tenderly over Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. He slowed the pace of his fingers, until he was teasing along his rim and prostate, focusing on it feeling good now that Baekhyun was stretched.

Jongdae groaned as Baekhyun swallowed him down, his hips rocking back and forth slowly, Baekhyun’s hands gripping the slight dip of his waist. “His mouth, Min. He’s so good with it.”

“Our Baekhyunnie is so talented,” Minseok agreed. “So good at making us feel amazing.”

“Perfect, pretty Baek,” Jongdae whispered softly, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and making him whine around his cock. Minseok was close enough to see the way his eyelashes fluttered with the praise.

He kept the motion of his fingers slow and easy, more intent on keeping Baekhyun at a steady level of arousal while he focused on Jongdae instead of torturous. Knowing how weak Jongdae was for Baekhyun’s mouth around him, it wouldn’t be long before he was coming down his throat. Especially when Baekhyun was encouraging Jongdae to roll his hips faster, his hazy eyes sparkling as he watched Jongdae come apart above him.

Minseok curled his fingers again, searching, and was rewarded with a low moan from Baekhyun and an echoing one from Jongdae at the sensation. He kept doing it inconsistently, enjoying the surprised way one or both would react in a cascade of sounds.

It didn’t take Jongdae long.

Minseok watched the muscles in his back twitch and tense, rocking forward into Baekhyun’s mouth with a groan. He rolled off Baekhyun and flopped to the side, nearly kicking Minseok in the face with his foot in the process, humming in satisfaction as he caught his breath.

He slid his fingers free and crawled up over Baekhyun, smiling at the dazed look on his face. “Hey, baby. You made Jongdae feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled in the low light.

“Just look at him, sweetheart.” He turned Baekhyun’s chin so he was looking at Jongdae, still panting lightly. “You made him feel so good.”

Jongdae had his eyes closed, smiling as he gave a lazy thumbs up. “So good, Baek. Your mouth is magical.”

He turned Baekhyun’s face back to him, kissing him lightly at first until he felt Baekhyun’s lips unfurl for him like the sweetest of rosebuds, deepening the kiss enough that he could taste Jongdae on his tongue. Baekhyun moaned into his mouth as he licked behind his teeth, Baekhyun’s fingers digging into his ribs as he arched against him.

He reached between them with his slick hand, stroking them together, sighing into Baekhyun’s mouth at the relief of stimulation after so long of ignoring his own needs.

“Min,” Baekhyun breathed into the scant space between their bodies, “I need you.” He wrapped his legs around Minseok’s waist and pulled them flush, whimpering when Minseok moved his attention to his neck, kissing the skin above and below the collar.

“Yeah, baby. Okay.” Minseok slid into him in one swift motion, resting his weight on his forearms and groaning into Baekhyun’s neck. They’d done this more times than he could count by now, but it never ceased to be a novel experience. When he gathered himself enough to look at Baekhyun’s face, it was to find that he’d thrown his arm over his eyes, lip bitten between his teeth to suppress another whine.

He slipped two fingers through the O-ring on his collar and yanked, Baekhyun’s arm flinging wide in surprise as his gaze found Minseok. “Eyes on me, baby.”

Baekhyun shuddered, then nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Good boy.” He kept his pace deep and slow, watching the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered each time their hips met, the way he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Minseok’s. He shuddered. Eye contact wasn’t unusual for them, far from it, but it was suddenly so much. To be wrapped up in Baekhyun, love behind his eyes with every slow blink. He shifted his gaze, looking over at Jongdae to see the same love brimming in his eyes too.

Jongdae rolled toward them, capturing Baekhyun’s attention by kissing him, Minseok leaning back to get a deeper angle while Jongdae began stroking over Baekhyun’s cock. Once Jongdae got involved, Baekhyun never stood a chance.

His legs squeezed so tightly around Minseok’s waist as he came that it was difficult to move, not that he could with how much Baekhyun was squeezing around him. Baekhyun arched as he spilled over Jongdae’s fingers and his own skin, squirming on the sheets. Minseok leaned back down to hover over Baekhyun, waiting until Jongdae pulled away with his ever-present smirk on his face to capture Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss of his own.

“How you doing, Baek?” he asked, pulling away and smoothing the sweaty strands of his hair out of his eyes.

“Want you to come, love,” Baekhyun murmured, nuzzling into Minseok’s hand, lips curling into a small smile. “What are you waiting for?”

“Let us see how good we make you feel,” Jongdae added, lacing his fingers with Baekhyun as he looked up at Minseok.

Minseok did as he asked, letting them both pepper him with kisses as he chased his release, only shuddering apart in the safety of Jongdae and Baekhyun’s arms. Two pairs of hands tugged at him once his breathing had evened out, and Jongdae kissed him deep and searching for a moment before tugging him up into a sitting position and heading to the bathroom, the sound of the shower reaching him.

He looked over at Baekhyun, who was still sprawled where Minseok had left him, eyes lazy and unfocused. Minseok crawled over to him, kissing him and pouring as much love as he could into each press of their lips, slowly lifting Baekhyun’s head to undo the collar from around his neck.

“Wait, why are you taking it off?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, the corners of his mouth tugging down in a frown.

Minseok hesitated. “You did so well, baby boy. And you look so pretty in your collar,” he paused, waiting to see if he’d guessed right and Baekhyun was still somewhere in subspace. Sure enough, the praise had the concern melting from his face. “But it’s time to get cleaned up, and I don’t want to get your pretty collar wet. Are you okay if I take it off, put it somewhere safe?”

“I can wear it later?”

He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Baekhyun’s nose, smiling when it made him go slightly cross-eyed. “It’s yours, baby. Of course, you can wear it whenever you want.” He felt more than heard Jongdae’s presence behind him. “Dae, why don’t you tell Baekhyun how much you like his new accessory?”

“You look so lovely, Baek. You always do. But let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Jongdae came closer, stroking over Baekhyun’s cheekbone with his thumb, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Time to come back to us, honey.”

Minseok watched as Baekhyun blinked slowly, more focus coming into his gaze each time. When Jongdae nodded at him, he finished undoing the clasp, gently removing it from Baekhyun’s neck and setting it back in the box they’d discarded on the nightstand. When he turned back, Baekhyun was breaking off a kiss with Jongdae to smile at Minseok.

“Welcome back, love.” Minseok stood, pulling Baekhyun and Jongdae after him and ushering them into the steaming shower, Baekhyun pushing him against the shower wall and kissing him under the spray until he’d properly thanked him for the gift.

If it took them nearly an hour to shower, well, they didn’t particularly care.

Minseok was having a difficult time maintaining a blank expression as he watched Jongdae hurl himself over a gap between buildings over and over again. The director wasn’t satisfied with the shots they were getting, and Jongdae was so willing to keep doing it again.

Even if it was stressing every bone in Minseok’s body to watch him do it.

Next to him, Baekhyun was rocking from heel to toe, holding his breath every time Jongdae made the jump. His face was clearly marked with worry, a luxury Minseok didn’t have in such a public setting.

He folded his arms, digging his fingers into the supple leather jacket costuming had put him in, outfit identical to Jongdae’s, hoping to hide how tense he was. He would have been successful, too, had Jongdae not judged the distance wrong and collided with the wall.

There was a sickening thud, a yelp from Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s gasp as Jongdae pulled himself up the wall anyway and finished the shot before doubling over once the director had yelled cut.

Minseok rushed after him, concern for Jongdae overriding the knowledge that he needed to play it cool with so many people around. Jongdae was what mattered.

“I’m okay, it’s fine,” he was saying, as Minseok approached. Baekhyun’s hands were fluttering uselessly around Jongdae while another stuntman—Jackson, if Minseok remembered correctly—prodded at Jongdae’s ankle. “It’s not the worst I’ve had.”

 _But it’s the worst you’ve had while dating me,_ Minseok wanted to protest, forcing himself to stay back lest he grab Jongdae’s hand like Baekhyun had. He didn’t know why it mattered that Jongdae was injured now. Logically, he knew that he’d been hurt before, but it felt different when he felt like it was something he should be fixing.

“Alright, up you come,” Jackson urged, helping Jongdae to his feet. “It looks like a bad sprain, but let’s get you to medical to make sure.”

“Watch out for him,” he murmured to Baekhyun as he passed, squeezing his arm once before letting go. Baekhyun gave him a solemn nod and rushed to follow a limping Jongdae.

“You’re too obvious,” Seunghyun whispered in his ear, making him startle and turn around.

“Beg pardon?”

“You’re subtle, but not enough. Especially not for a shoot like this where we’re working so closely with the stunt team.” He cast his eyes about meaningfully. “Not all eyes here are friendly.”

Panic skittered a frantic rhythm against his ribs. “And yours are?”

Seunghyun looked over his shoulder to where Jackson was holding ice to Jongdae’s ankle. “I had to learn quickly, and someone was kind enough to point it out to me before I compromised myself too badly. It’s harder when you work together.”

Minseok did his level best not to gape at all the implications there. Eventually, he said, “I think we might have a lot to talk about over drinks.”

Seunghyun’s laugh echoed around set, making Chanyeol’s head pop up over top of a camera curiously. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

“Gentlemen! What are we talking about?”

Their smiles faded in intensity as Shindong sidled up to them, already dressed for the scenes they needed to shoot later today. The effect was startling, seeing him act so affable in his villainous wardrobe.

“How crazy some of these stuntmen are to fling themselves off anything and risk injury,” Seunghyun answered smoothly. “One of them got injured on a jump.”

“Ah, too bad. They’re like cockroaches though. Kill one, and ten more take their place.”

Minseok curled his fingers into a fist. He was really beginning to dislike Shindong.

“I’m sure he’ll be back at it tomorrow. The stuntmen are never down for long, in my experience.” He turned to Minseok. “Wouldn’t you say so?”

“I’m sorry?”

“That they’re down for just about anything?”

He blinked in bewildered confusion. “Uh. I guess?” He looked to Seunghyun, who was beginning to frown.

“Huh. Well, I’m off to run lines. Let me know if anything else interesting happens.”

They both watched him walk away. “That was odd,” Minseok remarked.

“Very,” Seunghyun agreed. Then, “Drinks, later?”

“So, you and Jackson?”

Seunghyun hunkered down in their quiet corner booth of a pub very out of the way. To anyone that looked, he would look relaxed and at ease from his posture, but Minseok could spot the wariness in his eyes. “We’ve been together for ten years. Ever since he was eighteen.”

“That’s a long time.” Minseok took a drink, attempting to hide his surprise. “How old are you again?”

“There’s a seven-year difference between us.” Seunghyun laughed. “He was very insistent, once we’d met.”

“Oh, don’t mistake me. I’m not attacking you.” Minseok spun his glass idly in his hands. “My own boyfriends are five years younger than me, also fairly insistent. We’re quite alike.”

“Plural?”

“Uh, yes.” He cursed himself for being so sloppy.

Seunghyun waved aside his concern. “Don’t worry. I knew it was one of them already, just not both. And I don’t care, by the way. I’ve been doing this for a long time and dating someone in the same industry as me for almost as long. Plus, when I met your friends the other night, several pieces fell into place.” He leaned forward. “But if I could figure it out—even though I’m very attuned to things like that—it means others can too. Not as quickly, but you need to be more careful.”

He nodded, looking into his glass, vaguely aware of Seunghyun’s hand on his wrist. “I’m already unofficially out, and I’ve been in public with Baekhyun before.”

“And maybe my ingrained distrust of everyone is without merit, but I’ve seen too many things go down involving people who are only guilty of trusting the wrong person.” He glanced around the bar again. “You have an unconventional relationship, and when someone as nice as you has a rise in popularity and success as quick as yours, you have enemies in this industry.”

Minseok looked up, nodding slowly and taking in the way Seunghyun was leaning toward him, expression earnest and concerned. “Understood.” He narrowed his eyes. “And you’re not an enemy?”

Seunghyun’s smile was wry as it twisted the corner of his mouth. “No. You learn quick.”

His mind spun, Luhan’s warning from earlier in the month surfacing as he processed everything Seunghyun was saying. “Thank you for the warning, then.”

“I hope it helps.”

So did he.

“I’m fine, Min. Stop hovering.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and stepped away from Jongdae, letting Baekhyun take his place. “Don’t blame him, Dae. You’re the one who has decided to keep working through a bad sprain. Against doctor’s orders.”

“Hell yeah he has.” Jackson joined them, beaming. “He’s hardcore.”

It took everything within him—and his newfound knowledge of who exactly Jackson was—not to grumble audibly. Jongdae should be resting. But he pushed aside his protective urges and reconciled himself to the fact that Jongdae was a grown-ass man who could make his own decisions.

Even if he thought they were stupid.

He eased himself away from their conversation, hyper-aware of the eyes on him after the conversation he had with Seunghyun last night.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with an incoming call.

“Hello?”

 _“Bad news. Remember that story I told you I was trying to squash?”_ Luhan forewent greetings, which made Minseok shut up and listen. _“It’s gaining ground. Reached the right ears before I could put a stop to it. I’m sorry, but it’s out there now.”_

“Do you have any idea when it will break?”

_“I don’t. I’m running blind here, and I can’t work my way around the walls that are being thrown up in front of me right now. I’ll break them down, but I don’t know how many people I’m going to have to yell at in the meantime.”_

“Shooting wraps in a week, Lu. Can you keep it from breaking until then, at least?” The shoot was the least of his concerns, probably, but it was the most pressing in his mind. He kept his voice lowered. He was alone, but Seunghyun’s warning about eyes and ears everywhere was ever-present in his mind. 

There was a pause, punctuated by the sound of typing. “ _I’m doing the best I can. If we’re lucky it won’t for two weeks still; with the current press cycle they’ll want to wait until there isn’t a bigger story running, and Brad Pitt is up to some shit again. Between that, and the favors I can call in, we should be okay.”_

“That’s a lot of ‘if’, Luhan.”

_“Listen, Min. You do your job, I’ll do mine. I know you’re worried—which, considering we don’t know exactly what is in this article—is very justifiable. But the best thing you can do for me is stay calm and let me do my job. Do you trust me?”_

“Of course, that’s why I hired you.”

_“Okay, then I’ve got this. I’ll figure it out. You worry about wrapping up and getting your boys home safe and in one piece. I hear Jongdae got injured.”_

“He’ll be fine. He’s already back at it, refusing to rest.”

_“Okay. You might want to talk to Yixing. I’ve informed him, but I’m sure he has things he’ll want to go over with you.”_

“Thanks, Lu. Will do.” He hung up, jumped immediately upon turning around.

“Everything okay?” Shindong leered at him.

“Just talking to my publicist.” Minseok pocketed his phone and brushed past Shindong. He didn’t want to talk to him unless he had to. “Everything’s fine.” He headed for Irene, where she was talking with Chanyeol about which angles were her best.

He just had to get through two more weeks.

Filming Wraps on _Tempo_ Ahead of Schedule

> Filming on upcoming [**_Tempo_**](https://collider.com/tag/eternals/) has officially wrapped, as confirmed by one of the movie’s stars, **Seunghyun Choi**. Choi is one of the many talented actors featured in _Tempo_ , starring alongside **Minseok Kim** , **Momo Hiari** , **Irene Bae** , **and Shindong**.
> 
> So far, Choi is the only _Tempo_ cast member shouting from the proverbial mountaintops of social media that filming has wrapped. The actor posted a mirror selfie shot (presumably) in a very swanky hotel room somewhere in London, where the filming has taken place. To caption the picture, Choi wrote, “It’s a wrap.” Short, sweet, and to the point. Many were surprised to hear of the wrap, since filming was scheduled to last for another week. Still, wrapping early bodes well for the actors, as it indicates that they’re all extremely good at their jobs, and that the cast was able to work well together. We can’t wait to see the result of these actor’s hard work!

_“Did you get your flights?”_

“Yeah, Xing. You sent them to me three days ago.” He shared an exasperated look with Baekhyun. “I’m literally in the airport waiting to board.”

_“Sorry, I’m a bit distracted lately. Luhan has spoken to you?”_

Minseok drummed his passport and boarding pass on his knee. “I’m in the loop. Living in a constant state of anxiety while you try and stop the apocalypse, apparently.”

_“I know. We’re doing our best.”_

“It’s okay. I’m not blaming you. I know you’re both doing your jobs.”

_“Have you told Baekhyun and Jongdae yet?”_

“No, not yet,” he replied. Baekhyun and Jongdae were both giving him concerned looks as they waited in the terminal. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, then lowered his voice a little more. “I don’t want to cause any undue alarm.”

_“Mmmmm. Well don’t wait until the choice is out of your hands.”_

“I won’t. Stop mothering me and go back to your emails.”

An amused snort was his only reply, then a click as the line went dead.

He spent the entire flight home debating the best way to tell his boys the news. Somehow, casually slipping in a “by the way there’s an article that could drop any time accusing me of paying for sex and reducing the two of you to prostitutes” didn’t seem like the best idea. He wasn’t being subtle either, he knew. They were both attempting to needle information out of him in the most unobtrusive way possible, and largely failing. But it was endearing, how much they cared that he was bothered by something.

Halfway over the Atlantic, Jongdae started drooling on his shoulder in his sleep, and Minseok was so whipped for him—both of them—that he found it adorable. Baekhyun was similarly passed out on his other side, although with his head against the window instead of Minseok’s shoulder. He reached out and carefully threaded their fingers together, Baekhyun’s hand limp in his, settling the restless anxiety that was on the prowl behind the cage of his ribs enough that he, too, could slip into sleep.

A short layover at JFK, another six hours across the country, and one exhaustedly quiet Lyft home and it was all he could do to get the three of them into a shower before collapsing into bed.

He woke feeling groggy and out of place. A sense of urgency propelled him awake, although the longer he was awake, the more reality intruded and the feeling faded. For the first time in months, he didn’t have anything to do, and the knowledge of that was like a dose of morphine into his veins, letting him slip back against the pillows and bask in the warm, hazy feeling of languor.

His breath wooshed out of him as another body flopped onto his, scattering his peace like petals in the wind. “Morning sleepy head!”

“Jongdae, what possibly gave you the impression that crushing me under your body right after I’d woken was a good idea?”

“You looked so cozy and comfy! Like a very warm pillow.”

Minseok glared down at the offending creature on his chest, torn between throwing him bodily off for disrupting his relaxation and cuddling him closer. “You’ve become quite liberal with your tendencies as of late. Acting like you can do whatever you want with me, not a consequence in sight.”

Baekhyun’s head appeared in his line of sight, hair fluffy from losing its fight with the blankets, eyes still droopy with sleep. “Jongdae, you’re gonna get in trouble again.”

Jongdae propped his chin on Minseok’s chest. “Nah, he’s far too soft on us now.”

“Far too—” he sputtered for a moment, then reconsidered before switching tracks. “I’m too soft? Come to think of it, you both got carefree with your flirtations on set, despite my warnings to be subtle. Maybe you need a reminder of how hard I can be?”

“No,” Baekhyun said immediately, but he wasn’t the one Minseok was interested in getting an answer from.

“Bring it on old man,” Jongdae dared, curly kitty grin fixed in place.

Minseok flipped Jongdae over and pinned him. His eyes lit up with excitement. He could be excited. That was fine. Ideas born of a desire to assert his dominance flooded his mind as he stared down at Jongdae’s smirk. “Baekhyun, lube please.”

“Oh, yes please,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun did as asked, handing Minseok what he wanted. “Make me feel good.”

“Always, love.” He quickly stripped Jongdae of his underwear, slicking up his fingers and setting to work with no preamble.

Minseok fingered him as quickly as possible, targeting his prostate as often as possible, adding fingers faster than he normally would. “Open yourself baby?” he asked Baekhyun, keeping his fingers working at the same brutal pace. He stole a tender kiss from Baekhyun as he leaned forward to drizzle lube over his fingers. “That’s my good boy.”

“Where’s my kiss?” Jongdae pouted as Minseok withdrew his fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you one later. Be patient.” He grabbed a condom—he’d need them today, although they’d largely gone without lately—and once he’d slicked himself up, slid into Jongdae with one fluid thrust.

“Ah, Min!” Jongdae shouted, arching slightly, eyes going wide. “A little warning?”

Minseok ignored him, focused on setting as relentless a pace as he could maintain, giving Jongdae no time to adjust or breathe, aiming exactly where he knew Jongdae liked it. After so many months of taking his time exploring, it was finally paying off. He took particular satisfaction in the way Jongdae’s voice steadily rose in pitch with each moan and whine Minseok coaxed from him, his fingers digging into Minseok’s biceps and back. With such single-minded focus, it didn’t take long for Jongdae to start tightening around him, the signs of his orgasm quickly approaching.

Minseok waited until he was about to come, then pulled out abruptly, clamping down around the base of Jongdae’s cock and halting his orgasm in its tracks.

Jongdae _shrieked._

He leaned forward and kissed Jongdae, keeping his hips pinned and his body out of reach, so that Jongdae couldn’t get any stimulation. “See? I told you I’d give you kisses.”

“Fuck you,” Jongdae gasped, eyes narrowed, squirming restlessly.

“Not likely. And if you touch yourself, you won’t be coming at all today.” Warning delivered, he shifted his attention to Baekhyun. “Ready for me, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun blinked back at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open as he watched Jongdae writhe on the bed. “Y-yes.”

He whispered in Baekhyun’s ear what he wanted him to do as he changed condoms, biting down on his earlobe and making him shiver as he nodded in understanding. He watched proudly as Baekhyun swallowed Jongdae down smoothly in one go, making him groan and whine. Minseok turned his attention to carefully pressing into Baekhyun, kissing up his spine as he did, letting his hands rove over Baekhyun’s chest and torso.

He was on his knees between Jongdae’s legs, two fingers inside Jongdae, keeping his mouth around him but not moving at all. “You’re doing such a good job baby,” he praised, petting his clean hand through Baekhyun’s hair and kissing his shoulder, while Jongdae looked at them affronted.

“What, he’s just going to warm my cock with his mouth while you have your way with him?” Jongdae tried to play it off coolly, but he was twitching too much with pent up pleasure to manage it.

Minseok wrapped his slick hand around Baekhyun’s cock, giving it a few leisurely strokes as he started a slow and easy pace, letting himself enjoy the smooth heat of Baekhyun. “It never ceases to amaze me how good you feel, baby.” He nipped lightly at the base of his neck before turning his attention to a flushing and panting Jongdae. “That’s exactly what he’s going to do.”

He centered his weight more firmly on his knees, anchoring himself by holding Baekhyun’s ribs and built up to a steady, languid pace. This was a test of his own stamina as well as Jongdae’s, and with how divine Baekhyun felt it was nothing short of strategic to keep it slow. He could wind Baekhyun up easily without having to risk himself coming. Especially when he had something in his mouth.

Baekhyun groaned when Minseok caught his prostate on a slow press in, making Jongdae whine and writhe at the sudden sensation, Baekhyun’s back arching so Minseok was hitting the right spot each time. He ran a hand down the shallow dip, admiring the way his shoulders were deceptively broad, wider than both his and Jongdae’s, and yet he seemed more delicate somehow. “Such a perfect, pretty boy,” he cooed, giving Baekhyun a few tugs with his other hand and bending down to press in close and deep, whispering praise into Baekhyun’s skin until he came with a shudder and a sigh.

Jongdae made a distressed sound as Baekhyun let him slide from his mouth, sitting up and turning to kiss Minseok, tenderly, two of his fingers still rubbing slowly in and out of Jongdae. “Did I do a good job? I did what you said and didn’t let him come, but I made sure to tease him.”

Minseok pressed several sweet kisses all over his cheeks and nose. “You did so well baby. Look how worked up our Jongdae is.” He directed Baekhyun’s head to turn with a finger under his chin, to where Jongdae was glaring mutinously at them, shivering on the knife edge of pleasure, the corners of his eyes damp.

Baekhyun made a small distressed sound and asked, “Can I kiss him? He looks overwhelmed.”

“I have no doubt that he is, but yes, you may kiss him.”

“ _He_ is right here,” Jongdae snipped. “Either do something with those fingers, Baek, or get them out of me.”

Minseok reached out and gripped Baekhyun’s wrist, not letting him pull his hand away from Jongdae and motioning him to silence Jongdae’s growing protests with a kiss. He watched them kiss for a while, stroking himself idly to keep his patience satisfied, enjoying the way Jongdae couldn’t help but squirm in place, moaning into Baekhyun’s mouth. His desperate want was telegraphed all over his face, in every motion of his body.

Slowly, he let Baekhyun withdraw his fingers, before tapping him lightly on the hip. With one last, lingering kiss Baekhyun sighed and rolled off Jongdae, making himself comfortable and watching as Minseok took his place over Jongdae.

“How you doing, Dae?” he asked, affecting nonchalance, smirking when Jongdae glared at him through watery eyes.

“Let me come, you monster.”

Minseok pressed his thumb to Jongdae’s hole until he squirmed. “If I remember correctly, you asked me to ‘bring it on, old man’. I’m simply doing what you asked.”

“You’ve proved your point.” Jongdae pouted up at him. “Please, Min. I just want to come.”

“On your knees for me, love.” He patted Jongdae’s hip and helped him flip over. As soon as Jongdae had his weight settled on his knees Minseok pushed in. Jongdae sighed, his head hanging limp between his shoulders, forearms braced on the bed, his back arched pleasingly.

He kept his pace even and steady for a while, letting his own pleasure start to build again before he started to angle his hips just right to hit Jongdae’s prostate with every thrust. Baekhyun had moved closer to idly stroke his hand over Jongdae’s back and neck, fingers tracing gently over his beautiful cheekbones whenever he cried out.

Jongdae shifted his weight, reaching between his legs with one hand, which was simply unacceptable. “Uh uh,” Minseok panted, grabbing his hand and pinning his arm to the small of his back. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

At the denial, Jongdae pressed his face into a pillow and shouted in frustration, which Minseok took as his cue to pick up his pace. “I’m sorry for calling you old! Just let me come!”

He put more weight on Jongdae’s lower back, making him arch more, and reached forward to grab his hair and pull his head back so he could murmur in his ear. “You want to come? Make me feel good first and then we’ll talk.” He punctuated his statement with a firm bite to Jongdae’s shoulder, making him grunt, before he released his hold on his hair.

Warning issued, Minseok stopped teasing and let himself chase the slow-coiling pleasure in his gut, one hand keeping Jongdae pinned at his lower back, the other gripping his hip to keep him steady. Baekhyun watched with rapt attention as Minseok pistoned his hips, his own hand lightly teasing at himself where he was half hard again.

“You can use Jongdae’s mouth if you want, baby,” he told Baekhyun, feeling the slow build of pleasure start to crest as he kept his pace steady, Jongdae whining and moaning with each thrust. “He’d be happy to help you out. Isn’t that right Dae?”

Jongdae’s only reply was to groan as Baekhyun positioned himself between the headboard and Jongdae’s mouth, fingers gently threading through his hair as Jongdae opened his mouth obligingly. Minseok increased his pace just enough to make the rising wave of pleasure crest and crash down, releasing Jongdae’s arm as he came, bending over to groan into the damp skin of his back.

He pulled out when he was finished, watching Jongdae work his mouth over Baekhyun as he caught his breath, batting his hand away anytime they reached between his legs. When Baekhyun came for a second time, Jongdae collapsed onto his side, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

“Please,” he whispered, looking at Minseok imploringly.

“Of course, Dae. You’ve done well.” He reached over, pressed his thumb right under the head of Jongdae’s cock, rubbing firmly. Jongdae came instantly with a shout, his entire body shaking as the pressure finally released, his muscles going lax as he melted into the bed. 

Baekhyun did him the courtesy of letting Jongdae catch his breath before making a quip. “You just had to challenge him, didn’t you?”

Jongdae, eyes still closed, smiled sweetly. “Oh, but look how much _fun_ we have when I do.”

“You’re such a troublemaker,” Baekhyun said, shifting away from the headboard to hover over Jongdae and kiss him slow and sweet in the way that was uniquely Baekhyun.

Minseok watched them for a moment, absently stroking his hand over the fine hairs on Jongdae’s shin. Yeah, he was a brat sometimes, but in the best way—and he was theirs. “I still don’t know how I got so lucky with you two.”

“Simple,” Baekhyun said as he pulled away. “We chose you.”

“Aren’t I lucky,” Minseok mused, leaning in to kiss them each softly before getting up and dragging them both after him into the shower.

“What happened to cuddle time?” Jongdae pouted as Minseok started the water. “Baekhyun is going to be sad for the rest of the day.”

“I’m good actually!” Baekhyun gave Minseok a sly look from the corner of his eye. “Minseok was very good to me.”

“That’s because you’re a good boy,” Minseok indulged, patting his cheek fondly. “The best boy.” He looked back at Jongdae and found an indescribably fond look in his eyes as he watched them.

“I’m so, so lucky,” Jongdae hummed, wrapping his arms around them both and pulling them close. “I love you, both.”

Minseok kissed the tip of his nose, mostly because he could, and shuffled them all under the spray. “Come on, we have a day to get to.”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Minseok?!!”_

He bolted awake from a dead sleep to the sound of Luhan screeching his way through his house two days after arriving back from London.

“Wha’s ‘appening?” Jongdae groaned into the back of Minseok’s neck. None of them had recovered yet from the jet lag, and it was showing in their abominable sleep schedule.

Baekhyun was blinking sleepily in his arms. Minseok didn’t get a chance to answer Jongdae before Luhan burst into his room.

“Minseok have you seen this?” Luhan shouted, his cheeks pink and eyes wild as he threw a magazine at him.

It hit him in the face. “Luhan, what the hell?” Minseok removed the magazine from his face to glare at him. “What’s so important that you had to wake all of us up?” He looked down at the cover and felt the sickening feeling of the ground disappearing out from under him.

“What is it?” Jongdae asked, shuffling to look over his shoulder.

Minseok’s mind was too full of a litany of curses to answer Jongdae, quickly flipping to the centerfold—centerfold! He despaired—and starting to read what could possibly be the end of his career.

#  HollywoodBuzz 

### Minseok Kim: prince charming no longer? 

  
By Wendy Son  
Contributor  


  
  


Minseok Kim is one of Hollywood’s most prominent up and comers. For the last three years, his name has been taking up more and more space in headlines as he’s starred in several box office hits. And with rising popularity comes new challenges that every actor has to battle. The limelight is what everyone craves, but one wrong move and it can make you look sickly instead of stunning.

Has Minseok finally flown too close to the sun?

We all know how difficult it can be to find love in Hollywood. Sometimes the biggest stars (we’re looking at you, Brad, Tom) have the messiest love lives. We see it all the time. As lovely as they are, the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky are incredibly cold, and ours are no different. But as far as we know, none of the stars we follow have ever had to _pay_ someone to love them.

According to an anonymous source, Minseok Kim has been doing exactly that.

Paying for sex, we mean. And not just that, it seems he’s paid for the boyfriend treatment as well. We all remember the stunning red carpet premier where Minseok showed up with a handsome, charming date Baekhyun. The two met on set for the film _Can’t Bring Me Down_ where Baekhyun was credited as a stunt performer.

Baekhyun comes from obscurity, but according to our research and several sources close to the stuntman, he’s incredibly charming and one of the best trick divers currently in the industry. In fact, everyone we talked to had only the best things to say about him. Is it his affable personality that perpetuates such a reputation, or is it a willingness that comes from being paid the right price? Some question exactly how it is that he always manages to work on the best movies currently in production.

Did Minseok stumble upon a chance opportunity, or is this Baekhyun as fast and loose when there’s money involved as he is with his driving?

But perhaps the biggest surprise comes in the revelation that Minseok’s not just paying one, but _two_ people. Surprised? We were too. But our source is credible and close enough to the actor in question to be sure. In fact, after the research we did it became abundantly clear that Minseok was embroiled in much more than it seemed at first.

Remember when Minseok was spotted by paparazzi leaving a club with friends? Behold, the inception of this sordid affair. Furthermore, we found this reddit post from a waitress who had seen Minseok having dinner at her restaurant with two men, which he paid for, and this tumblr post from someone who spotted Minseok at the ballet with both men. A ballet that, according to sources, featured a dancer that he’s been sponsoring for years.

Apparently, Minseok’s penchant for paying to ease the paths of others (and himself?) is a habit he’s had for quite some time...

But who is this second mystery man? Jongdae Kim is another stunt performer working with the same company as Baekhyun. The two are reportedly very close. Jongdae makes his living jumping off buildings for fun and landing in the beds of famous actors like Minseok, allegedly. Sources close to the three of them report that during their time on set of the _Tempo_ film, they were far from discreet in the frankly scandalous arrangement they had with each other.

Looks like one just isn’t enough for Mr. Kim. It’s enough to make one wonder: if one person isn’t enough to satisfy his needs, how many others has he entered into similar arrangements with?

Fame and wealth isn’t a good look on everyone, it seems.

“What the ever-loving fuck is this?” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, confusion thick in his tone. “Are they calling me a prostitute?”

“They called me a slut,” Jongdae noted, sounding remarkably calm.

Minseok could barely form thoughts, let alone words.

“If you can’t bring yourself to read the whole thing that’s okay. I’ve already been through it four times.” Luhan was pacing at the foot of his bed. “This is somehow worse than I was expecting, I’ll be honest.”

“This is saying that you’re paying us for sex.” Baekhyun turned panicked eyes on him. “Why on Earth would this even be printed?”

“It gets worse. They say you’re also sponsoring a young dancer in the SF ballet company. They don’t mention Taeyong by name…but that’s public knowledge and easily searched. And with the things they accused you of with Baekhyun and Jongdae in this article, the implications they present by bringing Taeyong up at all are…not good.”

Minseok finally found his voice. “So, how do we proceed. Now that it’s out, what are the options?”

“Can we slow down for a second?” Jongdae asked, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the article and furrowing his brow. “I’m struggling to understand why it feels like Baekhyun and I are the last to know about an article that calls us whores.”

Luhan’s mouth snapped shut with a faint click as he turned a murderous look on Minseok that clearly telegraphed, _“I thought you said you would tell them!!”_

“I was trying to find a time to mention it. But with the film wrapping and us getting home and having time together away from prying eyes…I didn’t know when to bring it up.” He looked between two sets of hurt eyes. “I’m so sorry you found out like this. Luhan has been doing his best to squash this before it printed but it couldn’t be killed.”

“How long have you known about it?” Jongdae, apparently uncaring that they were very much _not_ dressed, freed himself from the blankets and wrapped himself around Baekhyun as he asked, “Were you even going to tell us?”

“I’ve known for a little over two weeks.”

“You’re telling me that you’ve been sitting on this landmine of an article—something that could ruin our careers—and you _didn’t tell us?”_

Baekhyun flinched as Jongdae screeched in his ear. “Min, you should have said something.” His eyes started to look glassy and red.

“Baek, baby come here,” Minseok pleaded, holding out his arms.

“I think…I need a few minutes alone. I feel like I might cry.”

Jongdae let him slip from his hold and walk first into the closet, only to emerge a few moments later with a large sweatshirt and a pair of Minseok’s favorite joggers on, and then out of the room. He was rubbing suspiciously at his eyes.

“I’m going to go be with him. He shouldn’t be dealing with this alone.” Jongdae sounded so accusing, pulling a t-shirt and sweats on that had been discarded on the floor last night as he followed after Baekhyun.

There was a staggering moment of silence, then, “I told you to tell them. So did Yixing.”

“Go suck an egg, Lu.”

“Sure, but before I do give me your phones.”

“Why?” Minseok asked, even as he pointed to where they were resting on the charging pad that lived on his nightstand.

“Because I’m going to go through all your notifications before they do any more damage to any of you and send the important ones to myself.” He picked up Minseok’s phone and used his fingerprint to unlock it. “I have access to your phone, but you’ll have to unlock Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s for me.”

Minseok did as he was asked, trying not to feel bad about using his access to their phones for something like this. But considering how many pending notifications he saw on each of their screens, it was probably for the best.

“I’m leaving anything I think you can respond to—mostly the texts from your friends—and getting rid of everything else. All three of you are banned from social media. I don’t want you leaving this house until either myself or Yixing says it’s okay—he’ll be here soon, by the way—and please, for the love of all that’s good, do not make _any_ comment to anyone about this. Until I can figure out who this “source” is you can’t trust anyone.”

The entire time he spoke, his fingers were dancing over the screen of Minseok’s phone. Once he was done, he moved on to the others, doing the same for Baekhyun and Jongdae. A few moments later, he tossed the phones on the bed and looked back at Minseok. “I’ll let you pass my orders on to your boys. I’ll be setting up in one of the guest bedrooms, since I’m going to be hovering for a while.”

Minseok scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “Okay. Thanks, Lu. I mean it.”

“I’m charging you overtime,” he sang as he left the room.

He flopped back against the pillows, allowing himself five minutes of self-pity before he got up, dressed, and went to find his boys so he could start sorting things out before the situation became worse than it was. 

Minseok found them curled up together on the couch in his basement. They’d turned the TV on, but it seemed to be for background noise more than anything, as they were facing each other and murmuring softly to each other instead of watching anything going on. Jongdae noticed him first, his face stubbornly blank for a long moment before his eyes softened.

“Baek, Min’s here.”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at Minseok, eyes red-rimmed and a little watery, but he gave Minseok a small smile nonetheless. His sweet, sweet boy. “Hey Min.”

He sat down by their feet and placed a hand on each of them. “I’m so sorry, to both of you. Luhan tipped me off about it two weeks before the shoot wrapped, and we thought he’d be able to kill it. I didn’t want to tell you until we were home so it didn’t interfere with your work, and then we were so busy unwinding that I didn’t have a chance.”

“You should have told us and trusted us to manage our own damn emotions instead of trying to manage them for us,” Jongdae insisted. “We are capable adults, no matter how much we might like you taking care of us.”

“I know. You’re right, I should have.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae shared a look, communicating silently with each other for long enough that Minseok started to feel anxiety curl in his stomach. Would they decide they were better off without him? While they’d told him it hadn’t ever worked out right between them because of timing, maybe he’d given them the chance to settle into something that would survive without him as the catalyst. He’d been the addition, after all. Last to come, first to leave.

“Luhan has taken care of the flood of notifications on all our phones,” Minseok said, when their silence had stretched beyond his self-control. “He left messages from our friends, but anything from news outlets he forwarded to himself and then deleted. He’s also banned us from leaving the house and taken up residence in one of the guest bedrooms.” He looked between their blank faces, unease slipping down his spine. “You are, of course, not trapped here. If you need to leave, I won’t stop you.”

Something like realization dawned in Baekhyun’s expression. “Do you think we’re going to leave you? Is that why you look so terrified?” He sat up slowly, supporting himself with an arm behind him as the other reached for Minseok. “Honey…”

“Aren’t you? I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

Jongdae flopped onto his back and sighed. “While the petty satisfaction would be immense, I think we would both be miserable in about five minutes.”

“We love you,” Baekhyun insisted, scooting forward on the couch until he was leaning into Minseok’s space. “We can be upset with you and still love you.”

“Humans make mistakes.” Jongdae gave him a wry look. “Even if those mistakes are being a complete idiot and not telling the loves of your life about career-ending articles about to implode.”

“Point made,” Minseok chuckled. “I did apologize. I have learned my lesson.”

“Will you let me tie you up?” Jongdae shot back.

“No.”

Baekhyun scooted closer still while Jongdae flopped back to whine dramatically. “We’re not going anywhere. I’m still upset, but mostly because I don’t know what comes next, not because of what you did.”

Minseok cupped the back of his neck, touching their foreheads. “Well, then hopefully this will help set you at ease: now we wait and let Luhan work his magic. I pay him for a reason. He’s already doing spin and damage control, so hopefully he’ll have next steps in a few hours.”

Jongdae sat up, only to pull Minseok down between him and Baekhyun. “Then we wait.”

“This is the biggest clusterfuck I think you’ve ever gotten into,” Yixing announced when he walked into Minseok’s house.

He came over to the couch where Minseok was laying prone, Jongdae asleep on his chest. “Don’t worry, I’m fixing it. The calvary is coming in.”

“Aren’t you the calvary?” The excitement of the morning had caught up to them all, and the couch was as far as Minseok had made it. Baekhyun was somewhere asleep, likely hiding from Luhan who Minseok was beginning to suspect had done something to terrify both of them when he wasn’t looking.

“Obviously, but it’s going to take more than me and Luhan, as brilliant as we are, to fix this.” He sat on an adjacent couch, pulling his computer out and opening it. “The good news is that _most_ of your fans are coming to your defense. The reddit and tumblr posts that were referenced in the article have been taken down, which is helping significantly. It helps take credibility away from the article, not that either of those sites are what I would call “credible”. Still, it’s something. I’m doing what I can to keep your name out of mainstream news sources, although I only have so many favors.” He looked away from his computer and grimaced when he realized Jongdae was sleeping. “It’s okay, he can sleep through anything,” Minseok assured, gesturing for Yixing to continue.”

“Okay. I want to know what you’re willing to give to keep some of these bigger outlets from running the story. Exclusives? Tours of your home? A tell-all of your relationship once this blows over? What are your limits? I want to know so I can start making deals with these devils where I can.”

“Nothing invasive. I’m fine to let them tour my home or something, but I want to keep Baekhyun and Jongdae out of anything unless they agree to it. You know me--nothing that’s going to sensationalize my private life.”

Yixing nodded absently as he started typing. “Okay, I can work with that. Anything else?”

“I’ll do as many interviews as they want. I’m fine with anything like that. I assume they’ll ask me all sorts of questions about my relationship since that’s all anyone will care about for the next six months or so, but I can deflect as much as I need.”

Jongdae snuffled into his shirt, shifting slightly in his sleep. Yixing and Minseok both fell silent until he stilled. “Is Luhan set up in one of the bedrooms?”

“Up here, Xing,” Luhan called, waving at them from the balcony. “Coming to join me in the trenches?”

“Foxhole buddies for life.” Yixing winked at him playfully, getting a rather salacious smirk in return. “Better yet, I come with reinforcements on the way.”

Luhan slumped against the railing, letting his arms dangle down toward Yixing. “I think I love you. Did you also bring food?”

“Delivery should be here in about ten minutes. Hope you like Thai.”

Luhan leveled a very serious look at Yixing. “Get up here. I think I need to kiss you.”

“Gross,” Minseok chuckled, trying not to jostle Jongdae.

Yixing stood without further preamble, making his way to the stairs. “Happily.” Once he’d joined Luhan at the top, he called down to Minseok. “I’ve got everything I need from you right now Min. Someone else will be arriving around dinner—I’ve already cleared them with your security—so don’t be surprised when your door rings. Also, if you wouldn’t mind bringing our food to us when it comes. I ordered enough for you and your boys.”

Luhan grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall into the guest bedroom before Minseok could form a response.

“Did I hear Yixing, or was I dreaming?” Jongdae asked groggily, stirring awake and yawning.

“He was here. Luhan stole him away, but he ordered Thai food for us.”

Jongdae made a happy humming sound.

“Want to come wake Baek with me?”

“Mmmm just a minute.” Jongdae squeezed his arms around Minseok a little tighter. “‘m comfy.”

“Okay, a few more minutes then.”

sincerely, kiki  
@snowglobes

JUST WOKE UP WHO IS THIS WENDY CHICK AND WHO IS HER SOURCE I’M MAD

❤ 1.2M 9:05 AM • March 2, 2020

32.2K people are talking about this

minseok king  
@minseokscheekies

Hey @7_luhan_m are you gonna do anything about these vultures ruining Minseok’s life and career or nah?

❤ 1K 9:08 AM • March 2, 2020

myeonseok invented friends  
@kirbymyeon

Where are @zjszyx and @7_luhan_m ? haven’t heard from any of minseok’s team yet about this disaster hoping it’s not true.

❤ 15 9:10 AM • March 2, 2020

minseok pointy teef  
@minseokstinyteef

Tbh I’m just glad those posts in the article were taken down. I wish there were more the fans could do

❤ 10 9:10 AM • March 2, 2020

anne  
@love_seok

Let’s trend the hashtags #alwayswithminseok and #WeLoveYouMinseok !! He needs to know his fans support him!!

❤ 1.5k 9:15 AM • March 2, 2020

distressed  
@xinhui

replying to  @love_seok

You’re doing the work this fandom needs

❤ 5 9:15 AM • March 2, 2020

A few minutes turned into ten, and by the time they were forcibly dragging Baekhyun out from under several blankets, their food had arrived. He got Jongdae and Baekhyun settled in his kitchen with plates of food, then he took a container of curry and box of Pad Thai so spicy it could only be for Luhan upstairs for them. Despite being reduced to a butler in his own home, he didn’t mind. They were working hard to fix his life and save his career. It was the least he could do.

“Hey guys—” he cut off as he opened the door to the room they’d taken over, watching in slow motion as they pulled away from each other, Yixing’s hand coming _out_ of Luhan’s pants, while Luhan’s fingers were so tangled in Yixing’s hair that he didn’t even bother trying to play off what they were doing.

There was a prolonged moment of absolute silence in which Minseok noted their reddened lips and disheveled clothes with an abstract kind of horror, and they stared at him with surprised eyes.

“—your food is here,” he finished lamely. Setting it just inside the doorway, too afraid to enter whatever was happening. He couldn’t help a soft, “Guys, what the _fuck.”_

“We have lives outside of yours, you know,” Luhan replied archly, which was frankly fucking ridiculous of him considering the position Minseok had found them in. That they were _still_ in. That they would doubtless return to the second he closed the door.

Good grief.

“You know,” Yixing began, with enough pragmatism in his tone that Minseok immediately knew he was going to hate whatever bullshit was about to come from his mouth, “if you think about it, this is your fault. After so much time spent saving your career together, something had to give, and this was better than our sanity.”

“We’re being bullied by teens on Twitter for you,” Luhan added. “I don’t think you can complain about how we choose to cope with our reality.”

“I regret so many things,” Minseok finally said, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked when he re-entered the kitchen. “You look a little pale.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

> **Statement from Minseok’s team about That Trash Article**
> 
> [I pulled this from Luhan’s twitter]
> 
> **@7_luhan_m**
> 
> The below statement is from Minseok and our team, and is the only comment we will be making at this time:
> 
> “Minseok has never offered monetary compensation to anyone he had entered into a romantic relationship with. He is currently involved with both men mentioned in the article (Mr. Byun and Mr. Kim will remain unavailable for comment) and their relationship and dynamics of said relationship with each other remains private. Should they choose to disclose more details, it will come from a legitimate publication and not a gossip column with unfounded sources. Minseok does sponsor a young dancer currently under contract with the San Francisco Ballet Company, along with many other affluent members of the community with a love for the arts and a desire for young dancers to reach their full potential. Furthermore, the article in question is libelous in nature, untrue and we will be pursuing charges against the writer and news outlet unless a full retraction is issued. We’d like to thank Minseok’s fans and friends for standing by him through this obvious and gross attempt at character assassination.”
> 
> _#Minseok Kim #always with minseok #we love you minseok #idk who this wendy chick is but I hope she has good lawyers because Luhan ain’t playing #whoever that source is…I’ve got a bone to pick with you_
> 
> Source: kingminseok
> 
> 10,584 notes

**xiaowu** reblogged this and added:

DAMN LUHAN SNAPPED

# _”should they choose to disclose more details” #”it will come from a legitimate publication” #like are they okay???? #what a brutal burn_

**Chipmunkseok** reblogged this and added:

“a gossip column with unfounded sources” this is toeing the line between factual and savage and honestly I have mad respect for Minseok’s team because _shit_ if that isn’t a casual backhand to both the writer of the article and also the publication

_#i’m actually wheezing #luhan is such an icon #so glad Minseok has a competent team behind him_

**danceryong** reblogged this and added:

okay but I’m so glad he mentioned the sponsoring thing for Taeyong because it really can be such a tricky thing. This article here <https://www.dancemagazine.com/dancer-sponsorships-2426846320.html> explains the history and current role of sponsors in modern ballet companies. Minseok has been spotted at several of Taeyong’s performances, and I’m sure he goes to sponsor events when he can. That article was so gross to imply anything untoward. As if ballet doesn’t have enough problematic stigmas surrounding it, they had to go and use a famous actor being a patron of the arts as a log on their fire.

_#ballet #sfballetcompany #taeyong lee #minseok kim #whoever wrote that article should have done the BARE MINIMUM of research but that was clearly too much to ask ig_

**Kirbymyeon** reblodded this and added:

“obvious and gross attempt at character assassination”

_#he’s right and he should say it #luhan took no prisoners_

“I hear you’re in need of assistance.”

Minseok couldn’t help but gape a little at the sight of Jongin on his doorstep. “Jongin?”

“Don’t worry, I was already in town on another assignment when Yixing called me.” His teeth were so white when he smiled.

“It’s good to see you again,” he managed to recover, stepping aside to let Jongin in.

“I wish it were under better circumstances,” Jongin said, removing his shoes and following Minseok into the living room. “I assume you’ve seen the article?” He continued when Minseok nodded slowly. “Okay, well, unfortunately I have no idea where it came from. I almost had it killed, and then it slipped through my fingers.” He turned sympathetic eyes on Minseok. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it isn’t your fault.” He gestured for Jongin to sit on the couch. “I suppose you’ve talked to Taeyong as well? Is he okay?”

“Not personally, but Taemin is keeping an eye on him.” He offered a small smile as he opened his laptop. “You know he’s dating someone now?”

“I hadn’t heard. I haven’t spoken to him other than to warn him just before the story broke.”

“Yeah, he’s dating one of the sports therapists that work at the company—Jaehyun, I think his name is—and Taemin says he seems very happy, although he won’t admit it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He gestured to the mugs he had on the low table. “Coffee?”

“Ah, no thanks. Taemin has me on a cleanse.” He frowned at his computer for a moment, typing quickly, before his expression smoothed out and he looked up at Minseok. “So.”

“So.”

“I have a few options. I know that Yixing and Luhan have been working around the clock, but I have a few connections that are…more obscure than theirs. Now, back in my dancing days—before I met my husband—I dated a kid in law school. It didn’t work out, obviously, but we’re still friends. And what Kyungsoo excels at as a lawyer are cases involving libel and defamation.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“Eh, he’s an oddly specific guy. And it makes him very popular with the PR firms in San Fran. He’s got a batting average of eighty percent—which for the kind of law he practices is damn good—and he’s an absolute demon in the courtroom. I’ve taken the liberty of contacting him on your behalf. He owes me a favor.”

“You’re thinking of asking him to help me?”

“Way ahead of you. I’ve already reached out to him. He wants to help because, and I quote, ‘Sounds like an interesting case and I’m always ready to take down greedy, Hollywood scum.’ I sent him the article and he’s supposed to get back to me any minute.”

“I…don’t know what to say.”

Jongin chuckled, then grew serious, leaning forward slightly. “Minseok, I don’t know if you know this already, but the information in that article…it clearly came from someone who knows you. They cited an ‘anonymous source’ but that’s worthless when this is the kind of information they’re publishing. They know the source they’re just not saying it. I’ll leave more of the legality to Kyungsoo—since I’m sure he’s going to message me any moment officially confirming he’ll take your case—but from what I can tell? You’ve been railroaded.”

“You’re implying that I’m a victim of…character assassination?”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “You say that like you’ve never seen it happen before. Hollywood is a shark tank.” He turned back to his computer. “Anyway Kyungsoo is here in LA so once he accepts he should be able to stop in.”

“Thank you, Jongin. Could you do me a small favor?” Jongin gestured for him to continue. “Can you have your husband tell Taeyong I’m very sorry about this, and to call me if he needs to talk? I want someone he knows more than me to approach him first.”

“Of course. Taemin is very fond of him so it’s no trouble.” His phone chimed with a new message, and he exclaimed happily when he checked it. “Ah! Kyungsoo wants to help. I’ll drop him your address?”

“Please. I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

Jongin waved him off. “I may come to you for quotes more often now, but don’t worry about it. Now, do you mind if I do some work here until Kyungsoo arrives? He should be here in about two hours.”

“Not at all. I’ll get out of your way and fill Yixing and Luhan in. Make yourself at home.” He left Jongin to his work and wearily trudged upstairs.

“How was the meeting with Jongin?” Yixing barely looked away from his computer as Minseok walked into the warzone that Luhan’s room had become.

“He seems to think I’m a victim of character assassination.”

Yixing and Luhan shared a loaded glance. “We have been working under the same assumption. The question is why.”

“Before you hired me,” Luhan began, “was there anyone you may have pissed off? Any nasty arguments with directors or other actors?”

“Not that I can recall.” He looked to Yixing. “You’ve been with me from the beginning, do you have anything that comes to mind? You’d probably know better than me.”

“I have a few things, but it’s nothing that you’ve done. Rather, it’s a list of strange things I’ve taken note of throughout your career.” He frowned down at something on his computer. “For instance, do you remember that role you had way back when you first started out? And then suddenly you were kicked? I’ve always found that odd.”

“I don’t think you need me to tell you to chase down whatever you want. If you think it’s weird and relevant, do it.” He checked his watch. “Kyungsoo—the lawyer Jongin roped in—is coming over in two hours. He’ll probably want everything you both have.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Luhan gave him a tight smile. “Now go, I know you want to be with your boys.”

Minseok gave them a grateful smile and rushed off downstairs. Baekhyun and Jongdae were still in the basement, having gone back down after lunch to avoid all the chaos. And now that Jongin had taken up temporary residence on the main floor, it was their sanctuary from the madness.

“Babe, have you seen the statement Luhan put out?” Jongdae asked as Minseok flopped face down on the couch between them.

“No,” he groaned into the cushion. Fingers began to feather through his hair, a light kiss placed to the tip of his ear—Baekhyun then. “I haven’t had a moment with everything going on.”

“It’s a piece of fucking art. He’s so polite in that way that feels savage…the man has a way with words.”

“Mmmm, what did he say?” Baekhyun asked.

Minseok rolled over to his side so he could utilize Baekhyun as a human pillow, hugging him to his chest tightly and closing his eyes as he listened to Jongdae read aloud.

“Wait, did he really say any statements we make will come from a ‘legitimate publication’?” Baekhyun nuzzled into his neck, laughter falling warm and bubbly against his skin. “Dae, maybe we should hire him.”

“I think as long as we stick with Minseok he’ll be in our corner,” Jongdae replied, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek, and then Minseok’s.

“I’m certainly not going to get rid of him.” He paused to consider. “Although, I may have to initiate a new ‘no making out with Yixing in my house’ rule.”

“Is that why you looked like you’d seen a ghost when you came back from taking lunch up to them?” Baekhyun snickered.

“They were doing a little more than kissing when I caught them,” he replied, relaxing as Jongdae wrapped around his back. “But yes.”

“We could do a little more than kiss right now,” Jongdae remarked. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“The way you can go from pissed off to horny in a matter of hours astounds me,” Baekhyun said, lips brushing gently against Minseok’s collarbone as he spoke.

“Kyungsoo is coming in about two hours,” Minseok supplied, not sure where he fell in the fooling around argument. Jongdae subtly grinding against him wasn’t helping.

“Who’s that?”

“The lawyer Jongin found to help with this whole thing.”

“I’m still mad, Baek,” Jongdae interrupted, punctuating his statement by biting down on Minseok’s shoulder. “I thought Minseok could make it up to us. And two hours is plenty of time.”

“Oh?” Minseok looked over his shoulder into eyes _burning_ with lust.

“I think you should let me fuck you,” Jongdae supplied blithely. “I want to tie you up and take _you_ apart for once.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Minseok challenged, sitting up.

Jongdae followed him up. “Bedroom, yes?”

Baekhyun gurgled.

Minseok stood, pulling Baekhyun up and making his way upstairs calmly, nodding politely to Jongin in the living room as they all passed on the way up the stairs. As soon as they reached his room, Jongdae slammed the door shut and shoved Baekhyun out of the way, attacking Minseok with harsh, biting kisses.

“Jongdae there are three other people in this house!” Baekhyun whispered, tangling fingers into Jongdae’s hair and yanking his mouth away from Minseok’s. “You have terrible timing.”

Jongdae pulled Baekhyun in and kissed him deeply, hands framing his face, until Baekhyun was dazed and putty-like in his arms. “Guess we’ll have to be quiet then.” He turned predatory eyes on Minseok.

He felt a shocking amount of arousal rush through him at the look, enjoying being the hunted instead of the hunter more than he would have thought. Then again, both his boys had pursued him pretty relentlessly at the beginning. “If you think I’m going to give in without a fight, you’re very wrong.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

He wasn’t prepared for the way Jongdae rushed him and tackled him onto the bed. The next five minutes were spent with each of them trying to gain the upper hand, muscles straining under shirts and pants as they wrestled, their cocks hardening quickly as they rutted together. He grunted as Jongdae bit his lip, blood springing on his tongue hot and coppery as skin gave way under teeth, and lost his hold. Jongdae used his surprise to flip them, pinning Minseok’s arms down and using his body weight to keep him in place.

“Come on, baby,” Jongdae murmured into his ear. “Submit. I promise you’ll like it.”

His grip loosened enough that Minseok knew if he _really_ didn’t want this Jongdae would let him break free and change the game, but part of him was curious to see what Jongdae would do with the power.

“You’re going to have to tie me up if submission is what you’re after,” Minseok growled back, flexing his wrists in Jongdae’s hold to illustrate his point.

“Baek, baby,” Jongdae called, without looking away from Minseok. A small squeak from somewhere to the side of the bed answered him. “Go get some ties from the closet, please.” Soft footsteps, and then all Minseok could focus on was the way Jongdae was licking the blood from his lips, grinding his hips down on where Minseok was hard in his sweatpants and releasing his grip to yank his shirt over his head.

“H-here,” Baekhyun whispered, holding out two of Minseok’s ties. His eyes were wide, taking in the way Jongdae was pinning him. They weren’t his favorite Armani ties, which he would thank Baekhyun for later.

“Tie him up for me love,” Jongdae directed, shifting slightly as Baekhyun carefully knelt next to them on the bed. Minseok felt the cool slip of silk over his skin, the soft pressure of Baekhyun’s fingers against his wrist as he was tied to the bed frame. Then the other, Jongdae releasing his hold as Baekhyun tied.

“Thank you baby,” Jongdae said, giving Baekhyun a gentle kiss.

Baekhyun made a sound somewhere between a hum and a whimper.

“You have me, now what?” Minseok prompted, wiggling against Jongdae insistently.

Jongdae’s smirk was demonic. “Patience, babe.” He turned to Baekhyun. “Get the rest of his clothes off? You can use those pretty fingers to open him up for me too, while you’re at it.”

Baekhyun hurried to obey, pulling Minseok’s clothes off and then his own, while Jongdae fetched the lube from the nightstand and tossing it to Baekhyun when he was ready. Baekhyun slicked up the fingers of one hand as Jongdae stripped, pressing one cool finger to Minseok’s skin and looking at him hesitantly.

Minseok gave him a subtle nod, and the worry eased from Baekhyun’s face. He had watched Baekhyun finger Jongdae open many times, himself more, and had always wondered in the back of his mind if his fingers felt as good as they looked like they would.

They felt better than he could have imagined.

It had been quite some time since he’d let anyone do this to him. Baekhyun’s fingers were long and slender, sliding in and out slowly as he adjusted, easily finding his prostate and sending electric sparks of pleasure up his spine. Baekhyun was so good he almost forgot to mind the stretch as he worked one, then two fingers in.

“Don’t his fingers feel divine?” Jongdae asked, sliding into view and letting his fingers trail over Minseok’s nipples. “Best hands I’ve ever had in me.”

He went to pull Jongdae down for a kiss, his hands catching. Jongdae smirked, leaning close and hovering over him to say, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty to do with that mouth of yours.”

“Oh?”

Jongdae winked at him. “We’ll make you feel good.”

“Let us take care of you, for once,” Baekhyun chimed in, lips brushing against his inner knee. “You work so hard to take care of us both.”

Jongdae placed a tender kiss to his cheek. “Relax, Min. We’ve got you.”

Minseok let himself go lax against the bed, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

“He ready for me Baek?” Jongdae asked, opening a condom and rolling it on.

Baekhyun met his eyes, eyebrow raising in a question that Minseok answered with a quick nod. “Yeah, he’s good. Go gentle, Dae. He’s very tight.”

Minseok watched the shiver visibly work its way up Jongdae’s spine. “Enjoy this, Dae. You’re not going to get it again.”

“Oh, I plan to.”

He rolled his eyes as Baekhyun and Jongdae switched places. Baekhyun hovered over him, kissing him softly and pulling away to ask, “You sure you’re doing okay?”

“I’m good, Baek,” he assured, nosing at Baekhyun’s cheek affectionately. “Thank you for checking, sweet boy.”

Baekhyun flushed prettily, diving back in for a few more eager kisses that were only broken by Minseok’s startled gasp when the head of Jongdae’s cock pushed into him suddenly. Baekhyun pulled away with a start and Jongdae’s hands slid up his thighs as he groaned, stilling Minseok’s squirming at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Holy _fuck,_ you weren’t kidding Baek. He’s so tight.”

Baekhyun whimpered, pupils dilating as he took in the want displayed on Jongdae’s features. “Dae,” he breathed.

Minseok exhaled tightly as Jongdae slowly pushed the rest of the way in, forcing his body to relax into the stretch. “Jongdae, you _fucking_ demon. When I get my hands on you—”

“Baekhyun, sit on his face for me? We need to be quiet after all.” Jongdae slid his hands up to Minseok’s waist, holding him firmly in place as he worked himself slowly in and out, pace torturous.

Baekhyun’s entire body flushed, his half-hard cock filling to full hardness quickly, looking between Jongdae and Minseok with wide, dark eyes. “Dae?”

“You heard me.”

Minseok strained against the ties, trying to reach for Baekhyun. “Come here, baby,” he said instead, coaxing Baekhyun out of his daze.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked quietly, kneeling on either side of Minseok’s head and slipping his legs under Minseok’s arms. They were hopelessly tangled like that, but his arms wouldn’t be pinned under Baekhyun’s weight that way.

“I’m sure. Let me make you feel good.”

Baekhyun whimpered and settled himself in place, keeping most of his weight off Minseok’s face by bracing himself against the headboard.

Minseok brushed his nose against Baekhyun’s perineum teasingly before licking slowly, moaning slightly as Jongdae started moving again, slow enough to not jostle them much.

The dual experience of getting pleasure and giving it was heady. He knew how good Jongdae was at finding the best angle quickly--he’d watched him do it to Baekhyun countless times--but it was altogether different experiencing Jongdae hitting his prostate with each slow, steady thrust. It was a blessing, he supposed, that most of his moans were lost against Baekhyun’s skin.

Most, but not all. Baekhyun kept lifting off him—ostensibly to let him breathe—but Minseok didn’t want air, he wanted Baekhyun helpless with pleasure, undone by his tongue. He kept tugging at the ties, desperate to hold Baekhyun in place, get his hands on him. Jongdae’s pace kept the tight coil of pleasure winding ever tighter between his hips, crawling up his spine with hot lines of lust.

Baekhyun lifted off his mouth just as he did something _very_ clever with his tongue, and with a growl of frustration Minseok yanked his left hand free of the tie, grabbing Baekhyun’s hip and _forcing_ him back down so he could lick deeply into him, lips sucking against his rim as Baekhyun moaned in what he assumed was a combination of surprise and pleasure. Baekhyun lowered a hand into Minseok’s hair, tugging sharply and only succeeding in making Minseok suck harder against him.

“Fuck, you two are so hot,” Jongdae groaned from somewhere behind Baekhyun, his pace hitching. The words came to Minseok muffled by Baekhyun’s thighs against his ears, but he knew Jongdae was affected by the sharp increase in his pace, pleasure spiking almost unbearably.

Minseok let go of Baekhyun’s hip to blindly reach over his head and free his other hand, groping above him until his hand came in contact with Baekhyun’s stomach, his muscles jumping under Minseok’s hand. He trailed it down until he could wrap around Baekhyun’s cock, stroking quickly until Baekhyun was coming with a shout, licking and sucking as he spasmed around Minseok’s tongue.

He flinched as Jongdae’s teeth sunk into his chest, one hand wrapping around his cock to give it a few quick, messy tugs, hips rutting into Minseok frantically, chasing the coil of pleasure tighter still until it snapped, pleasure washing through him as Baekhyun fell off him.

“Min,” Jongdae gasped, leaning up into his space now that Baekhyun wasn’t blocking the way to kiss up and down his neck. “You’re so amazing, darling. That was amazing.”

Minseok wiped at his chin, heaving deep breath in and out, basking in the last few tremors of his orgasm. “You good Baek?” he rasped, reaching out to where he thought Baekhyun had collapsed and feeling for him.

A soft hum was the only response he got, and a hand patting his searching fingers before rubbing at his wrists where he’d been tied.

“You sure you don’t want to do that again?” Jongdae asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Minseok looked down his body at Jongdae and scowled, lifting a leg and pushing Jongdae off him with a foot to his hip. They both groaned at Jongdae slipped out of him. “Maybe in the future,” he conceded at Jongdae’s pout. “If you’re a very good boy.”

“I’ll take it.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. feeling them both close to him, bodies warm. As far as making amends went, he supposed there were worse ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**> >Junmyeon: ** _hey min, Sehun saw the article about you. it’s awful!!_

_Let me know if there’s anything we can do_

**> >Seunghyun: ** _saw the article, call me when you have a moment._

**> >Sehun: ** _I’ll kill them for you. just tell me who to go after_

**> >Chanyeol: ** _are you okay?? Also I didn’t know you were dating the hot stunt guys!_

_Sucks I found out through that awful article, but congrats dude_

_Let me know if I can help in any way!!_

**> >Kris: ** _bro this is wack u okay?_

**> >Taozi: ** _I think I might know something (set assistant gossip is wild) give me a call_

By the time they were clean and showered after their spontaneous efforts there was about fifteen minutes until Kyungsoo was set to arrive. In that time, he ordered enough food from a local delivery joint to feed everyone that would be there for dinner. He checked on Jongdae and Baekhyun before he walked back downstairs, finding them snuggled up together in his bed, quietly talking.

When he made his way downstairs in a different set of clothes, Jongin gave him a quick once-over, lingering on his wet hair, and quirked a single eyebrow. Minseok did his best to keep a straight face and raised his right back, daring Jongin to say something. “You certainly give people enough to talk about,” Jongin smirked, shaking his head and stretching his arms above his head. With a gusty sigh he loosened his tie and undid the top button on his shirt. “How do you keep the gossips away?”

“Luhan can be very scary. People don’t expect it because he’s pretty, but he’s an absolute shark.”

“That does explain a lot.” The doorbell chimed softly. “That’s either our food or Kyungsoo.”

Jongin checked his watch. “It’s Kyungsoo. He’s never late.”

Sure enough, there was a rather fierce-looking man standing on Minseok’s doorstep when he opened it. “You must be Kyungsoo?”

He offered a hand. “Yes, that’s me. Minseok?”

Minseok shook his hand and then stepped aside to let him in. “Welcome, and thank you for agreeing to help.”

“Soo!” Jongin called, standing to sweep Kyungsoo into a warm hug. “It’s been a while.”

Kyungsoo patted him on the back before extricating him. “Aren’t you married now? What’s with the affection, ye gods.”

Jongin threw back his head and laughed, eyes crinkling. “I missed you too.”

The door chimed again with their food, and by the time Minseok had gathered everything and placed it on the table in the living room, Kyungsoo had settled and gotten his computer out. “Is your agent here?” he asked, glancing up from the screen quickly. “I’ll need to coordinate with your team.”

“We’re here,” Yixing called from the balcony, waving down at them. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Kyungsoo nodded once, then looked back at Minseok. “Are the men mentioned in the article also here? If they’re comfortable, I’d also like them to be here.”

“I’ll go get them,” Minseok said, gesturing to Jongin and Kyungsoo to get started on the food before he left.

“Baek, Dae?” He turned up the lights in his room before walking to the bed, making both squint as they looked over at him. “Kyungsoo is here, if you feel comfortable joining everyone. He’ll likely be going over our options.”

“But I’m all warm,” Baekhyun pouted.

Minseok kissed the puff of his lower lip. “Come on, there’s food.”

A few minutes and several kisses later, Minseok returned to the living room with Baekhyun and Jongdae in tow, successfully enticed by his coaxing and the smell of food. He found a place on his couch next to Luhan, while Baekhyun and Jongdae both curled up at his feet, reaching for the food that was set out on the low glass table in front of them. Everyone talked quietly for a few moments as they all ate the assortment of Indian curries he’d ordered. On the tail end of everything that had happened that day, Minseok couldn’t help but keep in physical contact with one of his boys at all times.

The clinginess, the latent desire to protect and shield them from everything that was happening, was new to him. He was frustrated with himself for not realizing sooner _just_ how important they’d become to him. He’d been in love before, but something about these two had him wondering if he’d _truly_ experienced the depth of love he felt for them, because the more he examined the ball of happiness that was shining bright and warm in his chest, the more furious he became that someone had tried to take that from him.

How dare they.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Please, keep eating, but I’m going to talk at everyone for a few moments. Jongin has sent me everything he has, as well as everything your team has done in the last twenty-four hours.” He focused on Luhan. “The statement you put out was very good, have you received any feedback from it? Any wind of a retraction?”

“Lots of feedback, no word from the publication or writer about a retraction. I’ve done what I can to keep it from being picked up by more legitimate sources, but Perez Hilton got ahold of it so it’s out there.”

“Mmm, good I can go after him for the spreading of defamatory information.” Kyungsoo looked Minseok dead in the eyes. “I am assuming these allegations are not true?”

“No, not a word.”

“He’s never paid us for sex,” Jongdae supplied, swallowing quickly. “He’s never even suggested it, and neither me nor Baek have ever asked anything of the sort.”

“Not ever,” Baekhyun added, turning pleading eyes on Kyungsoo. “We don’t know why someone would come after _us._ It’s one thing for them to target a public figure like Minseok, but it seems incredibly malicious that they’ve included us as well.” Baekhyun took a breath, surprising Minseok. He hadn’t expected Baekhyun to talk so much. “Whoever the source is, they clearly know enough about Minseok to know who we are, but we were never publicly out. Is that something you can add to the case?”

Kyungsoo typed quickly. “Yes, that’s very helpful.” He looked at the rest of them. “What else have you uncovered?”

“I’m not sure how useful this will be,” Yixing started, his eyebrows furrowed, “but I came across something odd when I was chasing down a suspicion earlier. Back when Minseok was first starting, he got an offer for a role that would have been a big break for him. In the time it took me to relay the offer to Minseok and get back to them with his answer, they’d rescinded the offer, no explanation.” He paused, setting down his food and grabbing one of his notebooks, flipping through it. “I always keep notes on the roles my clients were up for, so I went back and looked at what I’d written at the time, and his role was given to Shindong instead.”

“What?” Minseok blinked in surprise. He hadn’t known that.

“Yes, I thought it was odd too, so I’ve done some more digging. From what I’ve managed to get from my contacts, there are many actors who have had roles snatched out from under them at the last second when they were already offered the role. Not always by Shindong; sometimes the roles were given to someone else, but there’s definitely something odd happening.”

“Now _that_ is something to work with,” Kyungsoo said, his fingers flying as quickly as Yixing spoke. “Send me everything you have.”

“I worked with Shindong on my last movie,” Minseok added. “He’s incredibly annoying, and he acts very oblivious to the world around him. However, he ran into Junmyeon and Sehun when they took me out to dinner one night, and he was barely polite.”

“I don’t know them.” Kyungsoo squinted at him. “Why is that important.”

“Because they’re married, and gay,” Baekhyun supplied, shrinking slightly when all the eyes in the room turned to him. “I heard him on set talking about how gross the gays are. He’s definitely homophobic.”

“You were on set too?” Kyungsoo clarified.

“We both were,” Jongdae answered, leaning against Minseok’s leg. “We were stuntmen for the movie.”

“So, he would have had plenty of time around the three of you, together?”

Yixing and Luhan both leaned over and looked at Minseok. “Well, when you put it that way…yeah. He did.”

“Okay that’s somewhere to start.” Kyungsoo looked between Yixing, Luhan and Jongin. “I want you three to dig up everything you can on him. Work all your contacts, favors, whatever you need to do.” He turned that focused gaze to Minseok. “You too. Talk to people you trust.”

That reminded him. “Oh! My phone.” He pulled it from his pocket, checking the messages Luhan had left for him. “I’ve already had people reaching out to me and…two of them might have information for me.”

“Good, follow up.” Kyungsoo gave everyone a level look. “Defamation cases are notoriously tricky, so I’m going to need work from everyone on this.”

Baekhyun raised his hand. “I don’t know shit about the law, can you like, go over why this is so challenging?”

Kyungsoo gave him a soft smile. “Absolutely. Luckily, Minseok has a pristine public image and no previous complaints or allegations to back up any of what that article claims. The site it was published on, and any thereafter, will try and claim freedom of the press, however since Minseok has such a good image, it’s easy to make a strong case for actual malice.” He paused, took a breath, then continued. “We’ll need to prove four things in order to win this case.

“The first is easy—it needs to be published in some form. Libel cases are more serious because written word last longer than spoken, and therefore does more damage. Since someone other than the writer of the article has read the allegations, it automatically makes it more damaging. In this case, the fact that it’s all over the internet is good for our case.

“Secondly, it needs to be false. This can be hard to prove, but I think we shouldn’t have too much trouble showing that, especially since those involved in the allegations can all agree and testify that they’re false. The third requirement also falls here, as the offending statement has to be considered “unprivileged”, meaning the statement doesn’t fall under “privileged” free speech. Again, since the article is false, that should be easy to show—at least if you’re as good as me.” He gave them all a truly terrifying smile.

“Lastly, the statement has to be injurious. We have to prove that the statement injured Minseok, and the two of you, in some way. Judging by the wall of press and reporters lurking outside your front gate, that should be pretty easy to prove. The fact that they’ve been out there in front of your own home is proof enough of injury. Compounded by the fact that your reputation was so good up to this point, we have a strong case.”

“So, basically, because Minseok is such a good guy, it’s an easy case?” Jongdae summarized.

“No defamation case is _easy,_ but this is a case I’m optimistic about. Especially if I can dig up anything out of the ordinary on this Shindong character. If he’s been a bad boy, that will only add to our case.”

“I’ve seen Kyungsoo win cases that were far murkier,” Jongin supplied around a mouthful of naan.

Kyungsoo waved him off, but he seemed pleased. “At the very least, I’m sure I can get a settlement from the publication and the writer of the article as reparations. I’ll agree not to sue them as long as they print a retraction and give me their source. In fact, that will be my first step while the rest of you work your contacts and see what you can find.”

“That sounds excellent to me.” Minseok set his plate aside and stood, beginning to clear up the leftover food. “Kyungsoo, Jongin, you’re welcome to stay the night here. I’ve got guest rooms upstairs and in the basement. Luhan and Yixing already plan to, so you’re more than welcome. It’s the least I can do since you’re both helping me with this.” Baekhyun and Jongdae moved and started helping him, carrying the containers of food into the kitchen. “They’re both tired, and frankly, so am I,” he continued, nodding after them. “I think I’m going to take them to bed and let the rest of you do what you will. My kitchen is fully stocked and at your disposal.”

“Thanks, Minseok,” Jongin said, smiling warmly. “I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Yes, and I’m not keen on fighting through that mob outside again,” Kyungsoo added.

“Then it’s settled.” He nodded at them both. “Thank you, really. I’m so grateful to each of you.”

He moved to take the plates and empty containers to the kitchen, unsurprised when Yixing got up and followed him. “You doing okay?” he asked, taking some containers to the trash while Minseok put the cutlery in the dishwasher.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were quietly putting the leftover food into the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I think we’re mostly okay. Tired, and emotionally drained, but okay.” He looked to them both for confirmation, and they gave passably reassuring smiles to Yixing.

“Get some rest, you three,” Yixing ordered. “We’ll have more to discuss tomorrow, but your parts are done for now.”

“Thanks, Xing,” he said softly, letting his gratitude fill his expression. He waited until Baekhyun and Jongdae were finished before taking their hands. “Come on, let’s get you two back upstairs and away from all the commotion.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Baekhyun inquired, tilting his head as he followed Minseok upstairs.

“Yes, I will in just a minute. I’ve got a few things to do first.”

He had some calls to make.

The next morning came far too quickly, tripping over the heels of a restless night’s sleep. Minseok groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to locate Baekhyun and Jongdae by feel rather than sight. They were both to his left, curled around each other as they so often did in the night, like two celestial bodies locked in each other’s orbit.

He spent another ten indulgent minutes waking up, watching them sleep as the morning light crept slowly in, until the knowledge of what he had to accomplish that day eventually propelled him out of bed. He started the shower, throwing his clothes into his hamper and stepping into the warm spray for a quick rinse before getting ready. He picked actual clothes, still casual enough for lounging in his own house, but more put together than a t-shirt and sweats.

By the time he emerged from his ensuite, Baekhyun was awake. He had Jongdae sprawled across his chest, running gentle fingers through the strands of his hair as he watched him sleep. He glanced up at Minseok as he approached. “Morning.”

Minseok pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, then Jongdae’s bare shoulder. “Morning love.” He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his voice low. “I’ve got more of the calvary coming today. It’s going to get busy.”

“Oh?”

“I had several messages from friends wanting to help, so I called them last night and arranged everything for them to come over today.” He smoothed out the crease between Baekhyun’s eyes with a finger. “You can join as much or as little as you’d like. You’ll know some of them.”

Determination flared in Baekhyun’s eyes. “No, I want to be there. It’s my life they’re trying to ruin too, I’m going to be involved.”

Respect and love swelled between his ribs like a tide. “Good. They should know who they’ve messed with.”

“What time will they be arriving?”

Minseok checked his watch. “I need to order brunch—all good meetings should be over brunch—and then I’m expecting everyone around ten, so you still have an hour or so to wake up.”

“Hard to sleep with you two twittering on so early,” Jongdae groaned, squirming slightly.

Minseok pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry darling, we’re done now. Go back to sleep.” He gave Baekhyun one last lingering kiss before quietly slipping from the room.

He lingered in the hallway while he called in an order for brunch, then braved heading past the stairs to where Luhan and Yixing’s room was. Knocking, he waited a moment before peeking his head through the door. They were passed out on the bed, clothes rumpled from sleep with their laptops still open and within reach of their fingertips.

“Hey, guys,” he called softly, watching them twitch slowly to life. “Brunch will be here in about an hour.”

“‘mmkay,” Yixing hummed, making a shooing motion in his general direction. “Go ‘way.”

“Sleep,” Luhan groaned.

Minseok chuckled to himself and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He searched the other guest rooms until he found the ones Jongin and Kyungsoo had chosen, softly waking them with the same message and getting a bleary thumbs up from Jongin and a solemn nod from Kyungsoo.

The residents informed of the morning plans, Minseok headed to the main level to tidy up any stray detritus from last night. The sitting room beneath his bedroom had the most seating space, and it had the kitchen behind it anyway, making it optimal. He opened the glass doors overlooking the lawn and pool, pushing them to the edges of the patio to let the crisp morning air of LA in February float in. After the chill and damp of London, it was lovely.

He walked back into the kitchen, starting both coffee machines brewing and using his French press for his own cup, drinking it slowly as he came fully awake. Jongin was the first to join him, rubbing sleep from his eyes and gratefully accepting the mug of coffee Minseok held out to him. They drank in comfortable silence for a few moments, Minseok letting Jongin come awake more fully.

“So are all your guest rooms so well stocked?” Jongin asked casually, gesturing to his matched pajama set.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I never know when my friends will need to crash. I make sure the rooms are stocked with everything they might need. The housekeeper comes by every few days to reset and clean everything.” He shrugged. “I like being prepared.”

“It’s like the nicest AirBnB I’ve ever been in.”

“You’re welcome anytime. You can bring your husband, stay as long as you like.” Minseok drained the last of his coffee. “Even if I’m out working for a week or two, it’s no trouble. The least I can do, honestly.”

“I’d demure, but I know Tae would absolutely love to spend a few days on vacation during the off season down here. I might use your generosity to surprise him.”

“Please, do.”

Kyungsoo wandered in next, bespectacled, making a beeline for the coffee. “I see I’m not the only one who made use of the pajamas,” he quipped, gesturing at Jongin, who in turn, flipped him off. Turning to Minseok, he remarked, “Your guest beds are so comfortable. I haven’t slept that well in ages.” 

“Glad to hear it! It’s good for someone to use them. They go empty far too often.”

Yixing and Luhan joined them shortly thereafter, followed by Baekhyun and Jongdae not long after. Once everyone had gotten their coffee and woken up sufficiently, Minseok cleared his throat and got their attention. “I’ve invited over a few people who I think will be able to help, as well as ordered brunch. Both should be here in,” he checked his watch, “about fifteen minutes. These are some friends I trust, who I think can help. If you have other work to do you don’t have to stick around, but I thought you’d all like to be prepared.”

“Sounds good,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I’m going to be getting things in order and then serving papers later this afternoon, and then I’ve set up some interviews to try and dig into Shindong, but if you learn anything please text or call me. I’ll leave my info with you before I go.”

Plan made, everyone went to go change before Minseok’s guests arrived, except for Jongdae and Baekhyun, who had come down ready for the day. He spent the last ten minutes until the doorbell rang giving each of them long, coffee-flavored good morning kisses. Baekhyun trailed after him as he went to get the door, fingers gripping lightly at the hem of his light sweater, seemingly unwilling to let him go.

He was okay with that.

“Ah, I see you’ve all arrived at once,” he greeted, opening his door to seven people on his front porch and one slightly bewildered delivery person. “Please, come in.”

Baekhyun scrambled out to help bring in the ridiculous amount of food in, carrying it back into the kitchen as Minseok’s guests all filed in. He tipped the delivery person generously—partly to compensate for having to wade through the press still camped outside his house—and turned a smile on his guests.

“I can’t believe it took someone trying to ruin your career for you to invite us over to meet your boyfriends,” Sehun whined.

“Right?” Chanyeol agreed, sharing a commiserating smile with Sehun. “I didn’t even know he was dating someone until I read the article!”

Minseok rolled his eyes at Sehun and Chanyeol. It seemed like a bad sign that they were already getting along. Mostly for his sanity. “Thank you all for coming,” he addressed the group at large.

He’d called everyone that had messaged him yesterday, enlisting their help and hoping they would have enough information to solve a few riddles. He smiled at each of them in turn. “Come on, let’s move to the kitchen and we’ll do introductions.”

Seunghyun caught him by the elbow as the others filtered in, Jongdae appearing to show them the way. “Are you doing okay?”

Minseok smiled at him, then at Jackson, who had also paused when Seunghyun had. “Better, now that I have my friends by my side.”

When he reached the kitchen, it was to see Zitao bouncing around Kris and Chanyeol, while Junmyeon and Sehun had already managed to corner Baekhyun and Jongdae. Aiming to save them, Minseok wrangled everyone’s attention to begin the arduous process of introducing everyone.

Luckily, thanks to the nature of their industry, most everyone had at least heard of everyone else, if not outright knowing them already—with the exception of Kyungsoo and Jongin. Seunghyun was another slight unknown, as was Jackson. Once introductions were out of the way, Minseok set them free on the breakfast Baekhyun and Jongdae had laid out on the kitchen island, letting people drift to the seating in the room beyond or in the kitchen itself.

Kyungsoo excused himself shortly after finishing brunch to go take care of some legal things during business hours, while Yixing, Jongin and Luhan brought out their laptops but stayed nearby.

“So, when are you going to tell us why we’re all here?” Junmyeon asked over the low conversations humming around the group. “I assume there’s a specific reason, considering who is here.”

“You were remarkably vague on the phone,” Kris agreed, shifting slightly to accommodate Chanyeol as he squished next to him on the sofa.

“I need your help,” Minseok started. “And since everyone here probably knows different pieces, I figured it would be easiest if we were all together for this conversation. That, and you all more or less offered your help.”

“How can we help?” Seunghyun asked, from where he and Jackson were casually tucked together in a corner of the couch. Minseok wished he had time to get to know them as a couple instead of plying them for information.

“Taozi,” Minseok refocused on Zitao, pushing aside his own desires. “You said you knew something?”

Zitao sat up straighter from where he was on the floor at Kris’s feet. “I know who the source is.” Everybody looked at him. “I heard from a group of PAs that it’s Shindong.”

Jackson hissed softly. “That fucker.”

“Proof?” Minseok asked. “We need more than set gossip on this one.”

“He’s done this before,” Junmyeon supplied. Minseok nodded at him to continue. “In the past he’s been more subtle with it, but he’s very fond of giving very pointed blurbs of information to the press. They’re usually vague, but enough to start a damaging rumor about someone.”

“He was watching you a lot on set,” Chanyeol added. “I noticed him especially when you would talk to Baekhyun or Jongdae, because he’d be so weirdly focused on you.”

“Well that’s…disconcerting,” Sehun murmured.

“It’s still not proof, though.” He felt Baekhyun rest his head against his knee from where he was sitting on the floor, probably to soothe him. It helped. “That makes him obnoxious and creepy, but it’s not illegal.”

“That’s just it, though,” Kris interjected. “He’s so obnoxious, and yet he knows everyone in the industry. He’s always bragging about it. Why is that?”

They all mulled the information over for a moment. Minseok shifted to look at Seunghyun, who was tapping his chin lightly with a forefinger, eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve been quiet, Seunghyun. Do you have anything to add?”

Seunghyun sighed, and Jackson put a hand on his thigh. “I think—and I don’t have any proof of this—but I think he’s been…bribing people to manipulate who is cast in what roles?”

“That would be…” Kris trailed off, shaking his head.

“I know. That’s why I’ve never voiced my suspicions.” Seunghyun paused, then took another breath. “But I’ve had parts yanked away from me last minute, or my character’s role reduced after I’d signed on, and every time Shindong was either part of the project, or he was very close with the people who were.”

Minseok glanced at Yixing, who was blinking very rapidly in shock. “It would explain some things about my career.”

“Mine too,” Junmyeon said. “I didn’t realize at the time, but anytime I’ve had something like that happen to me it’s been on a project he was involved in.”

An ugly motive was beginning to take shape in Minseok’s mind. He absently ran fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, reaching for Jongdae’s hand next to him. “Kris?”

“I’ve worked with him here and there, but I’ve never experienced that.”

He steeled himself for his next question. “And has it happened since you’ve started dating Chanyeol?”

Absolute silence fell over their group. Not even the sound of Luhan’s typing.

“That’s…” Chanyeol wheezed, shock coloring his features. “You don’t think?”

Minseok shared a look with Junmyeon. “Junmyeon and Sehun came out to visit me in London. When they were walking me back to my trailer, we ran into Shindong. He was not…subtle in his derision toward them.”

“It’s true, I was there,” Seunghyun added. “Jackson and I have been very careful and discrete when we work together, but we aren’t a secret. If he’s known about us for a while…the timeline would be right for when I started losing roles.”

“Why would someone waste their time and energy on keeping queer actors from getting roles?” Zitao asked. “It’s _stupid,_ not to mention a terrible use of money?”

“That’s,” Baekhyun started, faltered, then continued, “is that enough? If it’s true?”

“I’m no lawyer,” Jongin spoke up, “and we’ll want to run it by Kyungsoo when he gets back, but I’d imagine that if it’s true those are good grounds for a discrimination lawsuit at the very least. Not to mention…bribery and racketeering, probably more once lawyers started digging.”

“Holy shit,” Kris exclaimed.

“And that’s just with us,” Minseok added grimly. “If it’s true, and he’s done it to us…there have to be more.”

“If he’s really doing this to queer actors…it means he did it to you without even knowing you, Min,” Yixing said quietly. “You’d never even met him when that role was swiped out from under you.”

“And just when I thought this industry couldn’t surprise me anymore,” Luhan muttered, eyebrows climbing up his forehead and fingers flying over the keyboard. “Then some fucker arrives with some new horseshit and here we are.”

>   
>  **10 times it was obvious Minseok was dating Baekhyun and Jongdae**
> 
> 456,589 views

Everyone was silent for a while as they all digested everything they’d dug up during the conversation. Eventually, small chatter took over different portions of the group, and they started to move to and from the kitchen, either putting away dishware to be cleaned later or getting more waffles and fruit.

Minseok was quietly washing dishes, Baekhyun drying, listening to Jongdae as he chatted amiably with Jackson over by the food when Junmyeon found him, Sehun trailing after.

“So, the infamous Baekhyun. One of the men who convinced Minseok into permanent attachment,” Junmyeon greeted, leaning against the counter. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Imagine our surprise when he couldn’t stop smiling at his phone during dinner and it wasn’t just one, but _two_ different men.” Sehun casually leaned next to Baekhyun, making Minseok feel caged in by his two best friends. “What strange powers do you possess.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “They’re the right fit,” he replied, shaking his head in exasperation at them both. “Sometimes it takes the right people.”

“That, and I’m wicked good with my mouth,” Baekhyun smirked, making Sehun giggle wildly and Junmyeon choke on air. Minseok flicked water at him.

“Seriously, though,” Junmyeon began, once their laughter had died down. “I’m glad Minseok found the two of you.”

“It’s so nice to see him finally happy,” Sehun added. “He would get so quiet and sad when he saw how happy Jun and I were before he met the two of you.”

“I’m right here,” he remarked, only to be ignored.

“He’s good for us too. We’ll keep him, even if his career is a magnet for sharks apparently.”

“Oh, no. Minseok he’s too good for you,” Junmyeon quipped.

“Trust me, I am aware.” Minseok placed a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, making him giggle. What could only be Jongdae crashed into him from behind, nearly making him drop the plate he was rinsing as arms came around his middle.

“Our Minseokie is so good to us,” Jongdae sang, directly into Minseok’s ear and at top volume. Sehun’s expression turned gleeful, leaving no doubt in Minseok’s mind that Jongdae’s display would come to haunt him later. Probably when Sehun needed a favor.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Zitao, Kris and Chanyeol left citing work, but with warm goodbyes and lingering hugs. Jongin wandered away to call his husband, while the rest of them lounged across the couches, letting the sun stretching in through the open doors of the patio warm their feet.

They all chatted quietly until Luhan sat bolt upright from where he’d been leaning against Yixing. “Holy shit!”

Everyone startled then turned to look at him.

“We got a retraction,” he grinned, holding out his phone. “I got it emailed to me first, but they’re putting it up right now.”

“I could kiss Kyungsoo.” Yixing was rapidly typing at his phone. “It’s up! The retraction is on their website and live.”

“It’s pretty basic,” Luhan prefaced, as they all took out their phones. “But it’s clear that whatever Kyungsoo is doing is working.”

“I’m impressed by how fast he works,” Seunghyun hummed, letting Jackson read over his shoulder as he scrolled on his phone.

Minseok hummed in acknowledgement, busy reading through the retraction on his phone, feeling the weight of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s chins on his shoulders as they read too. Luhan was right; it was pretty basic. But it was there, and a quick look at Twitter showed that many of his fans had already seen it, and several hashtags in his support were trending.

Kyungsoo walked in the door shortly after to much acclaim.

“You’re an artist,” Yixing drawled, clapping Kyungsoo soundly on the shoulder as he passed.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows kipped up in the middle. “Oh? Did they already print a retraction? I only served them papers an hour ago.” His eyes quickly scanned the phone Luhan held up to his face. “Hmmm, perfect.”

“And why’s that?” Junmyeon asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Because a retraction means they admit they did something wrong.” Kyungsoo’s grin turned shark like. “And there’s nothing better for a prosecutor than a public admission of guilt.” He blinked at the number of people in the room, only just noticing there were more than usual. “What’s going on?”

“Oh! Minseok brought over some people to help.” Yixing proceeded to fill Kyungsoo in on everything they’d discussed about Shindong and his possible activities.

Kyungsoo, whose eyes were already quite round and large, looked positively owl-like at the information. “Oh, this is very good,” he said, once they’d all told him everything they could think of. “I’ll have some of my paralegals start digging, but if what you suspect is true, there’s going to be pretty clear money trails.” He was already tapping at his phone as he let Jongin drag him down onto a couch.

Minseok smiled at everyone gathered. “Thank you, everyone. I feel lucky to have so many people on my side.”

“Wait until after you get my bill to thank me,” Kyungsoo muttered. “I’m going to need to go into my office now, since the leads you’ve given me are going to require more people than just me to hunt everything down.” He looked up from his phone, pointing to Minseok’s team and Jongin. “You three, you’re all welcome to come along and work from my office. I’m sure Minseok would like some space by now, and we’d better keep our resources pooled.”

Yixing and Luhan traded a look. “Okay, sounds good to us.” They untangled themselves from the couch and each other and stood, heading upstairs to the guest room. “Let us get our things together and we can follow you out.”

There was rapid motion for a while as everyone shifted and moved, Jongin coming over to shake Minseok’s hand. “It’s been a pleasure working with you. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon, but thank you for your hospitality.”

Minseok gave him a warm smile. “Not at all, I’m so glad you came to our rescue.”

It was a few minutes until everyone was packed up and out the door, at which point it was Junmyeon and Sehun quietly talking with Jongdae, and Seunghyun and Jackson with Baekhyun left. With so fewer people around to look after, Minseok felt himself relaxing. Considering the day it had been, he decided late afternoon was late enough for a bottle or two of wine. He got up and walked over to his rack, selecting a large bottle of Pino Noir and Bertani Bertarose that he’d been saving for just an afternoon. Grabbing a few extra glasses, he poured one for himself and took the rest into the room with the others, setting everything on the table.

“This is why we’re friends,” Junmyeon hummed, filling a glass and clinking it against Minseok’s. “Excellent taste in wine.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and hid a smile in the lip of his wine glass. Around him, the conversation stalled as everyone had wine poured. “Would you four like to stay for dinner?” he asked.

Seunghyun and Jackson shared the kind of look that only near-telepathic couples could and looked back at him. “Sure, if you’re not sick of a crowd by now.”

Baekhyun leaned his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “We’re enjoying the distraction right now. It’s easier than waiting for Kyungsoo to come back to us with some news,” Baekhyun said.

“We’d love to get to know you all better,” Jongdae agreed.

“If Minseok knows us, and he does, he’ll have to kick us out to get us to leave,” Sehun drawled, his long limbs sprawled across Junmyeon’s lap comfortably, taking up an entire corner of the couch.

A realization dawning, Minseok opened his phone and checked his security app, smiling when his suspicions were proven correct. “Looks like the retraction has taken care of most of the media outside, so I don’t feel guilty for making another delivery person come here.” He navigated to a delivery app. “Anything you guys want in particular?”

After they negotiated a food choice and dishes, Minseok placed the order, frowning when he received two Venmo payments from Junmyeon and Seunghyun.

“You bought brunch,” Seunghyun said, before Minseok could protest. “We wanted to.”

His forthcoming protests were cut off by Baekhyun shivering and burrowing against him. With the sun setting the warmth of the room was giving way to the evening chill. “Jongdae, would you mind closing the doors?”

Jongdae jumped up, teetered slightly as the wine hit him, then did as asked, closing the room off from the patio and breeze. “Maybe we should move downstairs,” he suggested. “Throw on a movie or something in the background?”

Baekhyun perked up at that, nodding his agreement. He stood more carefully than Jongdae before reaching for Sehun and dragging him up. “Come on, let’s take this wine downstairs.”

Jongdae grabbed Jackson on his way past the couches, and the four of them disappeared downstairs.

“Did that feel coordinated to anyone else?” Minseok asked, wondering what his partners were doing.

“You mean it wasn’t your idea?” Junmyeon laughed. “Obviously your boyfriends think we have things to discuss.”

“I did have something I wanted to say to you, actually,” Seunghyun said, looking at Minseok. “Despite how this situation has turned out, I’m really glad we met.”

Minseok gave him a warm smile, leaning forward to clink their glasses. “Likewise. And if this whole ordeal means Shindong goes down, well, I think that’s well worth everything he put us through.”

He, Junmyeon and Seunghyun continued to talk softly until the food arrived, and then they gathered everything up and took it downstairs. Minseok grabbed two more bottles of wine on his way down, because why not.

They found their partners chatting easily with one another on the couches in the entertainment room, wine glasses in hand, a movie on softly in the background that nobody was really paying attention to.

“Food!” Baekhyun cried when he saw them, cheeks a little pink and his eyes bright. Minseok had to quickly set the bottles of wine down on a nearby end table before his arms were full of giggly, clingy Baekhyun.

“Who gave him a second glass?” he asked, looking between the other three. His eyes narrowed on Jongdae’s poor attempt to hide a smile. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“Love us?” Baekhyun suggested, nuzzling into his neck.

“You should definitely fu—mmph!” Minseok put his hand over Jongdae’s mouth before he could finish his sentence.

“Well, you certainly have your hands full with them,” Junmyeon snickered, as he helped Seunghyun lay out the food. Jackson was cackling to himself and smirking at Seunghyun, who pointedly ignored him.

He focused on getting food into both his boys before he relaxed fully, now that their intake was balanced by food. They spent a relaxed evening talking and eating, squishing together on the couches that suddenly seemed small with seven people on them. By the time the credits were rolling on the screen, Baekhyun and Jongdae were curled around each other fast asleep, Sehun acting as a body pillow for Baekhyun.

Minseok was talking quietly with Seunghyun, who had Jackson tucked comfortably against him, listening to them talk but not saying much himself, and Junmyeon. He checked the time when Jackson yawned softly into Seunghyun’s neck.

“Wow, it’s pretty late. Do you want to crash here? I still have a room that hasn’t been slept in, and it would be easy to remake Jongin’s room for one of you.”

Seunghyun and Jackson shared another of their telepathic looks. “I think we’ll catch an Uber,” Seunghyun said. “It’s been a while since we’ve been able to spend a night at home together with how crazy work has been. But we’ll take you up on that offer another time.”

“Sure, I understand.” He helped them gather their things once they’d ordered their Uber and walked them to the door. “Thank you again, for all your help today.”

“Of course,” Jackson said, smiling brightly. “Seunghyun is so fond of you. It’s our pleasure.”

“Keep us updated on what Kyungsoo finds, yeah?”

“Definitely. I’m already planning one of the most chaotic group chats ever, I think,” Minseok sighed, imagining the nonstop messages already.

“Ah, our Uber is here,” Seunghyun said, looking at his phone. He gave Minseok a quick but tight hug. “Take care of yourself and those boys of yours. We’ll see you soon.”

He waved and watched them go, then went back downstairs to find Junmyeon had turned off the movie and switched on a small lamp. He was watching Sehun sleep with an unspeakably fond expression on his face.

“I don’t think we should wake them,” Junmyeon whispered, gesturing to the soundly sleeping trio. “They look so peaceful.”

“While I hate to disagree, I don’t think they’d thank us in the morning. These couches are not the best for sleeping all night on.”

“A few more minutes, then,” Junmyeon hummed, then helped him bring the leftover food and glasses upstairs.

“The guest room down here is unused,” Minseok offered, as they both stared down at the tangled mass of limbs their partners had become. “I think you’ll have better luck getting him there than I will dragging mine upstairs.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly. “Okay, I’ll work on Sehun first.” He leaned over, brushing his hand gently over Sehun’s cheek and through his hair, rubbing his shoulder softly. “Baby, wake up.”

Sehun squinted his eyes open. “Jun?” he asked, bleary and dazed.

“Come on, up we go, careful of Baekhyun.” Junmyeon helped him untangle himself from Baekhyun’s hold and get to his feet, only to grunt as most of Sehun’s weight dropped onto him. “Okay, alright.” They started a slow shuffle down the hall to where Minseok had pointed Junmyeon earlier.

Once they were gone, he leaned over Baekhyun and Jongdae. He traced the line of Jongdae’s cheekbone and brushed some of Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead. Neither of them so much as twitched.

He started peppering Baekhyun’s face with kisses, moving to his lips when Baekhyun inhaled deeply, feeling Baekhyun respond to his kiss as he woke up, slow and sticky as their lips brushed together. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled away. “Let’s go to bed, baby.”

Together they woke Jongdae in a similar matter, who whined at being woken but eagerly responded to their kisses all the same. He finally got them both up and moving for their bedroom, although Jongdae demanded more kisses in exchange for moving so much.

Minseok bribed them with kisses the whole way through their nightly routine, offering them as rewards when they washed their faces and brushed their teeth. When they were all changed and ready, he tucked himself into bed between them and let the warmth of their bodies and love lull him into a deep, sound sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

#  San Francisco Chronicle 

### How Minseok Kim Exposed A Years Long Scandal In Hollywood 

  
By Jongin Kim  
Journalist  


  
  


If you haven’t heard the name Minseok Kim by now, you’re probably living under a rock. Six months ago much-loved Minseok Kim made headlines—not for his fast-paced films or his incredible acting, but because he had the audacity to be good at his job and dating two men.

The article that was published accused him of blatant untruths that were not only damaging to his image, but to his professional life as well, and those around him. The contents of said article don’t bear repeating (and you can read the full retraction here), but a hefty settlement was offered by the publication to Minseok for defamation of character.

But Minseok’s sudden scandal had the added benefit of overturning rocks that many would have preferred stay untouched. The team behind Minseok (including yours truly) discovered that the article that had been published was not just a simple misunderstanding, but a targeted, malicious attempt to sully an innocent man. If Minseok Kim is a name widely known, then Shindong’s is even more so, and more infamously.

Once a celebrated actor in his own right, Shindong’s fall from grace was fast and vicious, as he was slammed with a class action lawsuit headed by Minseok for discrimination and bribery. Because Minseok’s attempted character assassination had been so public, many friends had come to rally around him, examining his life and interactions to understand who would have enough against him to tarnish him so.

What they discovered was a years-long trail of Shindong taking roles away from actors that were known to be queer, or who he suspected of being so, and giving those roles to either himself, or other heterosexual actors in one of the most blatant displays of discrimination in Hollywood history. The more they reached out to actors and friends they knew in the industry, the more was revealed, until Minseok’s team began assembling a list of everyone Shindong had victimized.

With a staggering list, Minseok’s class action suit aimed to get reparations for those whose careers had been irreparably damaged by him, and to hold him accountable for the illegality of his actions. Earlier today, a guilty verdict was given, and for many, the trying years of struggle in an industry where they’re already at a disadvantage were mitigated. Hollywood cannot be fixed overnight, but Shindong’s conviction sends a message that such inequality and discrimination will no longer be tolerated.

While Shindong’s mistakes are many, his biggest was ever attempting to ruin someone so universally loved. He overreached, and fell very, very short.

**_Ding Dong Shindong Is DEAD_ **

**> >Kris: ** _who let Baekhyun name the gc?_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _HEY. It’s a good name_

**> >Jackson: ** _LOL does this mean the witch is dead?_

**> >Yixing: ** _it’s true_

**< <Minseok: ** _it was a long day in court, but we won_

**> >Seunghyun: ** _there is justice in the world_

**> >Junmyeon: ** _Jongin that was a great article!_

**> >Jongin: ** _^^ thank you Jun! It was so fun to write_

**> >Sehun: ** _ding dong the bitch is dead_

**> >Jongdae: ** _Sehun gets it_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _you’re a real one hunnie_

**> >Sehun: ** _*finger guns*_

**> >Luhan: ** _idk about any of u but I’m ready for a month long vacation_

**> >Kyungsoo: ** _I love it when I win_

**> >Chanyeol: ** _our hero!! Also, we should rent an island and go there for a month, no work allowed_

**> >Kris: ** _your best idea ever babe_

**> >Zitao: ** _can’t talk on set but !!!!!!!!!_

**< <Minseok: ** _Some of us have a premier tonight to get ready for_

_I’m looking at you, baek and dae_

_But I approve of these ideas_

**> >Jongin: ** _hubby is down we should do it_

**> >Jongdae: ** _oh shit_

**> >Baekhyun: ** _haha g2g byeeeeeee_

The last six months of Minseok’s life had passed in a blur, only marked by standout events that stuck in his memory like rocks disrupting the flow of a river.

There was the day, shortly after he and his friends had given Kyungsoo a lead, when Kyungsoo had called him with a staggering list of people he and his team had uncovered who were all willing to come forward. Actors who had struggled to get roles, directors who had turned down bribes and had lost opportunities as a result, producers and casting directors—the list was extensive. Kyungsoo also found a number of people who had been complicit with Shindong’s activities and had rolled on him in favor of escaping litigation.

 _“We have enough to ruin him,”_ Kyungsoo had said, his voice carefully neutral over the phone. _“It’s your call.”_

It hadn’t even been worth hesitating over. “Bury him,” Minseok commanded.

 _“I was hoping you’d say that,”_ Kyungsoo had replied.

Later that day, Kyungsoo had served papers, and Luhan had leaked it to the press. The ensuing spectacle once the public got a hold of the information was spectacular, he’d been told. Minseok missed most of it as he was too busy celebrating with Baekhyun and Jongdae for the next day to check his phone at all.

There was the day, three months ago, when he’d quietly asked Baekhyun and Jongdae to move in. It had been early in the morning, sweat from their activities cooling on his skin as he lazily traced a hand up and down the curve of Baekhyun’s spine, Jongdae playing with the fingers of his other hand.

“Move in with me,” he’d asked softly.

Baekhyun turned his head on the pillow to face Minseok, one cheek smushed up adorably. “Yeah?”

“It’s only practical,” Jongdae had mused. “All our sex toys are here.”

Both Minseok and Baekhyun had lobbed pillows at him for that, but the truth of his statement had them all giggling. “You’re both here nearly all the time anyway,” Minseok had added, once they’d all settled back down.

Baekhyun rolled on top of him. “Of course we will.” He’d pressed syrupy, orgasm-lax kisses to his mouth until they were both smiling.

Within the week, the rest of their belongings were scattered around his house, their clothes taking up the empty space in his closets.

And then there was today, the day the case against Shindong had been settled in court. He’d been sentenced to five years, and most of his wealth was being divided among those in the suit who had been most affected by his actions.

Minseok walked through the door, home after a long day of court, loosening his tie and bracing himself as both Baekhyun and Jongdae ran right for him.

“Baekhyun, come back!” Yerim’s voice could be heard echoing from upstairs. “I’m not finished with your makeup!”

Minseok gave him a quick kiss in greeting before shooing him back to Yerim. “I see you’re both getting ready,” he commented to Jongdae, as they followed after Baekhyun at a slower pace.

“Yerim is slightly terrifying,” Jongdae said. “But she’s promised that we’re going to look amazing and that it will all be worth it.” He bounced on his heels a little. “I’m excited for the premier tonight.”

Minseok slung an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. “And I’m excited to have you both at my side, like it’s supposed to be.”

Jongdae hugged him tightly, clingy in a way he rarely was. He must have been nervous. “Do you want to shower before you get ready for tonight? I imagine Yerim will want to do some work on you as well.”

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered as they walked into his room.

Yerim had set up her station at the far end of his room, where the massive windows poured natural light into the room for her to work from. He nodded to her as Jongdae went to keep Baekhyun company and he headed for the bathroom.

Once he’d showered the stress of the day in court off and gotten dressed into the suit for tonight—a classy Tom Ford number in slate grey, bespoke—he joined his boys in his room. Jongdae must have changed while he showered, because he was in a complementary suit to Minseok’s. It was a fitted three-piece number in black that highlighted all the ways in which he was trim and slender. Yerim had finished Baekhyun and looked to be nearly done with Jongdae, finishing up the smoky accents at the corners of his eyes.

Baekhyun wandered up to him and kissed him slowly. “I’m so excited for tonight,” he murmured. “And I’m so glad that we’ve made it here.”

The reassurance had some tiny part of Minseok that had been worried relax. “I’m so glad to hear that,” he replied. “I can’t wait to show you both off. It’s about time.” He stepped back to get a look at Baekhyun’s suit. It was a trim black pinstripe, his grey tie matching the color of Minseok’s suit perfectly. “You look delicious.”

Baekhyun pinked cutely at the compliment. “Why, thank you. Yerim gets the credit for my hair and face,” he said, gesturing to the hair artfully swept away from his face. Jongdae was getting similar treatment, his hair fluffed away from his face in a beautiful style that Minseok immediately wanted to run his hands through.

“Yerim, you’re doing too good of a job. I’m going to want to ruin your work all night long now,” he called, making her look at him and giggle.

“Good. Then I’m doing it right. If you can’t keep your hands off them, the press will love that.” She gave him a happy grin. “That’s what Luhan and Yixing ordered, anyway.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. He should have known. “I wonder if those two will ever stop interfering with my love life.”

Jongdae snorted, making Yerim smack him lightly on the shoulder. “Not likely. It’s their favorite thing to do.”

Yerim finished up with Jongdae, then spent a rapid thirty minutes on Minseok until he was coiffed to her satisfaction, finishing just in time for them to get their shoes on and head out the door to the car that was waiting for them.

#  Variety 

### Meet The Men Who Revolutionized Hollywood [EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS!!] 

  
By Kate Halliwell  
Journalist  


  
  


If you would have asked me last year what I knew about Minseok Kim, I would have probably said something about liking his movies, that he seemed nice in interviews, but not much else. If you were to ask anyone that question now, I think you’d get a series of interesting answers.

As I sit down with Minseok for an interview, I’m surprised when his partners join us, cozying up comfortably to him on the spacious couch in their multimillion-dollar Hollywood home. When Minseok had agreed to be interviewed by me, he had stipulated that his partners’ involvement would be left up to them. Considering all they’d been through in the last year, I hadn’t been expecting them to join.

As we spoke, however, it became clear that these three are tightly bound, devotion leaking from every motion they make. With all three of them fresh off a red-carpet appearance for Minseok’s latest film _Tempo,_ his partners are now well known and loved by the public.

“What’s it been like, to have such a tumultuous introduction to the spotlight?” I ask Baekhyun, the partner we’re most used to seeing Minseok with in public. “It can’t have been easy.”

He shakes his head and chuckles, the sound musical and bright. I’m immediately captivated by his cheerful manner and bright smile. “Oh, it was definitely…a surprise. We didn’t have warning about The Article,” (the emphasis is clear in his voice as he indicates the article that cast serious aspersions on Minseok’s character and resulted in several lawsuits) “but I’d been out in public with Minseok before at the premier of _Can’t Bring Me Down.”_ He pauses to share a look with Jongdae, sitting on Minseok’s left. “We’re immensely grateful of the support and love we’ve received. Even during the worst of it, Minseok’s fans were so kind and nice to us.”

Truly, Minseok’s fans are worth mentioning as they’re a force unto themselves. While the media was busy circulating a story that was full of false allegations, Minseok’s fans were organizing petitions to have articles taken down, flooding his social media accounts with comments full of love, and keeping several hashtags of support trending worldwide on Twitter.

“We were exposed before we were ready,” Jongdae chimes in, “but thankfully the three of us had already established our relationship. It was an adjustment, but we’re more used to the public scrutiny now.”

I turn to Minseok, who seems to be content with letting his partners have the spotlight. “How did you come to be in a three-way relationship?” So far, nobody has asked them this question, and I’m hoping doing so doesn’t get me kicked out of his house.

Minseok quirks an eyebrow my way, and while it _is_ terrifying, he smiles and answers my question. “We didn’t actually start out with the intention to make it a permanent relationship. I thought I didn’t have time for one, and they both approached me for a fun, no-strings-attached arrangement.” He spares Jongdae a truly sickening look full of affection. “But these two are more enticing than they realize, and we were all hopelessly attached before we knew what had happened.”

I fear I may be developing several health problems being present for such a sweet display of affection, but soldier on, nevertheless. “How does it feel, on the other side of all the legal troubles? Was it satisfying to clear your name?” I direct these questions to Minseok.

“It’s a huge relief,” Baekhyun supplies. “I don’t think any of us have truly relaxed until we got the guilty verdict.”

“It was bigger than just my reputation, for us,” Minseok followed-up with. “Because what Shindong was doing harmed so many actors like me. Getting a guilty verdict was bigger than just Shindong, because it showed that the casual disregard and oppression of young gay actors would not be tolerated. That verdict helped give hope to those who identify with us, that if they choose to enter into this industry, they’ll be afforded the same opportunities as straight actors.” Minseok pauses to lace his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “What happened to me was a catalyst for change, and that’s better than the win we got in court.”

And that, more than anything, is the impression I took away from my conversation with these three men. Not only did Minseok prove he was a good, honest man, he used the situation as an opportunity to effect real change. “Is there anything else you’d like your fans and the readers of this article to know?” I ask in closing.

Jongdae sits up, his eyes bright and full of conviction. “The world is changing. And as it does, people like us find more and more footholds in society. Don’t ever stop fighting, always be kind, and do as much good as you can to leave the world better than you found it.”

“You two ready?” he asked, pausing before he opened the door of the car on the media madness outside.

Baekhyun and Jongdae shared a look before turning beautiful, lovely eyes on him. “We’re with you,” Baekhyun began.

“We’re ready for anything,” Jongdae finished.

They reached forward and each grabbed a hand, giving him reassuring squeezes. He took a moment to bask in the warmth and love their presence always infused him with, then took a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s go, then.”

He opened the door and stepped out, feeling them at his back. Together, they stepped into the lights.

Baekhyun✔  
@officialbyunbaek

home after a long night of premier madness ready to sleep ^^

❤ 1.8M 1:25 AM • August 6, 2020

135.7K people are talking about this

Jongdae✔  
@officialdaedae

love these men

❤ 1.9M 8:25 AM • August 6, 2020

175.7K people are talking about this

anne  
@love_seok

okay but those photos!! they all look so cozy and domestic ;-; but this is my favorite:

❤ 15 8:27 AM • August 6, 2020

sincerely, kiki  
@snowglobes

thank you for this food

❤ 1k 8:31 AM • August 6, 2020

deceased  
@cshphobic

DO NOT MAKE ME ACKNOWLEDGE SEUNGHYUN EXISTS DO NOT!!!!!  
some ppl have elaborate fantasies about going on cute dates w celebrities, mine all feature bestowing some form of bodily harm upon his person meanwhile im like 'hi buddy, I’m riley! get in the fucking bumper car I’m gunning for you'

❤ 1K 11:25 PM • August 5, 2020

aria  
@baekville

I’d just like to thank the supreme being (kate halliwell) for blessing me with this photo

❤ 3k 8:37 AM • August 6, 2020

luzy  
@minseoksmaid

hnnnnnnnnnkfjlsf BARK BARK BARK

❤ 2 8:42 AM • August 6, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, smash that kudos button and leave a comment if you're so inclined. 
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> [This](https://homesoftherich.net/2015/08/22-9-million-newly-built-modern-mansion-in-los-angeles-ca/) is the house i modeled Minseok's after. i'm not super great at describing when i don't have actual blueprints, but i did my best! also it's just pretty to look at ;-;
> 
> a HUGE thank you to my betas. I'll name them once this is revealed, but it wouldn't exist without them. I've been working on this fic for over a year and a half now, close to two, and it's been a long journey but i'm so grateful to have such excellent people in my corner. You know who you are ;))


End file.
